Rumours (upgrade)
by yuukie kuze
Summary: Hi guys! i'm back after a long re-write ... this is the new version but the story is still the same! please so check it out ... thank you very much! *hugs* Summary: Filthy rumours were going around the castle and Xiao Qiao is the main topic. The day came she can't take it any more and she snap out! What will Zhou Yu do?
1. Chapter 1

_**AU:** Hi! *wave hands* i am sorry it took so long, if you can notice i skip some of the previous chapters from the original version, but the story is still the same ... please please please review review review! thank you so much!_

* * *

**Summary:** Filthy rumours were going around the castle and Xiao Qiao is the main topic. The day came she can't take it any more and she snap out! What will Zhou Yu do?

* * *

It was a rainy night when they arrived back. It's not definitely a good day. Xiao Qiao went straight to her room, while Zhou Yu met with Sun Ce, while the sworn brothers talk about what have happened, Da Qiao bust the doors open "SUN CE!" she shouted she pause when she realized that her husband is not alone, she cover her mouth "I-I'm so sorry" she bowed in embarrassment the people in the room stare at her in shock of her arrival. Sun Ce stood up "Okay let's take a break for a moment."

Xiao Qiao was very tired, it was a very long journey, even thought she is tired she can't sleep, for some reason there is something bothering her. She was already dressed in her night gown; she was just lying in the bed. Bored she roll around the bed, it was pretty big for her to sleep alone, she haven't notice that she was in the edge of the bed and fell down with a loud thud.

"Aw that hurts!" she whimpered, not moving from her current position, she started to like being in the floor. Without knocking Da Qiao came in, searching "Xiao?" she called peeking in the door and then step in "Xiao!" she screamed seeing her sister in the floor "Wha, what happened are you alright?" asking in concern "Hmm I'm fine" she smiled at her.

"What are you doing lying in the floor?"

"I was rolling around the bed then I fell"

"Did you jest fell right before I came in?"

"Nya, I fell for about five minutes ago"

"Don't have plans to get up?"

"Nope!" she said proudly

"Uh Xiao get up" Da Qiao helped her to stand up and sat in the bed, Xiao shove the dust on her gown "Aren't you tired from the long journey?" Da asked while watching her, Xiao sat beside her "I am" Ad tilt her head.

"Well then get some sleep sis"

"I can't sleep"

"Why is that?" Da gasps "Don't tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"You and Zhou Yu did it!"

"DA!"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with that? You did go into a honeymoon right?"

"Yeah we did, but nothing happened"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Not-Ah stop it!"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing, we just sleep together, tour around the city nearby"

"That's all?"

"Oh yeah and we visited his mother's grave"

"And?"

"Hmm" she pout while thinking "Yup that's all"

"What kinda honeymoon is that?" Xiao just blink at her sister

"Uh, it can't be helped Lord Zhou Yu is a very honorable and mannered person, I wonder maybe his …"

"What?"

"Homosexual?"

"Uh Ah! We almost-" Xiao cover her mouth, she almost said it

"Almost what?"

"Nothing!"

"Xiao!"

"Ah sis look at that is so late already, why don't we continue this tomorrow!"

"Xiao!"

"I'm getting sleepy" Xiao pulled her and pushed her out of the room

"Xiao wait a minute!"

"Night sis! See you tomorrow morning!" she smile widely and close the door.

"XIAO QIAO!" Da yelled at the door.

* * *

The next day came, Zhou Yu was in his office, finishing the plan to get back Ying province. Finally satisfied at his work, he leans back at the chair and stare at his finish plan. He notices that it was already morning, the sun is about to rise, took out a deed sigh "It's morning already?" after realizing, he felt like the whole world is on his back. He was about to sleep in his desk when someone knock on the door.

Bringing his posture back "Come in" the door slowly open, revealing a small figure "Zhouie" she called in a very soft voice, he stood up and slowly walk to her "Xiao" noticing she was still in her night gown "The morning breeze is cold, why you felt your room only wearing that?" he took off his robe and place it on her "I was worried about you, you were over doing it again" she pout "From the looks of your face you didn't sleep again" said in a serious manner.

"I just got lost track of time, I'm sorry if I got you worried about me" he explained, Xiao noticed that the room was in a mess, papers where scattered around the room, scrolls and pile of books, maps and ink spill "Wha-what happened in here?" she giggled. This was the first time she saw him in this state, he was always very neat and organized at everything. "I'm sorry I will clean up" he smiled, for someone who didn't sleep he was very fast at cleaning. Xiao wanted to help but everything she picks up he will took in from her. He don't want Xiao doing much for him, he was raised to do everything on his own. For Xiao Qiao she felt a bit sad about it, her sister tell her on how she help Sun Ce with this and that. She wanted to something for him someday.

She watches him clean up, picking up the books, rolling open scrolls and picking up crumpled papers. Now the room is clean "Wow your really fast!" Xiao complimented "Thank you" he sat beside her, leaning his head to her shoulder "You forgot something" she point at the open scroll lying on the desk, Xiao stood up first rolling the scroll close "Here you go" she offered it to him, he took it with a smile in his face "Thank you Xiao" he surprise her with a kiss in the cheek "I have to show this to Ce-" he got interrupted when she took the scroll by force on his hand "Xiao please giv-" "Will you get some rest first, my god, it's so early in the morning, you think he's already awake at this hour?" she scold him.

Shock was written all over Zhou Yu's face, he can't believe he got scold by his young wife. He smile and raise hands in defeat "You're right, I'm sorry" Xiao's face is still the same, frowning "You said sorry a few times now and yet you still repeat them" she was looking straight to his eyes and then look away "Please … you're killing yourself, forcing yourself to the limit" realizing what she said, it was all true, he was workaholic, staring at her while frowning, made her look mature, but still have her innocence and childish charms. She is growing and he doesn't even notice it until now.

He nod, they leave the scroll in the office in his desk, holding hands they go to Zhou Yu's room. They just got married so they haven't arranged their room together. Zhou Yu collapse at his bed as soon as they got there, Xiao watches him and smile in relief. About to leave but he called her "Xiao" she turn around "Yes?" he stood in sitting position "Sleep here with me" her eyes grow wide "What?" he chuckle "You said earlier it's still early in the morning, why don't you sleep more here with me" she was still shock. Is he behaving like this because he didn't get any sleep? She thought "Okay" she answered quite nervous. Zhou Yu smile like a child given what he wants.

* * *

The sun rise and the people in the castle are starting to wake up as well. Da Qiao came to see if her sister's awake to continue the conversation last night, opening the door slowly. Puzzled seeing no one was in the room "Where could she be?" she asked herself.

Another meeting was brought up, Sun Ce and the officials are waiting for Zhou Yu but they were waiting for about thirty minutes and yet no one came, Sun Ce excuse himself to the room and go personally to find his sworn brother. He first check Zhou Yu's office, he saw the scroll in the desk, he examine it "This is the plan" he said but not fully understand how is it gonna be. Rolling the scroll close, he left the room to check Zhou Yu's room. Of course he didn't knock opening the door quite violently "Zhou buddy? You here?" he said in a loud voice, his eyes widen seeing that the couple are sleeping in each other's arms "Oh my bad" he left and close the door silently. The couple was in deep slumber, both of them didn't sleep very well, she can't sleep worrying about her husband while he is working on his strategies. They start the meeting without the Wu strategies, Lu Xun take his place for the moment.

The rumors about Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao continued their honeymoon spread fast in the castle, even throughout the castle walls and into the city. A long raven black haired girl pause her stroll hearing the rumor "My … Zhou Yu …" she murmured.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Zhou Yu woke up, rubbing his eyes, clearing his vision. Xiao was leaning in his chest; he put her away gently on his side, not wanting to wake her up. The rumors are getting worse by seconds, and they don't even know about it. Nothing happened to them yet, Zhou Yu was waiting for her to turn in the age of eighteen like her sister, for he have the know that a young women ages seventeen and below carry a child might die in labor, he don't want to have a child without a mother so he is resisting and respecting her. Not letting his sexual cravings take over. He dressed in a new outfit, fixing his hair into a ponytail before leaving he checks his wife's sleeping figure.

"Where is it?" he got mad not seeing his work on his desk, he work all night and then it will be gone with the wind. It was truly disappointing, Sun Ce happened to walk by his office and glace at the door hearing some chatter inside the room "Zhou! You're finally up" he greeted

"Did someone came in here? My scroll is missing"

"Yes"

Zhou Yu turn around "Who?" frowning

"Me" Sun Ce walk closer to him and pats his shoulder "I took your scroll, we started the first meeting with you"

"What? How did you understand it?"

"Lu Xun of course, he have trouble understanding it but we manage"

"Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Oh come on you were busy" he laugh mocking

"Busy at what?"

"Busy at making your own family"

"You really are stupid, just because we sleep in the same bed, it doesn't mean something always happened"

"Come on! There's nothing to be embarrassed about it!"

"I'm not embarrassed, you got it wrong"

"Wrong? Zhou there's nothing wrong about it!"

"Yes there is"

"What? Wait, don't tell me you don't want to do it?" he raised a brow

"I- ahh" Zhou Yu rub his forehead

"So you don't?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"No?"

"N-Oh shut up!"

* * *

On the other side of the castle "have you heard? Lord Zhou Yu and Lady Xiao Qiao have …" court ladies favorite past time is to talk, criticize and judge other people's life in short gossiping. Making someone have a terrible image, passing wrong messages or news could lean into some severe situations. "I have heard that Lady Xiao Qiao is the one who force Lord Zhou Yu to do it" "Really? Wow I never thought she was desperate to be laid!" court ladies laugh mockingly and very irritating.

The current Lord of Wu Empire and his officers have continued their meeting, now that the strategist is present. It has been decided that they will leave in four days to get back Ying Province in Shu Empire's grasp. They will need five thousand men and five hundred reserve troops over all they will need five thousand and five hundred men for their campaign. Gan Ning together with Ling Tong have already started gathering men, Lu Xun and Lu Meng are mastering the plan made by Zhou Yu, making reserve plans incase that the first plan will failed. For them failure is not an option. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu gather men outside the city. The caste grounds became a training ground once more. Even though it is a busy day, court ladies still manage to have their favorite past time.

Xiao woken up by the howl's of men training in the castle. Blinking, clearing her vision, stretching her arms yawning. She stood in sitting position, she was alone in the room, examining the room she notice that this room was bigger than hers, the curtains theme with the colors of the wall, sword case in the edge of the room, desk, two book shelf and one wardrobe. The room was fit to the owner.

She fix her hair to ponytail, she still wear the robe the Zhou Yu gave her earlier this morning. She fixes the bed before leaving the room. Humming while walking, she woke up in the right side of the bed. It was already half the day when she woken up, she happens to passed by the rooms of the court ladies whom were having their break. She overheard the chattering.

"Well I think she poisoned Lord Zhou Yu just to marry her"

"I can't believe it he married her! She's a mere child"

"Yeah a stupid and clumsy one"

"He's more suited to Lady Da Qiao"

"Yeah she's more suited to a peasant"

Xiao's eyes widen hearing them, her heart broke into million pieces. She can't believe it. The first time she and her sister came to the castle they were very friendly and welcoming, she never thought of them to talk behind their backs, or maybe only her back. Xiao Qiao is still young yet she is trying to cope with everyone, trying her hardest to understand things, because of her friendly personality she trust person very easily and this broke her.

Clenching her fist and teeth, trying to stay calm, but after hearing those wrong and terrible lies who will just sit and watch? Her heart was consumed by anger immediately, she wanted to barge in and give the piece of her mind who ever spreads those lies, but she can't she doesn't have the confidence to face them. She just ran away as far as she could while crying out her anger.

The rumors were unable to reach Da Qiao, she was surrounded with Sun Ce's guards for an unknown reason, and she has received this news so she can't approach her sister. She went straight to her room, buried her face to the pillows "H-How could they" she whimper between her sobs.

* * *

It was past dinner when Sun Ce and Zhou Yu came back home, bring them two thousand and five hundred men. It was truly a long and tiring day. Gan Ning and Ling Tong greeted them "How was it milord?" the pirate asked, Sun Ce just dismount from his horse "It was fun, but were still short of men" he respond with a sigh "How many men you have gathered Gan Ning, Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu interrupted "Three" Ling Tong said "Three?" Zhou Yu was puzzled; Gan Ning and Ling Tong said that the same time "Three thousand" both of them laugh.

A guard approach Sun Ce from behind, whispering, Zhou Yu have notice it, Sun Ce smiled after hearing the message _"Thank you"_ Zhou Yu read his lips, the guard bowed and leave "What was that?" he asked in curiosity "Nothing important" Sun Ce still have a smile on his face. The officers have their separate ways, Sun Ce went to his wife, Gan Ning and Ling Tong went to the dining hall and Zhou Yu went to check Lu Xun for the backup plan. He opens the door slowly, Lu Xun fell asleep in the desk, his work was finished, and Zhou Yu smiled. He sees himself when he was young in his young student, closing the door silently. He was starting to walk when a court lady approached him "Milord, excuse me" she called, he turn around "Yes?" the lady bowed and present a letter "A messenger have come, it is address to you, the messenger said it is urgent and important Milord" he took the letter, examine it "Who was it from?" he asked "The messenger mention no name" he nod "I see, thank you" the lady bowed again. While walking he is reading the letter.

* * *

_My dearest Zhou Yu_

_It has been a long time since I write to you, how are you? Are you doing alright? I hope so. If you want to know on how I am doing, I am fine. After what have happened nine years ago, I have realize, what I did was wrong, I should have never left you, or maybe left you a letter but say it to you personally. I would like to bring back what we have, I would like to repay those times we were separated. I have always loved you, my Zhou Yu. I wish you still feel the same._

_Love, Shin Shui_

* * *

He pause his walking after reading the letter, with a disappointed face he crumpled the paper "Wish on my ass, my life is alright, now you will mess it up? I don't think so" he said in a harsh tone. He go to the nearest torch and burn the letter, he watch it burn while frowning at it. Taking a deep breath to regain his calm posture. Zhou Yu could not control his sudden outburst but he is trying his hardest to control it. A person who is very gentle and kind could be very horrible when got upset. A Person you don't want to mess with.

Xiao Qiao just got out of her room, her eyes were bloated, nose is red and hair is a bit mess, she walk to the corridor avoiding the same route she took earlier. Zhou Yu notice a walking person in the corridor, he saw her "Xiao!" he called her, she freeze hearing a familiar voice, she turn around seeing Zhou Yu running to her "Zhou Yu" she stare at him "Xiao" he cupped her face, seeing her in this state "What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked, she shook her head

"No one"

"What happened?"

"I-it's nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"I-I'm not"

"Don't lie to me Xiao"

"I-I was looking at some old pictures, I missed my parents, that's all" she lied

He hug her gently "Don't be sad now my love, I'm here, I will never leave you" she return the hug but she hug more tightly "Promise me, you won't" she starting to cry again "I promise Xiao, just promise me the same thing" he lean his chin in her head "I promise" he felt his chest were wet "Xiao why are you crying again?" he wipe her tears with his sleeves "I-I'm hungry" she laughs, he smile "I am too" the couple walk to the dining hall and have dinner together.

* * *

AU: please review thank you! *giggles*


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU:** Ohh i'm so happy! you guys liked it :D ... all the hard times i've done ahh *giggles* _

_ sinisterkat44 - i am still trying my hardest to fix every wrong grammar ... btw your stories are all awesome! i'm one of your fan XD LoLs_

_ .blossoms - you'll find out soon X3_

_ Peach Diva & Anelise Ice Princess - thank you very much! _

_here's the new chapter! hope you guys enjoy! please review review review ! thank you! *hugs*_

* * *

The next day came, in counting three days left before they go campaign. Just like what happened yesterday Xiao Qiao woke up in the same room, she's alone again. It couldn't be helped; she married a busy man, so she has to cope with it. She stood up finding her slippers; she notices a tray in the desk, and slowly walks toward it. It was a prepared breakfast with a flower and a new dress, made from the finest silks wit beautiful floral design. She read the note along with the tray.

* * *

_My love_

_Good morning, by the time you are reading this I am already gone, I have prepared you breakfast and a new dress. I bought it yesterday when I and Sun Ce were out in the city; I hope it is in your liking. I will be home before dawn. Take care._

_Zhou Yu_

* * *

While reading, she smiles in relief, knowing her husband is safe. It is very thoughtful of him to prepare his wife a breakfast when he knows he will be gone for the rest of the day. Putting the letter in the safe place she knows, her diary. Excitedly she wants to try the new dress, but she wants, the first one to see it was Zhou Yu, but he will be back before dawn and its still morning. Making a decision "Will wear it or not?" picking the petals of the flower. The last petal says "Wear it" she smile widely "I will wear it!" jumping for joy "Oh, I have to be extra careful so by the time he comes home its still the same as if it wasn't worn before" she strip from her night gown and slip right into the new dress. It fit perfectly; Zhou Yu knows how to pick a dress for his wife.

* * *

In the city, in the apartment near the castle, she opens the windows letting the morning breeze came in "What a beautiful city this is" she smiled. Brushing her hair, her servant came in "Good morning Lady Shin" she bowed gracefully "Good morning Xing" she looks at the young girl "Could you call her please" the young servant bowed again, she opens the door and a young girl came in "My Lady Shin Shui" bowing. Xing watch the girl walk in the room, her mistress wave at her to leave them. She left the room with a worried face.

* * *

Xiao walks in the corridor while humming and smiling at everything, from a far she notice two court ladies about to cross path with hers. The smile on her face vanished, turning left to right finding a new route, avoiding to be seen. But it was too late "Good morning Lady Zhou" the two greet with smiles "Good morning" said in reply in a gloomy tone "Is there something wrong? You seem to be down Milady" the court lady asks "Nothing, I just woke up in the wrong side of the bed, I guess" Xiao started walking away from them. "Wha?" the other lady said "She woke up in someone else bed?" the lady whom ask earlier changed it.

This spread fast as the water in the running river, negative comments can be hears from left to right "She woke up in someone else's bed" "Wow I never thought she can be slut" "I thought she's very innocent and all but I guess not she's more than a whore." "Milady permission to speak" Xing ask her Mistress while drinking tea "Yes, what is it?" she turns to her "Why were you hiring a new servant?" Shin looks at her "Am I-I not good enough?" Xing continued

"My dear, you're so perfect to be my servant"

"Then why did you call her?"

"I ordered her to do something for me"

"But why her milady?"

"Because I know you're too good to do what I ordered her"

"Too good?" Xing murmured "Having her as my eyes and ears in the castle is impeccable" Shin continued staring at the castle, Xing stare at her with a puzzled face "My lady … is planning some … something wrong?" she thought.

* * *

The dawn came and Sun Ce's troops are not arriving yet. Xiao is getting worried, she keep looking at the balcony but nothing. She stayed in her room from the entire day, keeping herself not to be seen by the court ladies, but they were everywhere so she locks herself up in the room; designing her diary putting Zhou Yu's letter to her from early morning, reading novels and playing flute. She wanted to visit her sister but the guards are very strict, they were ordered not let anyone else came in, in Da Qiao's chamber even her own sister, first she thinks it was very stupid but then she thinks what could happened if she broke this order, it may bring disgrace in Zhou Yu's name, so she didn't bother to insist going in.

While gazing at the twilight sky Xiao turn back on what happened yesterday _"Don't lie to me Xiao" "I-I was looking at some old pictures, I missed my parents, that's all" _she lied. The reason she holds why she lied was, not wantting to worry him about her. There are many things Zhou Yu is taking care of and she don't want to be a burden to him, even though his her wife. She realize that letting her childish emotions out could bring disgrace in Zhou Yu's name and image. So she intend to keep it all in herself, even though she can't manage all the pain and insults but she have to, for the sake of her husband.

While staring at the window, someone knocks in the door "Excuse me, sorry for the intrusion" it's a court lady, taking a deep breath she walks to the door and opens it slowly, peeking "Yes?" Xiao said, the lady bowed "A letter came, it address to Lord Zhou Yu" she offered the letter, opening the door wide taking the letter "W-who is it from?" she asked examining the letter "The messenger didn't mention any names Lady Zhou" the lady explained "I see … thank you" the lady bowed and left, she closed the door and examine the letter but not opening it.

She place it the desk and stare at it. It has s scent of a flower, she wonders what kind flower but she can't figure it out. Thinking who will send a scented letter to Zhou Yu, immediately many bad thoughts came up in her mind. "Does he have a mistress? Oh I wish none! Maybe a lady seducing him? How could they! Zhou Yu is a married man!" asking and answering herself.

Debating against herself "Open it or not?" keep repeating those words and then glance at the letter while walking around in circles. "I'm his wife anyway, I-I have the right to know what's in that letter!" she spat out, walking towards the letter slowly, picking in up nervously. Her hands are shaking as she already commit a crime just by reading a letter not address to her, opening it slowly undid the ribbon taking out the folded letter, she place the envelop in the desk, swallowing before folding the letter open.

The door suddenly opens, she jump in surprise putting the letter behind her back immediately "Xiao" it was Zhou Yu "Zhou!" she gasp. Closing the door behind him, she quickly turns around and put the letter back together, her hands were quick. Turning around and smiles at her husband as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, we came back late" he said while walking towards the bed and sat on the edge, Xiao shook her head "Hmm its okay" she sat beside him "Are you hungry? I could bring you some dinner?" she added smiling weakly. He smile at her "Sure, I will wait here for you" about to respond but interrupted by the knock on the door "Excuse me, Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Ce would like to see you" a court lady spoke in the door "I will be right there" he yelled, the lady walks away.

"Duty awaits" giving a cheerful smile "I'm sorry, I promise this will be quick" reassuring her "It's okay I still have to prepare dinner" the couple have separate ways after leaving the room. The night is getting deep, silence slowly concurring the city, after an hour the meeting is dismissed. Zhou Yu looks up at the sky with a worried face; he hurried back to the room.

"Xiao" he sigh opening the door slowly peeking, he saw her in the table, steping in, closing the door and then turn around. Xiao Qiao fell asleep waiting for him, he felt guilty, lying that it will be quick but it wasn't. The foor has gotten cold, sitting in front of her "What i have done?" rubbing his temple. He do his work as the strategist perfectly, swaying the sword perfectly but why he can't perfect to be a good husband? Asking himself, is he putting his work over her?

The wind came in from the window bringing the scent of the flower from the letter, turning his attention to the desk, his face turn into a frown. Stood up walking towards the desk picking up the letter, he pause and turn to Xiao "H-have she read it?" murmuring. Not wanting her wife to know about this letter but keeping this secret is quite difficult for him when she's always sending letters while he's away and his wife are the one who will receive them.

Zhou Yu throws the letter from the window not even bother reading it. Xiao was woken up from her uncomfortable position, turning to her he helped her "Here, I'll carry you to bed" like an obedient child she nods, carrying her to the bed. Putting her down slowly and gently, then he notice the dress she wearing it make him more feel guilty.

* * *

The next day, Xiao Qiao was woken up by the sun rays, she hid her face with the covers, and Zhou Yu smiled watching her reaction leaning over whispering "Wake up sleepy head" she pushed his face away "Shut up" said Xiao "What?" surprised he pulls the covers revealing his sleeping wife "Ah! Why did you do that?" yelling at him feeling the cold morning breeze "It's morning, so stand up and get dressed" he said while folding the covers "I don't wanna, you can go on yourself" she pout sticking her tongue out. Zhou Yu just woke up so he is still in his thin white robe. Putting the folded covers in the edge of the bed, he put his hands on his waist "My, what a naughty girl you are?" he smiled mischievously; Xiao crossed her arms and frown. He rose pinning her down "Eh Zhou Yu!" she sequel, she didn't do anything to prevent it, he was fast. "I guess I have to punish you for being a naughty girl this morning" her eyes widen, face flushed and heart beating fast "Wha-what?" leaning his face close to hers slowly, she closed her eyes and turn her head.

In the other part of the castle, in the infirmary "So doc" Sun Ce asked, the physician turns to him and give him a shake hand and smiled "She's going to be alright Lord Sun Ce" he blinks in shock "But she has morning sickness? Ho-how could she be okay?" the physician shook his head "Those are the first signs of pregnancy Milord" he smiled at him "So you mean … Da is …" he turn silent "What's wrong?" then Sun Ce broke in laughter "Thank you! Thank you Doc!" he took his hand and shakes it then he hugged him "Your Welcome My Lord."

* * *

Zhou Yu's hand goes down to her waist as he lean slowly to her, Xiao is shivering in his hand movements. He stop and then tickle her, she laugh loudly "St-stop it!" she can't stop laughing, she is ticklish "So you will get up and dress okay?" he smile "Ah! Oka-okay! Al-alright" she can't speak properly, his still tickling her "Sto-stop it!" she cried in laughter. Zhou Yu stopped "So how's the punishment?" lying his hands on her sides "Quite okay I guess" smiling cherry "So you want more?" Xiao stare at her husband, her hands cupped his face, he gave her a puzzled look, and she pulled him into a hug. Zhou Yu was shock at what she just did, but he loved it. Returning the hug he kissed her.

Two days have passed. Tomorrow morning is the campaign. Of course they have to leave early than the predicted schedule. Xiao helped his husband pack some cloths "Here don't forget to tie your hair!" lending her ribbon "Xiao, come on .. It's yours, I can't" pouting she forcedly place it in his wrist "If you don't want to wear it! Just use it as an accessory" examining it "Alright fine" smiling cheery she takes out from her pocket a replica of the ribbon, tying it in her writs "So you have two of it" nodding "Yes, so everyone will know your married to me" shocked at her respond _"She did read it"_ he thought "Of course" pulling her into a hug "I'm only yours and you're only mine."

* * *

"WHAT!" Xing heard her mistress from the other room, quickly ran towards the next room "I-I'm sorry Milady" she pause hearing another girl's voice in the room, Xing lean her ears to the door, listening carefully.

"It's okay … it's not your fault … you did a great job reporting it to me immediately"

"They will be leaving tomorrow"

"I see … you're doing a great job … keep it up"

"Thank you my lady … I'm afraid I have to go back … they might notice that I was gone"

"Alright … losing your job in the castle will ruin everything"

"Job in the castle?" Xing repeated with a shock face.

* * *

AU: nyaa! i almost do a rated M *laughs* maybe soon i could make one ... / review review review please ! THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU:** Wah! i'm back! .. sorry for the late update it was christmas and new year family gatherings and everything ... HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! _

_here's the new chapter! please please please review review review! thank you very much!_

_the character here** Xing** is not copied from the fanfic **To be Loved**, i just made the name up but i never thought that it was a name already, sorry sorry!_

_i don't known any of the characters except **shin shui** and **rei xou** ... that's all enjoy enjoy!_

* * *

The sun is not yet raising but Zhou Yu is already awake, Xiao Qiao was in his muscular arms, sleeping peacefully. He didn't slept well, of course who will, you're going in the battle field, not sure if you can go back alive, his worried, what if they got defeated the Shu army will invade their homes, rape their wife and daughter. To prevent those from happening he have to win no matter what, to keep his beloved wife safe and away from greedy and lustful people.

Watching her sleep makes him feel at ease, he want them to stay like this, peaceful and at each other's arms, but he have to be realistic, the world they live in is unstable, its chaotic; many people wants to become higher than everyone else it disgust him. Brushing her bangs away from her round face, smiling at her with a close view of her he felt he have the best sit in the house.

His gazing was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, slowly sliding out in the bed not to wake her up. Opening the door "Yes?" the peasant bowed "My Lord, there is someone here to visit you" raised a brow "Visit me? At this early hour?" glancing at his sleeping wife, making a decision "Alright I will be there shortly" closing the door, he dressed in his armor but he didn't tie his hair, letting it lose.

Before leaving the room he glace at her sleeping figure, he want to say goodbye before they left, he knew if he didn't Xiao will be worried sick about him. Letting out a sigh he left the room, on the way to the lobby. The peasant bowed opening the door for him, revealing a woman facing back at him, he walks inside the peasant close the door to give them privacy.

* * *

Xiao Qiao was woken up when she felt that she was alone in the bed "Yu? … Zhouie?" she called weakly but no one respond, she stood up "Oh" her eyes widen "Oh no! Maybe they left already!" quickly she pull herself together, wearing only a thick robe she ran out of the room and go straight to the lobby "Oh! Why he didn't wake me up before he goes! When he gets home, I'm gonna kill him!" she thought while running.

Xiao heard this noise along the way "That … that was Zhou Yu" she mumbled, running fast to the lobby, getting curios about those she heard, even though she didn't heard it clearly. She ran inside the door of the lobby, she saw Shin and Zhou Yu staring angry at each other. Eyes widen while seeing Zhou Yu mad, she never saw him this mad before "Zhou Yu?" she murmured, he heard her and turn his attention to her, Shin stare at her. The three of them are staring at each other.

"W-what's going on?" Xiao asked in a puzzled face while staring at Zhou Yu and Shin

"I am the new hired lady in waiting for you Lady Zhou" Sin bowed gracefully to Xiao, Zhou Yu frown

"Lady in waiting?" she turn to Zhou Yu "You hired a lady in waiting?"

"Xiao I…" Zhou Yu couldn't finish his sentence

"He hired me because he was worried leaving you alone for a while Lady Zhou" Shin said interrupting them

"Oh I see …" Xiao sighs, then turns to Zhou Yu again "You really don't have too, I will be fine by myself" smiling at him

"Could we talk Xiao" he held her hand and then glace at Shin "Privately please"

Shin bowed and left the room, closing the door to have their privacy. Xiao looks up to him "Don't get close to her" giving her cautions "Why?" tilting her head

"Just trust me Xiao"

"I thought you hired her?"

"I…"

"Zhou Yu?" cupping his face "Is there something wrong?" she starting to get worried

"I'm fine, yes I did hire her, but I am still not sure" holding her hand on his face "That's why I still need you to be cautious"

Nodding "I see… but didn't I told you before I can take care of myself"

"I just want to be sure" pulling her into a hug "You are my precious wife"

She returns the hug, but still it's bothering her. When she asked him if he hired her, first he can't answer then now he answered giving her warnings. Why did he hired a lady in waiting for me then tells me to keep away from her? I can't understand.

* * *

"You're leaving my lady?" Xing ask while helping Shin pack her things "Yes but I am going alone" curious and confused she asked again "Will I will be going too as well?" hearing this make her freeze "And will the young mas-" Xing continued but interrupted when someone knock at the door.

Opening slowly, revealing a child, which is in nine years old of age, the boy have a long chestnut brown hair, fierce brown eyes and pale white skin, it resembles Zhou Yu. "Ryu!" Shin called approaching the young boy, kneeling in front of him, holding him in the shoulders "Where are you going?" he asked looking straight to her eyes "I will be gone for a few days, it's not that long, be a good boy and always listen to Xing alright" Ryu stare at Xing, she smiled at the young boy, turning back his attention to Shin "Alright" putting his tiny arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug "Be careful" he murmured. Shin returns the hug whispering something to the boy.

Xing watch them curious what she have whispered to him. Xing is a fourteen year old girl, she start serving Shin Shui a year ago, she's already with a young boy Ryu. Before she served her, she was a peasant wondering around the streets of Lujiang, begging arms from rich people. Her mother was ill she was the only one taking care of her. Shin was touched in the young girl's story. Paying all the medical bills just to help her. In order to repay her, Xing told her that she will serve her as a lady in waiting, Shin refuses but she insisted. Shin taught her everything she knows in serving. Bowing, pouring tea, serving food and many more. But ever since she never heard Ryu call Shin _Mother_ or even _Mama. _When she asks about this matter to her, Shin would change the subject forgetting the previous question. But she remember clearly that she introduce him to her as her son.

* * *

Xiao Qiao watch in the balcony the army getting ready for the campaign, making last preparations, making sure everything is working, making sure everything will go according to plan. Consumed by her thoughts, still cannot moved on, on what have happened earlier. She have not notice her sister sneaking behind her. "Boo!" surprising her, Xiao screams and jumps in shock "DA! Don't do that!" laughing at her "You're face was so serious, it's not like you" stepping in the balcony with her, viewing the army "Why are you alone?" letting out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard from my lady in waiting that Zhou Yu hired one for you" turning to face her

"Wow" sighing "News travel fast!" said with a bothered face

"Well sometimes it can be a good thing, sometimes it's not"

"… Yeah"

"So is true?"

"Yes, it is"

"So where is she?" eyes searching around the room

"She went home to get her things; she's not from the castle"

"Oh! A stranger?"

"I'm not sure … it's like they knew each other"

"Maybe that's the reason why he hired her" giving her an encouraging smile and then claps her hand "Oh! His so romantic!"

"I don't think so" crossing her arms and then pout

"Xiao don't be selfish" pinching her cheeks "He cared for you that's why he did this"

"I told him clearly that I can take care of myself, I don't need a lady whatever"

"He wants to be sure, now just deal with it and be thankful that he cares for you, rather than ignore you, okay?" explaining to her younger sister so that she can understood. Da Qiao protest as well when Sun Ce gave her a lady in waiting, she felt like a child and worthless but he explained to her why he did that, and then she soon understand why.

A sound of the trumpets was hears all over the castle, it was the signal of the departure of the army. The Qiao sisters hurried down stairs to say goodbye to their beloved husbands.

"It's time" Shin mumbles hearing the trumpet as well. Hurrying so that she can catch up. The gates are opening, revealing the army and that the back is the high officials together with some officers. Eyes searching for someone, worried and nervous, her eyes widen sighting what she was looking for Zhou Yu. He just got up in his horse, smiling in relief watching him from afar, and then continue running.

* * *

The sisters finally reach them "Wait!" Da yelled while panting behind her was her sister panting as well. The sworn brothers look at their backs "Da!" Sun Ce immediately dismounts from his horse and ran to his wife followed by Zhou Yu.

"Did you ran? I told you not to do that" hitting him in the chest "How dare you! Your just gonna leave without saying anything? How cruel are you?" crossing her arms, frowning at him, he just give her a smile pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry … please forgive me" whispering "Please come back safe, we will announce the great news together" returning the hug "I will" hugging her tightly "Together we will tell them."

On the other side, Zhou Yu held Xiao in her shoulders "You alright? You really don't need to ran" looking up to him "You were about to leave, of course I have to ran to catch up" his lips curl up into a smile "We were waiting for you to come down here, before we can go" eyes widen "You were?" pulling her into a hug "Of course" she returns the hug "Take care my love" whispering to her "I will, please come back safe and sound" kissing her in the temple "I will."

Emotionless while watching the couples say goodbye to each other, clenching her fist and silently cursing, glaring at them "You're happy days … are counted" she murmured.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu wave goodbye at their spouses and then set off going in the front of the army. Raising his tonfas "Today we will march to take back Ying province!" Sun Ce yelled with pride, the army raises their weapons and groans loudly. Pointing his weapon forward, the army starts marching. The people in the city cheer for them and pray for their safe return.

* * *

The court ladies stare and examine her while being introduce "This is Shin Shui, Lord Zhou Yu himself hired her to be Lady Zhou's lady in waiting" bowing gracefully "Please take care of me, I will work hard" one of the ladies stare at her nervously, Shin notices her, giving her a glare, as if she was ordering something.

"Have you heard?" "Yes I did" "Did Lord Zhou personally hired her?" "Yeah, maybe there related or something?" "I don't think so … maybe they have something else" "They kinda bit look alike" "She's so beautiful!" "Lord Zhou Yu and Shin could make a perfect couple rather than that brat" Shin Shui's arrival has brought a huge fuss all over the court ladies. Hearing these rumors she grins.

* * *

Da Qiao claps her hands "Absolutely lovely!" complementing Xiao "You think so?" she twirl around the room, showing her sister the new dress Zhou Yu bought "Of course!" standing up "He really knows you" giggling she twirl again.

* * *

The head of the Ladies in waiting Rei Xou give Shin a tour around the castle, telling her the rules and regulations, nodding in respond while walking in the long corridor, suddenly Shin asked.

"Is there a secret passage around here?"

"Secret Passages?"

"Yes, like a hidden door or perhaps an underground tunnel?"

"I have served here for about four years now … I believe, none"

"Ohh I see…"

"Why asked Shin?"

"I once live in castles like this, and they have secret passages"

"Ohh … well maybe there is but only the Sun family will probably know about it"

"I see"

* * *

"I wonder when is that lady in waiting of yours will arrive" Da asked while drinking tea "I don't know … maybe Rei Xou is giving her a tour around" sitting in the edge of the bed, braiding her hair, then suddenly stare at Da Qiao, from head to toe and from toe to head

"Sis"

"Yes?" placing down her tea cup

"In the past few days, you were guarded right?"

"Yes I was"

"Why?"

Da looks nervous, thinking of an excuse to use. Xiao move in front of her, staring at her "It was … because … you know" sensing that she's hiding something "What sis?" she got mad and tap the table standing up "Xiao! Why the subject was moved to me?" change of mood, in shock Xiao place a hand on her shoulders "I just want to know … I was worried … I thought something happen to you" letting out a sigh, she took her seat "I'm sorry … I should have told you … instead of hiding it to you" said with a guilty face.

Their conversation has been interrupted when Rei Xou and Shin Shui arrive, the servants bowed at them "Lady Sun, Lady Zhou, your lady in waiting Shin Shui" Rei introduce her once more, Shin bowed again "I will work hard to please you Milady" smiling gracefully "Oh thank you" Xiao stood up greeting her, shaking her hand, Da Qiao watch her examining the new comer. "Oh this my sister Da Qiao" introducing her own sister, standing up greet her "Nice to meet you Shin" she bowed again "It's an honor to meet the wife of the Little Conquer" Da turn her attention to Rei "Could you please bring us some hand foods" Rei bowed and left the three ladies.

"So Shin could you tell us about yourself" Da took a seat, Shin nod, Xiao keep standing "Well I am from Lujiang" she started "Yu's from Lujiang too" Xiao interrupted "He is" said Shin "So you knew him?" said Da "Yes" said Shin "We're childhood friends in the matter of fact" she added "No wonder he picks to take care of Xiao" said Da. Xiao was collecting everything she heard "Why he didn't introduce her as a childhood friend to me before" she thought "Well tell us more Shin" said Da, at this time Xiao observe her keenly.

"Well I'm twenty three years old"

"_Zhou Yu's twenty three years old too" _Xiao thought

"I just got in the city a week ago"

"_We got back here a week ago too"_

"The citizens are very welcoming and friendly"

"Yes they are" said Da

"Oh and I have a son"

The Qiao sisters were shock "A son?" they spoke at the same time.

"Yes" Shin laughs "His nine years old and very quiet but his so sweet"

"Oh I see so your married Shin" said Xiao

"No milady I'm not married"

"Why? You have a child? Where is his father?" asked Xiao

"It's a long story Lady Zhou"

* * *

Later that night, a storm came down at the city. Loud thunders, strong winds and hard rain pour down the city. Xing was preparing for her slumber, folding her working cloths, when the door suddenly open with a loud thunder, she gasps in shock "Y-young master?" seeing the young boy standing at the door, his eyes were swollen, nose pinkish and his holding a small pillow, she walk towards the boy "Is there" another thunder was heard, Ryu hugged her whimpering "You're scared at the thunder" she hold the young boy "Can I sleep here with you" he asked "Of course you can" Ryu manage to smile hearing his request was granted.

Back in the castle, Xiao was watching the rain at the window with a worried face "I hope there alright" praying for the safety of the army and her husband. Without knocking Shin step inside the room with a tray of tea, the door closed soundly making Xiao gasps in shock and turn around "SHIN!" she scream her name "You scared me!" she added "Oh I'm sorry Milady" placing down the tray in the table. Shin bowed "I am really sorry" letting out a sigh "It's okay Shin" turning around at the window "Your done for the day, thank you, you could rest now" Xiao said, she bowed again "Thank you Milady" closing the door behind her.

"_Don't get close to her" "Why?" "Just trust me Xiao" "I need you to be cautious"_ Zhou Yu's words wonder in her mind _"We're childhood friends in the matter of fact"_ then Shin's words. It was bothering her so much, she couldn't sleep. Suddenly she remember a letter, the letter that was address to Zhou Yu, she stood up and ran to the desk, opening the drawers finding the letter but couldn't find it, then turn in the book shelf but still nothing "Where is that?" asking herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AU:** ahhh *sighs* sorry late up date ... its because my school having a stupid event! anyway here's the new chapter! enjoy ! thank you for the reviews ! please please please review again ! thank you ! :D_

* * *

"Zao shang hao! Lady Zhou! Rise and shine!" Shin loudly spoke, opening the door on Xiao Qiao's room, to wake her up "Oh Shin!" she yelled while in the covers, Shin opens the curtain, letting the sun light came in the room "Milady the storm have passed away, the sun brightly beautiful, it's a good day to take a stroll in the city" speaking while staring at the city "Shin, what did you eat for breakfast?" mumbles in covers "Milady" she walk towards the bed and sat on the edge "A piece of bread and a cup of tea milady, why you'd ask?" tilting her head "Don't ever eat those again, it made you hyper! You distracted me in my slumber! I was having a nice dream!" Xiao spat at the covers, Shin lowered her head down "I'm sorry, Lady Zhou, I didn't mean-" a surprising pillow hit her in the face "Got Yah!" Xiao said in a cheery tone and then laughs "Milady?" Shin almost yelled at the surprise attack "Oh I got you good!" she giggles at her successful prank "Very funny Lady Zhou" she smiled and chuckle.

* * *

"Sis, come on please!" Xiao begging her older sister to join her taking a stroll in the city, using her huge puppy eyes and charms "Come on sis!" insisting her to come but Da Qiao crossed her arms and keep her head up high "Xiao, I told you, I don't want too!" pouting at her sister, she stamp at the wooden floor "Could you tell me the reason why?" Da glance at her "I just … don't!" and then keep her head high again, avoiding to be caught in Xiao's puppy eyes "Why? Don't you want to be with me anymore?" pouting "Xiao, you have a lady in waiting right?" facing her younger sister, she nods "Yes, I have" pinching her cheeks "Well then why don't you take her along with you?" and then walks away toward the mirror and brush her hair, Xiao followed her and hold her in the shoulders "Oh sis! Please pretty please!" making her puppy eyes again, letting out a sigh "Xiao, I have to do something important at the moment" she held her hand "You understand right Xiao?" smiling at her, Xiao nods "I understand" giving a disappointed look.

Not successful convincing her sister she walk out of her room, closing the door behind her and started strolling. While walking she notice that her lady in waiting was missing, she started looking around "Where is she?" scratching her head. When she can't find her anywhere she continues on walking alone. Praying that she won't cross any court ladies, but she prayed too late. Thinking of a way not to be seen she hides in the bushes.

"Have you heard?" "Yeah but I only got a few details" "Well then, it was told to me that they talk there for about an hour" "An hour? Was that too long for a talk! Oh maybe they did do more than talking" "Yeah maybe perhaps" "But do you think Lord Zhou Yu's a, you know!" "Maybe no but it's hard to believe that he has no experience!" "Yeah so Lady Xiao Qiao's was not the first" "Well that's a relief" "I wonder who was it, she was lucky!" "Oh you bet!"

The court ladies soon disappear in thin air. Shocked, confuse and hurt, feelings mixed, Xiao stood up revealing herself from the bushes. She again recollects what the happenings were but she can't do it anymore, it hurts too much for her now. Rumors were going around that her lady in waiting and her husband have a secret affair, that were the reason why he hired her, some say that they were related but the strongest and more believable rumor was the secret affair. "Do they? Were they? Did they? But since when?" Xiao mumbles, not in the right mind she walks in the corridor not knowing where she is head, without noticing she walks out of the castle.

* * *

"Have you heard?" "Shin Shui have a son!" "How old was it?" "I heard it was about nine" "They live near the castle" "Do you think its" "Maybe" "Have you seen it?" "No not yet" "Oh my Lady Xiao Qiao was left behind?" the ladies laugh "Next time I got out I will search for that child" "Oh let me come with you!" "Oi me too!" the ladies were making another commotion about a new gossip they got.

Many peasants had been bumping on her accidentally but she doesn't react, her mind was flying away, still walking not wanting to stop "Maybe I can reach him by walking like this" she thought. The citizens of the city were staring at her "Was that Lady Xiao Qiao?" "She's one of the Two Qiaos right?" the whispering of the crowd were a bit loud, she can hear them all "She's married to Lord Zhou Yu" "How lucky that brat is!" eyes were tear hearing the criticism of the crowd "Where is she going?" "Maybe to find someone to bed with" heart aches "Why did Lord Zhou Yu even marry her?" "Maybe Lady Da beg for it, she was pathetic, needs someone to baby sit perhaps" "But why it has to be him?" clenching her fist "Stop it" she murmurs, but the commotion just got louder and louder, she stop walking, tears falling from her face then fall in the dusty ground.

"Lady Zhou!" hearing some calls her she pause "Lady Zhou!" there is it again, turning around finding the one calling her "Lady Zhou!" Shin wave her hands so she can saw her "Shin!" she smiled seeing one call her "Shin!" she ran towards her lady in waiting, finally reached her Xiao gave her a hug "Shin, Shin" burying her face in her chest, returning the hug, brushing her hair "There, there Lady Zhou" speaking softly "Shin, I can't take it anymore" she started crying "Milady, please don't say that be strong these are all trials" comforting her "It's too much, I can't handle it anymore" trying to speak clearly in her sobs "I'm here Milady, I'll stand by your side no matter what" looking up to her "Y-you will?" eyes written with hope "Yes Milady" hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Oh look at this" Xiao picks up a jeweled hair clip, examining it with a smile on her face, Shin watches her quietly "Its beautiful isn't?" she asked showing her the clip "Yes it is" nod and smile in respond "I'll take this please" Xiao handles the clip to the vendor, she smiled and took the clip, putting it in a box. Shin hand her pouch to pay for the item. After doing some shopping, the two ladies decided to take a break for a moment. They were wondering around the city for a while and yet Xiao Qiao only bought the hair clip, it can be seen in their faces that they are tired from walking but still Xiao don't want to go home yet.

They eat lunch at the ordinary restaurant, two bowl of rice and a whole plate of noodles. "Milady, we've been wondering around the city, are you not tired yet?" Shin ask in concern "Yes i am tired" Xiao nods "But i have to find something that will fit my sister and zhou yu" she added

"Something that will fit them?" she repeated

"Yes, if you don't know Zhou Yu's birthday is coming and Da already celebrated her birthday but I haven't got her anything, so i am here today"

"Oh i see"

"If you're tired, you could go home first"

"Oh no milady I am just fine, i was concerned for you, please do not worry about me"

"Hmm i see" and they continue on searching in the city.

Finally after thirty minutes Xiao finally saw something, eyes widen while walking towards it "Oh my" she sighs, Shin just followed her, Xiao picks up the large fan, decorate with flowers. While examining it, the vendor said "Oh Lady Xiao Qiao, what a pleasant surprise" greeting her with a smile Oh it's you!" smiling back at the old man. Shin eyed the old man like a criminal you don't want to be acquaintance with. "It's been a long time, you we're this big when I last saw you" placing his hand in his chest, showing how Xiao were small at that time "Oh yeah, it has been a long time! How are you?" she giggled. The vendors and shoppers eyed them.

"I am good, good! How about you and your sister?" the old man let them enter his shop, giving them seats and offer them tea, Xiao took the tea but Shin refuse "Well were doing well, thank you" Xiao answered and take a sip of the tea "Well then what brings you here?" the man take a seat in front of them "Well oh!" she gasp "I almost forgot! I would like you to meet my lady in waiting Shin Shui" bowing gracefully "Oh how fascinating" the man said "Where here to find gifts for my sister and Zhou yu" Xiao continues "Who is zhou yu?" questioned the man, face blushed and she looks down "M-my husband" said shyly, laughing "Oh my I never thought you're already married! You really have grown aren't you!" giggling "Yeah" after a short chitchat, Xiao announce that she should leave, giving the old man the payment for the purchased item, but he didn't take it "Eh please I insist" Xiao place the money at his palm "Take it as a gift from me to you and your sister" he gave her another large fan, identical to the one she bought "here, take this" Shin raised a brow seeing the elegant fans together. While walking back to the castle Shin asks.

"Lady Zhou, who was that man?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he was a family friend of the Qiaos, he is making fans, hair clips, brushes and many more"

"Oh well he is certainly a professional, i mean, his works are very elegant and beautiful"

"Yes they are! That's why he is quite famous for it" Xiao smiled.

"She's crying in the streets? How pitiful" "What an attention seeker" "Can she do more than cry?" "What a cry baby" "Why did Lord Zhou Yu married a stupid girl like her" the crowd murmured.

* * *

Da Qiao was in the infirmary, looking nervous and happy at the same time "Lady Sun" the physician called; looking up "Yes?" he walks towards her "No need to be anxious, it will be fine" holding her hand in support "T-thank you" she held her abdomen "It's my first time" the physician chuckles "You did the same thing when Lady Sun, Lord Sun Ce's mother was first find out that she was carrying the Little conquer" laughing at the event that repeated itself.

* * *

"We're here at last!" Sun Ce eyed the mountains "We need to prepare for battle Ce" Zhou Yu came from his back "Yes your right buddy, I can't wait to get home" turning to his sworn brother "Me too" they both walk down the path that leads to their main camp. Zhou Yu was talking to Lu Xun and Lu Meng, pointing at the map and then at the strategy that he made, placing the army in position, reserved troops and man in the front lines.

* * *

"Please wait here and I will get you some warm to drink Milady" Shin said while helping Xiao to pull the covers on her, nodding like an obedient child she is, Shin left closing the door silently. Xiao Qiao felt small, unwanted and worthless, she wanted to disappear but she can't, opening her hand, staring at the ring, their wedding ring "Why did you marry me?" questioning the ring, she was about to cry again _"Don't be sad now my love, I'm here, I will never leave you" _Zhou Yu's words suddenly came in her mind. Remembering all the good times she had with Zhou Yu, all her worries and pain go away, finally she manage to smile, forgetting all the hurt she felt.

* * *

"Lady Xiao Qiao hit Shin in face" "What really!" "I always knew something is wrong with her" "But why did she hit her?" "It was said that she distracted her slumber" "That's the only reason!?" "How mean!" "So really have that shitty attitude" "How fake she is!" court ladies have talked about the incident like it was done on purpose but that was supposed to be prank. Xiao Qiao's image changed in one day, from innocent girl to sluttish girl.

* * *

After two days Xiao Qiao decided to lock herself in her room for a while, this immediately reached to Da Qiao. Only wearing a night gown she rush to her sister's chamber with a worried face and nervousness, her husband strictly told her not to move around but hearing this news she got all worked up. Running fast while her servants try their best to catch up on her, spotting Xiao's door she pause and breath, finally her servant catch up "L-lady Sun please" said while panting, ignoring the concerned lady she hurriedly knock on the door "Xiao! Xiao Qiao!" yelling her name at the door. The door opened fast "Lady Sun-" Shin greeted but interrupted when Da Qiao pushed herself inside the room, thinking that Xiao order Shin not to let anyone get in, walks inside hurriedly, finding her sister, spotted her at the bed "Xiao!" she called angrily, putting her hands in her waist walking towards her "Why are you not leaving this room?" Xiao in shock blinks at her "Xiao answer me!" getting mad and worried at the same time "Sis" standing up "I'm alright, there's no need for you to worry" panting her at her back "You didn't answer my question!" her voice got high, Shin and Da Qiao's servant stare at her "Sis, calm down" realizing that she's over reacting, she looks down. Xiao knew her sister got embarrassed "Could you please give us privacy" turning at Shin, the two servants bowed and closed the door. Guiding her to take a seat on the edge of the bed, Xiao spoke first.

"Are you alright? Did you already calm down?"

Nodding "Yes, Xiao"

"Good" smiling at her

"Xiao, why you lock yourself in here, from what I heard from my servant, you were here for two days straight, why is there something wrong?" placing her palm at her forehead, checking of she had a cold

Xiao remove her hand "I'm totally fine"

"Then why?"

"It's just, I" hesitate to tell the true reason

"Xiao" holding her hand "You can tell me, I'm your sister right? I can understand" looking straight through her eyes, letting her feel that she's not alone

"I … I missed Zhou Yu" she lied again

"Ohh Xiao" pulling her in a hug, placing her temple at her chest, brushing her hair "There, there they will be home soon." Leaning on her, burying her face, hugging her tighter, Da Qiao felt it is something else, she didn't ask and just wait for her to tell her what is it that bothering her like this, or perhaps making her depressed. Xiao's feelings are fragile, it can easily be broken, but the mask she wears is firm so emotion can easily escape. It's true she missed him, but the true reason was the rumor, the rumors.

* * *

"_I can't believe it he married her! She's a mere child" "A stupid and clumsy one" "She's more suited to a peasant" "I thought she's very innocent and all but I guess not she's more than a whore." "It was told to me that they talk there for about an hour" "An hour? Was that too long for a talk! Oh maybe they did do more than talking" "Shin Shui have a son!" "How old was it?" "I heard it was about nine" "Do you think its" "Lady Xiao Qiao hit Shin in face" "How mean!" "So really have that shitty attitude" "How fake she is!" "Why did Lord Zhou Yu married a stupid girl like her"_

It repeated in her mind countless times, she can't take it anymore, covering her ears, tears flowing down her cheeks, now she's clenching her own hair "Stop it, stop it, please stop" she mumbles _"How fake she is!" "A stupid and clumsy one" _"Stop" she whimpered _"She's more suited to a peasant" "So really have that shitty attitude" _"Shut up!" now she's yelling _"Why did Lord Zhou Yu married a stupid girl like her" _screaming she snaps out "Fine … I'll show you the person you all gossiping about" said in a husky tone.

* * *

_**AU:** WAH! its starting X3 ... please review review ! thank you so much !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AU:** Yeah! finally i updated ! XP ... sorry i am updating late much lately, i got tons of school works and such ... any way here is the new chapter! please do forgive me if i have wrong grammars, i got excited writing what's in my head resulting i type fast, not looking at the monitor if its right ! do stupid of me! okay okay! enjoy! please please please review review ! thank you so much *hugs*_

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, she slowly pulling the edge of the ribbon to untie her hair, it has grown longer than she expected, picking up the white powder of makeup applying it in her delicate face, putting eye shadow making her eyes sparkle and finally the crimson red lips. Staring at the mirror, gazing at her new look, it has never cross her mind do this but anger have consumed her. Her innocence have disappeared quickly, you can never recognize her any more.

* * *

The morning raise, Shin is on her way to her mistress's chamber, knocking lightly "Good Morning Lady Zhou, I'm coming in" announcing her arrival, slowly opening the door, sun light rays flash on her face making her close her eyes "Oh Shin, you've finally arrive" slowly opening her eyes revealing Xiao standing in front of her "Mi-my lady?" jaw drop and eyes widen "W-what happened?" ask in shock "It's beautiful right?" twirling around. Shoulder and legs were showing, hair down and wearing high heels, Xiao smile at her mischievously "Come on let's go to the city" still in her cheery voice she hops on her way to the door, Shin eyed her in total shock "Wha?" she sigh, noticing that her servant is not following she turn to her "What are you standing there for? I told you, let's go to the city" ordering her "But Milady dress like that?" crossing her arms and glare at her.

"What wrong with this?"

"It's too short; you're like wearing a towel or you're not wearing anything at all"

"The hell you care"

"But-"

"Ah if you don't want to come with me, just say it, how annoying"

Xiao turn her back at her and started walking, Shin let out a sigh and follow her. While walking in the corridors, the servants and court ladies of the castle stare at the new Xiao Qiao, Xiao didn't care she continue walking, hearing the whisperings of the crowd she pause, Shin stare at her in confuse. Xiao started walking towards the two court ladies, the two bowed at her "Lower" Xiao said, the two look at each other puzzled "I said bow lower!" Xiao said, placing her hands in her waist, the two do what they have ordered "Next time the both of you whispered, make sure you're the only one who can hear it" said in a husky tone, the two look terrified. The crowd stares at them with bothered faces.

* * *

Xiao have reach the front gates, turning at her back "Call a carriage now" shouting at Shin "Yes, right away" Shin bowed and started looking, Xiao lean on the gate while watching Shin. After a few minutes Shin finally caught one, panting she walks to Xiao "Milady the carriage have arrive" Xiao frown at her "What took you so long!?" yelling at her "Milady I-" trying to explain "Ah shut up, I want to walk now" she started walking and glare at the carriage, Shin followed her with a bothered face. Walking in the busy streets, she examines every store "How pathetic" Xiao sighs "Milady, what exactly are you finding this time?" Shin ask at her back "Shut up I can't decide" frozen at her answer "What the?" Shin murmured. "Please try this!" "Buy here it's cheaper!" the market is at its usual noise, searching again in the city Xiao eyed at the products and then to the vendors, Shin followed her quietly.

* * *

"Have you seen how she dresses now?" "Yes we did!" "It's so reviling!" "So her true colors are now showing" "She looks like she came out from the red-light district" "It suits her very well" "The same with her shitty attitude" Da Qiao heard clearly the chattering, confused and hurt she turn her back and walk away as if she didn't hear anything. Her lady in waiting told her that Xiao Qiao have arrive from the city, leaving her knitting she rushed to her young sister's chamber, to see with her own eyes if those rumours she heard was true.

Opening the doors violently, frowning at her "Xiao?" eyeing her from foot to head and head to foot, realizing what she heard earlier was true, her cloths and hair has changed, walking towards her "Xiao, w-what happened?" asking in concern. Da Qiao can sometimes predict her if she have problems, keeping it all to herself, often times she told her not to carry grudge or do this alone, but Xiao is determine to fix her own problems by herself, even though she is suffering inside.

"Da!" Xiao stood up "Don't barge in like that, its distracting" Da hold her in shoulders, holding her still and looking straight to her eyes "Xiao, what's wrong?" shoving her arms, turning her back at her.

"Nothing" she sighs

"Nothing? Xiao, I told you many times before-"

"If I have a problem I should tell it to you, instead of keeping it all by myself?" Xiao finished her sentence, facing her

"What is it? What's wrong, tell me" holding her hand, showing her sympathy

"How could I tell you?!" shoving her hand away from hers and step backward

"What you mean?" Da is getting anxious

"Ever since Zhou Yu and I got back here, I wanted to tell you everything but I can't"

"Why you can't? I understand you Xiao"

"No you don't ... And perhaps you'll never will" looking down, hiding her face

"Why can't you tell me!"

"You really want to know why? Huh!" looking up on her glaring

"You're carrying a child!" she yelled

"What?" Da sighs in shock, she wanted to tell her badly about her pregnancy but Sun Ce wants to announce it first when he comes back home.

"You're pregnant!"

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh God! It's so obvious! Do you really think I would not notice it? The way you eat, drink and walk! Your attitude" Xiao's eyes is getting teary, yet you can see that she is angry

"I'm not dense as everyone thinks"

"Xiao ..." Da didn't know what to say. She never thought that her sister have this kind of attitude, now she just realize, she don't know that much who is Xiao Qiao

"What? You will deny it?"

"Xiao, I"

"How could you! How could you do this to me! For all of the people, I didn't expect you to lie to me! Keep secrets to me!"

"Xiao! Believe me I wanted to tell you about this, but Ce he-" trying to explain

"Just stop, I don't want to hear anymore" turning her back on her

"Xiao..."

"Da, your pregnant, you mustn't be stressed"

"Xiao Qiao listen to me!" Da gets angry

"This is the reason why I don't want to tell you my problems! Because you will let your self-involved and then if you got hurt! People will blame me for it! So please! For the better of both of us, please ... Just let me be ... Leave me alone" those words were not usually coming out from the innocent and charring Xiao Qiao.

"Xiao, can you forget what have happened that day, it was so long ago"

"Shin, please escort Lady Sun out my room" Xiao said calmly. Da Qiao turn to see Shin, eyes widen and shock, she haven't notice that they we're not alone. Shin bowed and walk towards Da "For how long you were standing there?" she asked "I-" answering politely "Why you didn't step out of the room and give us privacy!" she cut Shin's words "Why you didn't excuse yourself when we were having this conversation" Da yelled at the servant, Xiao turn around.

"Don't blame her, I told her not to leave my side, she was just following orders"

"Even if-"

"Don't bring this out on her! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Ever since she got here you've been acting strange!"

"So you think I was influenced? Put the blame on her huh, just to ease that guilt of yours!"

"Xiao that's not it!"

"Then what is it then?"

The Qiao sisters stare at each other; Xiao Qiao's eyes were fierce for the first time. The sisters fought several times, but this was the first time Xiao raised her voice to her older sister Da Qiao. Shin didn't do anything, putting her head down not wanting to interfere or get involved at the situation. "If you're finish, please leave, I am tired" once again Xiao turn her back on her sister "Escort her to her chambers" she added "There is no need, I can do it by myself" Da walks out of her room, closing the door behind her violently. With heart and emotion's broken Da don't want to talk to her own sister any more letting a tear fall from her face "Where is my sister" she mumbles while walking away from the sister she used to know.

* * *

"Milady?" Shin sighs, calling her mistress "Leave me be for a moment, your dismissed" Xiao respond not facing her servant "Have a good night Lady Zhou" bowing gracefully as she left her room. Walking slowly at the corridor, gazing at the huge garden within the castle grounds, feeling the cold breeze making her hug herself she closed her eyes, savouring this peaceful moment. Until a young court lady show up behind her "Report" Shin said turning around, facing her.

* * *

The young girl has the same age as Xing. She was found by Rei Xou, she was a street child, Rei found her got hit by a carriage that she was riding, she felt bad leaving her like that so she brought her in the castle and treat her wounds personally, by that time she was still twelve. "What's your name?" Rei asked, the young fragile girl looks up to her "My name is Kochou" Rei has no husband nor child, so she kept and raise Kochou like her own daughter, she gave her surname so that no one will question Kochou. Like Shin, Rei teach Kochou everything she knows.

It was hard for Rei Xou to keep a child in the castle at those times; she was serving the late Wu Lord, Lord Sun Jian. Even Lord Sun Jian questioned Kochuo, she explained everything, begging him to let the child stay, Sun Jian felt bad if he will order to throw the child away so he agreed, telling Rei that she will be responsible for Kochou, Rei smile in relief that her request was granted.

Kochou walked to her room, opening the door slowly, she paused hearing someone was coughing in pain "Rei?" she mumbles. Opening the door wide revealing Rei coughing, covering her mouth "Rei!" she rushed to her side "W-what's wrong?" asking in concern, Rei check her handkerchief and immediately hide it from Kochou "I'm fine dear, there's no need to worry" cupping her face "But you were" Rei smiled at her, reassuring her that she is fine "It's just a little cough, it's nothing" Kochou clench her fist, she knew Rei was lying to her "I told you before, let me do all the work, you should rest" she protest.

"Kochou Xou, I am the head court lady, I must to my responsibility-"

"Even though you're ill?" Kochou cut her words

"I am not ill"

"It shows from your face that you are, that was the exact thing my mother told me" she looks down "Then when I came back home, I found her lying in the ground ... lifeless" pulling Rei into a hug "Don't leave me please, I beg you!"

"Kochou, I'll never leave you" returning the hug, brushing her hair.

* * *

The land was muddy because of the rain; it was hard to neither walk nor run. The battle of Ying Province had turn into a bloodbath; many men were stab and killed. Gan Ning and Ling Tong were asking for assistance, Lu Xun and Lu Meng are holding while Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were planning for a new strategy. "Damn that Zhuge Liang, I knew it, he use himself as a decoy" clenching his fist "So what are we gonna do now? How about the reserve troops?" Sun Ce suggested "Your right" a new idea has pop out of Zhou Yu's mind.

* * *

"Ah!" Xiao screamed in terror as she stood up, sweating and panting "Milady!" Shin rushed to her "Milady, what is it?" calming her down "Zhou Yu, he, Zhou Yu" Xiao sighs "What is it? What happened to Zhou Yu!" Shin asked panicking "He-he got stab, a-at the ba-back" tears staring to fall from her eyes, she held Shin's arm, leaning "Please tell me he'll be alright! Shin!" Shin was shock as well, shaking her head "Mi-milady, i-it was just a dream" she return into her posture "Lord Zhou Yu is a skilful man, I'm sure he will be back here without a scratch" sitting next to her "A-are you sure?" Xiao asked sobbing "I'm sure."

* * *

After three days, Xiao Qiao is still in her new outfit, revealing clothes and make-up Whenever the sisters cross paths they will avoid each other, avoiding eye contact, they were like total strangers. It is really tragic that the strong bond of the Qiao sisters have was broken by a mere rumour.

* * *

"_Xiao w-what's wrong?" I approached her, crying in the dark corridor "They called me stupid and annoying". Later that evening I overheard my cousins talking about my sister Xiao, that she was stupid and annoying, I got angry and approached them immediately, giving them a piece of my mind. But I was so young and naïve and they were grown up, they beat me up and throw me in the back of our manor. The maids have found me nearly dying; they brought me to the nearest infirmary. Father, mother and Xiao came afterwards. I told my father what have happened to me, Xiao heard it all. Ever since then she didn't talk to me about her problems. I think she blame herself for what have happened to me, but I don't blame her, I did it all by myself. After that incident father decided to leave the Qiao manor, to keep us safe from our own cousins, it was very sad but before we left I heard one of the Qiao elders blame Xiao for this accident. We moved to Jiang Dong, it was huge and scary at first but after meeting our father's friends and comrades we feel safe and happy. _

_Until now she doesn't want me to get involved in her problems, so she kept it all by herself, feeling the burden all alone. No wonder she snaps like that, after all the problems she has alone. I want to help her, I want to be here for her, but I don't know what exactly her problem is._

* * *

_**AU:** guess i created a new Xiao Qiao? i think so ... tell me if i did! please please review review ! thank you so much !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AU:** wow! i update fast this time ! X3 ... here is the new chapter! please please review review thank you so so much! _

* * *

The rain stop and the battle ended, looking around at his environment, dead bodies of his army and the army of Shu will be seen. His weapon was covered with thick blood, tired and wet he looks up and the clouds reveal the sun. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the "When this will end" he sighs. Footsteps were heard coming towards him, not letting his guard down he turn around pointing his weapon at the man "Milord!" it was his servant, putting down his weapon "Yes?" kneeling in front of him "You don't have to do that" holding him in the shoulders, guiding him to stand up "Lord Zhou Yu" the man spoke shaking "What happened to Zhou Yu?" the man gulped "H-he defeat Zhao Yun" his eyes widen "He defeated him" repeating what the man said "Yes, someone had reported to Liu Bei, making him fall-back he continued "So this means, we won" he slowly smile and laugh "WE WON" he screams "Yes Lord Sun Ce!" from a far the Wu empire flag raise signalling that the Ying Province is now back in Wu's territories.

* * *

"Lady Zhou, aren't you going outside today?" Shin asked while pouring tea for Xiao, she was staring at the scenery "No … I want to stay here for a while" she responded in a soft tone "You're been here for four days, people are asking" Shin said in a concerned manner, Xiao turn facing her.

"What are they asking?"

"What is happening to you?"

"Tell them anything … make-up something" turning back to the scenery

"But Milady, it's not healthy for you to just stay here"

"When I go out … people will criticize me, maybe staying here is the best thing to do"

"Milady, you have lived here in this castle long before me, you can fight them"

"I just did, but the result was different from what I am expecting"

"You didn't think through when you were acting, that's why the result turned out like that"

"What do you think I supposed to do?"

"You already did the first step"

Xiao got curious, he turn again facing her "What do you mean?" Shin smile mischievously at her "Milady, allow me to help you get revenge on those people who have judge you in the wrong way" she walk closer to her whispering. It looks like a demon whispering to its victim.

* * *

"It has been a week now" Da Qiao sighs, holding her fan "What Milady" her servant almost heard her mumblings "For how long Xiao is staying in her room?" she asked.

"It has been a while now Milady"

"Have you heard anything why she is isolating herself?"

"I haven't heard anything Milady"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Xiao questioned Shin while arranging her hair "Yes, trust me, this will work" she brush up Xiao's hair, pony tailing it in the side, applying too much white powder on her face, putting eye shadow, blush on and lip stick. Even her wardrobe was chosen by Shin. She examines Xiao from head to foot and from foot to head, smiling seeing her work done. Their so called bonding was interrupted by a court lady knocking at the door, Xiao was the one who open it "What you want?" the young girl Kochou was shock, what a greeting "Ahm, L-lord Sun Quan ask f-for your audience L-lady Zhou" raising a brow while glaring at the young girl "What does he want?" Kochou gulp "I-it was not said, i-I was o-order to call you Milady" she was shivering, she's so scared "Fine, tell them I will be there" closing the door at the young girl, Kochou let out a loud sigh. Da Qiao was summoned as well "Lord Sun Quan huh? I wonder what it is."

* * *

Once again the Qiao sisters were in a one place, behind Xiao Qiao is Shin, smiling Da Qiao was irritated seeing her behind her sister. After a few seconds finally Sun Quan showed up with Lian Shi holding a scroll, he sat in front of them while Lian Shi sat on his side.

"What is it, Quan Quan" Xiao started

"Please, ask in manner" Da said

"Whatever" Xiao crossed her arms

Sun Quan and Lian Shi watch them puzzled "Okay … I called you here because Lord Sun Ce sent a message"

"My Sun Ce!" Da said

"Why I am here for?" Xiao ask

"This may concern Lord Zhou Yu as well" Lian Shi said

"What did he say?" Da ask

"They will be coming back home" Quan said

"When!?" Xiao ask smiling in excitement

"But did they win the battle?" Da ask

"Yes they did, our army is victorious against the Shu army" Quan said

"Is there any wounded?" Da ask

"Yes, there is" Quan said in a low tone

"Who was wounded?!" Xiao ask

"Please Lady Zhou calm down" Lian Shi said

"Will you spit it out now?!" Xiao said standing up

"Stop this stupidity XIAO QIAO!" Da yelled

Sun Quan and Lian Shi are clue less in what is happening between the two Qiaos

"What?" Xiao turn to Da

"Could we talk for a moment please" Da said standing up, grabbing Xiao then point to Shin "Don't you dare follow us or I will pull your all your hair by my bare hand!"

"Don't say that to her, she's under my employment I am the only one who can order her around!" Xiao said shoving her hand to get out of her grip

"Shut up! She's on Zhou Yu's employment! He is the one you hired her!" Da yelled again and then grab her again walking out of the room.

* * *

Da Qiao is pulling Xiao in the gardens where they can be alone "L-let go! You're hurting me!" Xiao protest "Fine!" letting go of her hand, Xiao held her hand.

"Why are you acting this way? What do you think Zhou Yu will say to you seeing you in this state?"

"Why do you care? It will be between us, didn't I told you before to leave me alone"

"Well I can't so deal with it!"

"What do you want?"

"Xiao Qiao, my sister, my loving, caring and innocent sister Xiao Qiao"

"She's not that innocent, caring and loving"

"Yes she is, she was just influenced"

"Stop this already, I can't take this anymore"

"Then drop this act! Stop wearing make-up and wearing short robes!"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up!" Xiao yelled, stamping the ground and clenching her fist, Da stare at her in shock

"I can't take this anymore, stop it already, leave me alone"

"Xiao" trying to pull her into a hug, but Xiao step backward putting her head down

"You wouldn't understand, you will never understand"

"Of course I will, Xiao"

"NO! You don't!"

"Xiao don't say that!" Da Qiao's getting teary

"Why not? It's all true, why her sister is smart and she's not? Why she is pretty and her is not? Why her sister is that and I am this? Everything I do will always be compared to you"

Da Qiao don't know what to say, she didn't knew that they were being compared

"You don't know how it feels to be compared all time, everything I do is wrong, everything I say is wrong, perhaps my birth is wrong too" tears fell down from Xiao's face, she wipe it with her sleeves and then ran "XIAO!" Da Qiao screamed her name but she didn't turn. One by one Xiao's hatred are going out, all the pain she kept inside spilling, the façade mask she use is breaking.

* * *

In the front gate of the castle, Da Qiao stands watching the sun go down, behind her Sun Quan is approaching; Da Qiao is clenching her fist hearing his foots steps coming towards her "Lady Sun" he spoke "Who was wounded?" asking in a soft tone "Here" presenting her the scroll, she turn around facing him, she looks at the scroll but didn't take it "I don't want to read it! Just tell me who!" hands shaking she's nervous who might be it "Please calm down, my brother was not hurt, he is fine" he explained "Then w-who is wounded?" Sun Quan stare at her, her eyes widen realizing the answer. Mostly Zhou Yu was the one sending letters, but this time it was Sun Ce, it was written in the letter that one officer was wounded badly, he didn't mention any name, Da Qiao cried in her palm, she feel bad for her sister.

* * *

"Lady Zhou" Shin called her "I would like to take a bath please, prepare one for me" Xiao said not facing her "Yes, right away" but Shin notice that Xiao is holding something, she can't see in clearly "Shin, my bath please" Xiao said "Yes, I'm sorry." The bathroom was huge, but Xiao was the only one bathing, on her way to the bath she heard rumors again.

"What kinda sister she is?" "How could she raise her voice to her older sister" "I heard she even snap in front of Lord Sun Quan and Lady Lian Shi" "How pathetic" Xiao covering her ears as if the room was noisy but she's alone "Stop this, I can't so it anymore!" traces of blood fell from her hand, water became red, a dagger drop from her hand, its noise echo in the whole room. Closing her eyes, she slowly fell in the tub.

* * *

The night was longer that Da Qiao expected, she can't sleep, there is bothering her, stood up from the bed, grabbing her robe putting it around her and walk to the window, gazing at the stars. A scream was heard all over the east wing of the castle, everyone was alarmed even Da Qiao "W-what's going on?" she peeked from her door and ask the guard.

"Please Lady Sun, remain in this room"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"W-we don't know yet, so please-"

Sirens were heard in front of the gates "The army has arrived!" the guard yelled. "There back!" Da Qiao smiled and ran to the window to see her husband. "Open the gates immediately, we have a wounded officer!" Sun Ce yelled. The torches in castle were all lit, the gates open quickly as ordered, and court ladies immediately assist the wounded soldiers. Sun Ce was helping to carry the wounded officer "We need the best doctor NOW!" he yelled angrily "Yes Milord right away!" they have carried him inside the manor into the infirmary.

* * *

"You're going to be alright old man" Gan Ning said "Damn it, even I am dying you're still calling me that" Lu Meng was the wounded officer, Zhou Yu have not written the letter for he is assisting Lu Xun to cover Lu Meng's wounds so Sun Ce was the one who did it. The best doctor in Wu finally arrive with Zhou Yu "Where have you been! The old man here is dying!" Gan Ning said welcoming the doctor "Gan Ning will you calm down, his here already" Zhou Yu said, the doctor came in and close the door, leaving Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Gan Ning in the corridor.

"Sun Ce, maybe it's better for you to rest now, I will take care of everything" Zhou Yu said patting his sworn brother "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Sun Ce walks away leaving them, making his way on his chamber, he saw Shin running but didn't bother so he continue walking. Shaking, nervous and scared it was written all over Shin's face, she couldn't saw anyone, and she's running in circles "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, starting to cry. Cold wind wonder the narrow corridors, Gan Ning and Zhou Yu felt it.

"Damn it don't tell me the old man is"

"Gan Ning will you stop it"

Zhou Yu felt as if someone was hugging him, it was cold as ice, he was puzzled, what was the meaning of it, the wind carry Shin's voice, he heard it "Wait here" he said to Gan Ning "Hey where are you going?!" he yelled at him while walking away from him "Darn it whatever" he cross his arms and waited for the doctor to come out.

* * *

On the third turn Zhou Yu make he saw Shin on the floor crying in her palms, he walk towards her "What are you doing?" hearing the familiar voice she looks up "Z-Zhou Y-Yu!" she quickly hugged him "Get off me" trying to push her away but she fell back in the ground, Zhou Yu's eyes widen did he just pushed a woman on the ground "Lady Zhou" Shin mumbles "What about her?" slowly she smiled and started laughing "What did you do to Xiao!" he hold her in the shoulder, shaking her for answer "I didn't even do anything yet" still laughing "Where is she? Answer me you whore!" his grip is getting rough "Ah! Stop it is hurts" she whimpered "Tell me where she is!" he yelled at her "She is in the bathroom taking a bath with her own blood" with that Zhou Yu ran to the bathroom, leaving Shin in the ground "I didn't do anything, yet she's dead" she murmurs and then laughs again.

Kochou heard her "L-lady Zhou i-is d-dead?" she repeated.

* * *

AU: WAH! will Xiao Qiao die? hahaha guess i am not good leaving cliff hangers ! X3 review review please! thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

_**AU:** wah ! i'm here again *laughs* thank you for the reviews ! i appreciate it so much! i will try my hardest to update fast XD _

_please to review review ! xoxo sankyu ! XD_

* * *

The morning finally came after a long evening. The castle grounds became a hospital, for aiding the wounded soldiers. Everyone was tired and still asleep, except for one person. Ignoring the tiredness and hunger, he sat beside the bed, guarding his sleeping wife. "Her wrist were cut and she was drowned" the physician's voice echo inside his head "It was a miracle that she is still breathing, when she lost a lot of blood" it continued. He stared at her, breathing heavily and slowly, his face was blank. "Why in the world this happened? And it has to be her?" he thought. A tear almost escaped from his eyes but he wiped it before it falls.

The news that Xiao Qiao is dead travel fast, some court ladies felt guilty and some just ignore it. The one who was very affected was Kochou "S-she c-can't be" she mumbles, Rei saw her in the corner staring at her palms "Kochou" she called, but she was still staring "Kochou?" Rei called again walking towards her "Kochou my dear?" touching her in the shoulder, Kochou jumps in shock "Rei?" she gasp "What are you doing? Come on and help me, there are many soldiers were wounded" the young girl nods and follows.

"Lady Shin!" Xing greeted her mistress in shock, opening the door "Yes Xing I am back!" the young boy Ryu ran to her, open arms "You're back!" hugging her tightly "Oh how sweet of you Ryu" she hugged back brushing his hair.

* * *

_I don't know what to do anymore, everything I do is wrong, everything I say is wrong, maybe my birth is wrong too, but then why? Why I am still in this world? What is my purpose? Was it to be a burden to all the people I care about? I don't want that … I feel all alone, Da Qiao my sister, my beloved sister, forgive me I hurt you, because of me you almost die when were young, you're coming to me offering you're help but I just pushed you away every time I wanted somebody to be there for me. Maybe all they say is true, I am good for nothing, I pretend to be optimistic just to keep them smiling, but it's a childish action. This world is in chaos and here I am thinking the world should revolve around me! I am stupid. I-I wanted to disappear! So that … so that I could not hurt my sister again … Zhou Yu … I will never be a burden to you … any more._

_He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could "Xiao!" he yelled opening the door violently. A bloody tub came into his sight; his eyes widen seeing this tragic event. He often sees blood when he is in the battle field but this is different. It is the blood of his beloved wife, Xiao Qiao. Pulling her out of the tub, exposing her "Xiao!" he yelled placing her in his lap, he removed his robe, putting it around her. Zhou Yu's heart was broke into million pieces, he called her again shaking her "Xiao ... Please don't leave me" he whispered. Her face was pale and her body was cold, it was hopeless to still believe that she could make it, but he didn't give up. _

_Cupping her face, he gave her CPR, mouth to mouth resuscitation, then pumps her chest three times "Don't you die on me!" he yelled while pressing on her, a tear escaped from his face "Please breath" he murmured, he gave her a huge blow, he almost lost breath for what he is doing, but he is not giving up until Xiao breaths. After three tries, he was panting "I have to do this" scolding himself, taking a deep breath and then pumps for the last time. Xiao Qiao finally gasps._

* * *

At Sun Ce's office, Zhou Yu stepped in "Sun Ce, I will investigation on what happened to Xiao Qiao" Zhou Yu clearly stated his request "No" Sun Ce simply answered "No? What do you mean by that?" he frowns and answered almost shouting

"Because you are not emotionally stable"

"Emotionally stable?" he repeated

"Yes, your anger is controlling you, I will order Lu Xun to investigate this matter" with that Zhou Yu didn't said anything anymore and left without another word. Sun Ce watched him as he goes "Damn, he is so single minded at this situations" he sighs.

Zhou Yu walked in the corridor half minded, he is consumed by his anger, he wanted to kill with his own hands whoever did this to his wife, thinking of possible suspects, Shin Shui popped in his mind, but the way she reacted last night she seems know nothing but still he want her to be questioned. After all she was the one who was always in Xiao Qiao's side. He happened to walk pass by Xiao Qiao's room, the door was left open, and he pushed the door and step inside. Observing the surroundings, there is something new, there was make up in the desk, revealing cloths all over the room and there is something missing, he checked the drawers of her desk, the one he cannot opened was now opened "This is strange" he thought, pulling the drawer, there is a notebook and a box.

He took the book and the box, sitting in the edge of the bed, the notebook says "Xiao Xiao's property" it's her handwriting, the box accidentally fell when he flip the book open, the contents of the book scattered all over the floor, Zhou Yu's eyes widen seeing the things she kept. A dried flower, the first flower he gave to her, hairpin, his present to her 17th birthday, pink ribbon, the one he gave her and place it around her neck, scarf, handkerchief and lastly the letters, which he wrote when he was still courting her. Zhou Yu could not believe she kept this all, all this time.

"What a fool I am" he sighs, a soft knock in the door caught his attention "Lord Zhou Yu" it was his young student Lu Xun "I-I have something to tell you"

* * *

"I want to held a court meeting" Zhou Yu once again appeared in front of Sun Ce "Zhou Yu, have you gotten any sleep?" asking in a mocking manner "That's not important right now!" he get angry so easily "Look at you, still wearing your armor, Xiao is fine now, will you take it easy for a while" trying to calm him down "Do you think Xiao will be happy seeing you at this state?" he continued. Xiao Qiao always ask him if he already eaten, he always answered no, so she always ask him to eat together, she always think of Zhou Yu's health when he always forget about it. "Guess your right" he sighs "But I still ask for a court hiring" he added "What for?" Sun Ce asked "Lu Xun reported to me his findings, there was another finger print in the dagger that was found in the crime scene, so that means Xiao didn't do suicide, she was murdered" Sun Ce's eyes widen in shock, he could not believe it. Xiao grew close to him; he resembles Shang Xiang in her childish ways and charms.

* * *

"Sun Ce" Da Qiao called his husband's attention "What exactly is going on?" she asked curiously. Ever the news about Xiao Qiao spread, Sun Ce ordered not let Da Qiao know anything about it. He is scared for Da, afraid of something might happened to her and the child she is carrying when she got very depressed and stress, he took the physicians word that to let Lady Sun feel any burden, it may affect the child and her pregnancy. "Nothing dear" Sun Ce hugged her from behind, holding her belly, feeling their unborn child "Everything is fine" he whispered "If everything is fine, how come you won't let me get out of this room" leaning back her head to his chest "Because it's a mess outside and you might throw up seeing it" he answered "Is that so?"

* * *

"Lady Shin … Are you going back to the castle?" Xing asked Shin whom is just woke up "I ..." she sighs "I heard that the army is back" Xing said tilting her head, sneaking the face of her mistress "I'll be back ... It's just after what happened last night ... I guessed it was better to go home for a while" Shin held her wrist, staring at them.

* * *

The next day came and Zhou Yu's request was granted, the meeting was held in the dining hall, the people whom are present were the court ladies, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun and four lawyers. "Court ladies" Zhou Yu started "Do you have any idea, what are you called here for?" no court lady dares to answer "Lu Xun, please do the rest" he sit back and observe. Lu Xun stood up and walk in front of the court ladies "You are all gathered today for being suspected of the murder of Lady Xiao Qiao" the ladies were shock and all were giving violent reactions.

"What? We didn't do anything!" "We just heard it" "It was not us!" "I heard it from her!" "You're the one who said it to me!" "Shut up! Both of you were taking about it last night!" "Believe us Lord Zhou Yu, we're innocent!" the ladies made quite a noise. "ENOUGH!" Zhou Yu yelled standing up "You are not gonna be here without any sufficient proof, the source of false rumors, were no other that the court ladies, I doubt that none of you know nothing"

The ladies were interviewed one by one, most of them said "It was just told to me" and no one dares to point fingers on who was the one spreading it. It took them the whole day interviewing the ladies but there's more to come. The meeting ended but it will continue on tomorrow. Zhou Yu is eager to find who was the master mind behind all this? Thinking this through Shin popped again in his mind. Recollecting the ladies she talked to and ladies at the court he did not saw her, or even her shadow.

* * *

Rubbing his temple and letting out a deep sighs, a soft knock on the door caught his attention, facing toward the door, his eyes widen and shock but he control his emotions from coming out. It was Lady Sun, Da Qiao. "Lord Zhou Yu, may I come in?" she said in a mannered tone "Yes, what I can do for you?" he stood up welcoming her. She sat in chair facing him behind his desk and then he took his seat "Do you really mean it" she stare right into his eyes "What do you mean?" chuckling "What you have said earlier, what can you do for me?" silence field the room, both stare at each other.

* * *

"Lady Shin, I heard from the vendor down stairs that there is a commotion going inside the castle" Xing reported to Shin, while carrying a plastic bag of fruits "Is that so?" she didn't face her, still focused on her knitting "I thought you were coming back to the castle today" the young girl place the fruits in the table "I was but" Shin sighs "But what?" turning around facing her, she raised a brow and glare at her "Why are you asking too many questions? Are you questioning me? Spit it out now" scared and shock Xing never saw this expression from Shin before, she was always calm when she was angry but this time it was different "I-I was j0just curious Milady" bowing her head "I-I'm sorry i-if I insulted you in some way" she answered shaking "Xing standup straight" she did exactly was told "I don't want you asking me this questions again understand" Xing gulped "Yes Lady Shin Shui."

* * *

Zhou Yu chuckles breaking the silence "Lady Sun, what is it that you want then?" Da Qiao stood up walking toward him, placing her hands in the edge of the desk.

"Lord Zhou Yu, you married my sister Xiao Qiao is that right?"

"Yes your right"

"Are you aware of what is happening to her?"

"Yes I am"

"Then what exactly is happening to her?"

Zhou Yu wanted to tell her, both of them care deeply for Xiao Qiao but he promised to his sworn brother that he will not tell Da Qiao about Xiao Qiao's true state for it might endanger her pregnancy.

"She is sleeping" he simply responds

"Sleeping?" she repeated "I hardly see her in the past few days!"

"She is tired"

"Tired from what?"

Damn I can't think of any excuse! He thought

"From what Zhou Yu?"

"From our own activity, I guess you can already guess what it means" he shyly looks down blushing

What the heck I just said! He thought

Da Qiao's eyes widen and cheeks turn red as she step backward "I-I see" the intense situation became awkward.

* * *

"The dagger that was found in the crime scene was the famous dagger of the Qiao clan, it was passed to generations to generations, according to Lord Qiao Xuan's last will, he entrusted the dagger in the care of his young daughter Xiao Qiao" Lu Xun explained his findings "The dagger was elegant yet simple, its size was easy to hide, you can never detect one person carrying this item" he continued "This dagger was originally made for assassins but the Qiao clan take interest to it so they bought it" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce was listening carefully "Many have tried to replicate the dagger but you can still spot the original from the fake" he closed the scroll and present the dagger that was covered in plain white cloth "So this it?" Zhou Yu took it, examining it.

* * *

The next morning came. Knocking at the door violently "My my! Wait a sec" Xing yelled while walking towards the door rubbing her eyes, she open the door quickly "We are the royal guards" the man announced proudly "Y-yes what can we do for you?" Xing suddenly snap to reality, of course you can't mess with these people "Lord Zhou Yu have ordered us to escort Lady Shin Shui back to the castle" the young girl tilt her head "What is it Xing?" suddenly Shin appeared behind her "Milady!" Xing gasp "Are you Lady Shin Shui" the man asked "Yes I am, what is it?" she came closer to the door but still behind Xing.

"Lord Zhou Yu ordered to escort you back to the castle grounds"

"For what reason?"

"It is classified"

"I see…"

Saying goodbye once again to her so called son the guards take her in the carriage, with a concern look Xing could not help herself to be worried for her mistress "I don't feel good about this my lady" she whispered to Shin, giving her a pat in the shoulder "I will be alright, its Zhou Yu who order it" reassuring her, Xing nod in respond. Shin Shui step inside the carriage with head up high.

"Milord Lady Shin Shui is on her way here" Lu Xun reported "Good" was the only word came from Zhou Yu as he left his office. He made his way to his chambers, closing the door behind him, he walk slowly towards the bed. "Its going to be alright now" he whispered while brushing her hair "No one is going to hurt you or lay a finger on you, now that I am here" placing his lips on Xiao's forehead giving a kiss. It has been two days since the incident yet Xiao Qiao is not waking up, the physician always checks her but her situation is still the same, but keeping Zhou Yu's hope was she is still breathing.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Shin asked feeling scared as the guards take her straight to the court room "Where are you taking me?" she asked again "You will see" the man respond, by his respond Shin felt more scared. Is she going to be salvaged by the guards under Zhou Yu's command but he cannot, his not that kind of a person, she thought. Her terrible thoughts stop after reaching their destination, Xiao Qiao's chamber; the guards open the door for her, as she stepped in the guard close the door immediately.

"What the" she sighs, then turn around to see what room she is in, her shock Zhou Yu was in the same room, staring at her "How are you Shin?" he greeted her smiling. A façade smile.

* * *

_**AU:** review review thank you ! i'll update more faster next time ! i promise XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AU:** as i promise before i update fast ahahaha XD thank you for those inspiring reviews ! keep it coming XD thank you thank you very much ! love yah all XD ahahaha ... here is the newest and latest chapie ! enjoy ... please review review again ! thank you !_

* * *

"_Sit up straight" his father scold him "Yes father" he nod "The Shui clan will be here any moment, I am expecting that you behave" he added "Yes … father" he sighs. After a few minutes the Shui clan made their way inside the Zhou manner. Sliding the door open revealing a young girl same as his age, behind her was her parents. The two children were left in one room to know each other. The boy sit as his father taught him how, the young girl tilt her head while staring at him "W-what is it?" the boy spoke._

"_Nothing, I thought you're a girl like me" _

"_D-don't be ridicules, I-I am a man!"_

"_Na-ah! Your still just a boy" the your girl teased_

"_S-shut up, I don't need your criticism" he crossed his arms and looked away_

_The young girl chuckles "I am Shin, Shin Shui" she lends her hand "Nice to meet you!"_

_He stare at her hand and take is slowly "I'm Zhou Yu" he shyly said_

_After a two hours of being alone, the two became close quickly, their parents check them "I guess you plan Lord Zhou Yi worked" Li Shui complemented, he just grins in respond. "Well then it is set then" Li Shui place a contract paper in front of Zhou Yi "Yes, it is … but please do not forget why we have done this" he narrowed his eyes "Yes, I am aware of that" their conversation was not private._

"_What is the true reason why you agreed Zhou Yu to be married to the Shui clan" Zhou Shin asked. Zhou Shin is Zhou Yu's mother "Shin, it is better that you do not know" Zhou Yi explained "Why not? He is my son, I have the right to know" her voice got louder, it can be heard in the next room "Please Shin, lower your voice" holding her in the shoulders "I will not going to allow you to use my son as a pawn" her eyes were teary "Do not forget he is my son as well." In the next room "Brother" young Zhou Yu sighs calling his brother, Zhou Tou "Yu, whatever you have heard, just ignore it" caressing his little brother._

_Yu and Shin were meeting each other more often after the conversation they have, the two were young and simple minded. It was Zhou Yu's first friend and first love; it was the same for her. Zhou Tou watched them while play around the manner. Zhou Tou was three years older Zhou Yu, at this time Zhou Yu was ten years old. Zhou Tou was sitting in the edge of the lake, staring at the fishes, his mother join him "My dear why are you here alone?" softly caressing his head to shoulder "Mother" almost jump in shock "Mother is it true … that fixed marriage is … just a decoy?" starring straight to her "Tou, promise me one thing … take care of your brother" Tou curiously take his mother's words._

_After a year, the engagement was announce in the city of Lujiang, the crowd was divided into two, the other half was happy and other was not. The city of Lujiang, at the time of Dong Zhuo rule, the city was known to be the biggest gamble areas. Wealthy families only have the power to do everything they want; they were the government in the city. One time the Zhou clan was caught in the gambling issue, when the royal Emperor ordered to clear out the gambles in Lujiang, the Zhou clan denied every association and connections to everything, the other clans were wiped out because of this raid. There were only four clans left in Lujiang, the Li clan, Rou clan, Shui clan and the Zhou clan. _

_Before the raid, the head of the Zhou clan have already noted that the royal Emperor was going to raid Lujiang, he did not speak about this news, and he kept it all by himself. He has a personal spy in the royal palace that giving him updates and reports on what is happening. _

_He ordered to have another big feast, of course it means gambling, and all the head of the clans came. Li Shui felt suspicious about this, he was observing Zhou Yi, and he doesn't often do this he thought. Zhou Yi was setting a trap for everyone, ordering to assassinate eyewitness and evidence that the Zhou clan was been collaborating with this gambles, so by the time that the royal army arrive, his name and clan is clean._

_Li Shui didn't predict or even think that the Zhou clan will betray everyone, the people Zhou Yi called comrades. When the royal army arrives by surprise, Zhou Yi and his subordinates were gone, Li Shui did everything he can so that he will not be caught in the same place. If he did, his social status and wealth will be lost. _

_Zhou Yu was very happy being with his fiancé and her too, Zhou Tou find this so adorable to watch, while watching he heard some commotion inside the room behind him._

"_H-how could you!" Li Shui holds his sword while bleeding, Zhou Yi just watch him bleed "How! Why! Answerer me!" he shouted "Minimize your voice" Zhou Yi stood up, taking out the jeweled dagger from his chest "I don't want my family know about this" his face was blank, so emotionless "Tell me, why did you set a trap before, why you didn't prevent the raid from coming?" Li Shui asked while coughing blood "So that I could take hold of Lujiang" he walk close to him, slowly "Then why you agreed to this engagement? To get all my money? Is that it?" Zhou Yi grins and stop in front of him "You observe me keenly, I admire you for doing that, you read me quite easily but no" he immediately stab him in the chest "That is not all, I want" he whispered. Li Shui's guard was down, letting Zhou Yi to have an opening for him to strike. _

_Pulling out the dagger in his chest, letting him fell down in the floor; Zhou Yi took a handkerchief, cleaning the handle of the dagger and place it in Li Shui's palm, making it look like a suicide. His eyes widen, heart beat were fast, he was panting after seeing a murder, Zhou Yi finally noticed that the door was half open "Zhou Tou" he sighs._

"_So he finally did it" Zhou Shin sighs after a spy tell her what happened "Mother" young Zhou Yu called, walking towards her "My dear Yu" opening her arms, giving her young son a mother hug "Who were you talking too?" he asked "No one, you must misheard me my love" cupping his face "Mother guess what!" he smile widely "What?" Zhou Yu steps out from her arms "I'll be marrying Shin Shui! Like what happened in every fairy tale you told me!" Zhou Shin's eyes narrowed "Zhou Yu" the young boy tilt his head seeing her mother became worried in all of a sudden._

* * *

"How are you Shin?" he smiled mischievously at her, Shin was shocked at this encounter, she was expecting to meet him but not in this kind of situation and place, he caught her off guard. Slowly turning around, Zhou Yu eyed her from head to toe "Zhou Yu?" she sighs, he slowly walk close to her, his footsteps were quite, she felt happy and nervous at the same time "I see you're in a good shape Shin" he took the last step, he was so close to her, inches away. Shin Shui looks up "And you as well" smiling, Zhou Yu held her chin up, slowly pushing his face against hers and then whisper "Why did you stop sending letters?" whispering seductively, her eyes widen she took a step back "W-what are you doing?" she suddenly felt nervous and scared, Shin is now leaning at the door, Zhou Yu grins cornering her placing his hands on her sides "Isn't this is what you want?"

* * *

_The day finally came, the day he was been waiting for after six years of waiting it finally came. The Zhou manner's huge dining hall were decorated beautifully, it was made out from very girls dream wedding, in front of the altar, a long and beautiful gown and a handsome man waiting for you in the end of the ale. But the dining hall was empty, Zhou Yu stand alone in front of the ale, with no one to accompany him. He was waiting for someone, yet that someone is not going to arrive. Zhou Tou and Yan Shui came, Yan felt sorry for his brother in law "Zhou Yu, oh…" she sighs "Zhou Yu!" Tou shouted letting go of his wife's hand and walk to his brother "Zhou Yu!" he called again but Zhou Yu didn't bother to turn around "Zhou Yu, are you listening?" he pause behind him "Zhou Yu, Shin is missing, she's not coming-" Zhou Yu cut his brother's words by surprising him with a punch "SHUT UP! I heard you! you don't need to repeat it!" Yan Shui gasp in shock "Zhou Tou!" she ran to help her husband, helping him to get up "Zhou Yu, I am very sorry for my sister's-" trying to apologize on her behalf "I don't need your apology!" he shouted and then face in the altar, clenching his fist "Zhou Yu, stop this now" Tou finally get up from that surprise punch "I'll wait" Zhou Yu sighs "Don't you understand! She's not coming! She left already bring all her things with her, staying here waiting for nothing is stupid!" Zhou Tou snap out "Tou" Yan sighs, calming down her husband "I said I'll wait! Now leave me be!" he shouted once more but this time the tears that he held back is now falling from his face._

* * *

_So this it, it really is true, your life flashes before your eyes. I don't know for how long I can keep this up. I closed my eyes and breathe my last breath. I saw a light, I smiled seeing it, and maybe it is my time now. I was about to walk close to it but I heard someone called my name, I turn around to see who is it, but there is no one, so I continue. Then there is it again "Xiao ... Please don't leave me" those words "Please breath" I … I recognize those words … Zhou Yu?_

Finally after almost a week, Xiao Qiao opened her eyes. A sound of a dropped dagger was heard "S-she's ah alive!" a soft voice said "Da?" Xiao sighs as she turn her head, her vision was blur she saw a girl ran leaving her.

A girl cried so much, she was shaking, Xing found her on her way to follow her mistress Shin Shui, but she paused hearing her sobs "A-are you alright?" she asked as she walk close to her, the girl looks up, Xing recognize her face "You're the" she sighs.

"Oh I see" Xing sighs as she finished explaining, the two girls were walking in the halls "Ahm, excuse me" a low voice were heard behind them, the two turn around the girl gasp Xing remain quite "May you help me to go to my chamber?" Xiao asked politely, she was leaning and holding in the walls on her way to her destination, her skin is still pale and her eyes were swollen "Of course" Xing answered quickly offering her help, the girl remain quiet and didn't move. Xing and Xiao started walking leaving the other girl in the corridor. Xing didn't bother to ask her why she didn't respond when this poor lady asked for help she thought.

"Are you new here? I'm afraid I never seen your face before" Xiao sighs

"Oh I don't work here you see"

"You don't?"

"I was following my mistress and she led me here"

"Your mistress?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Zhou Yu, I" Shin sighs, her hand is going up to his face, cupping it "Yes" she smile as she lean up reaching his face, pushing her lips against his, it was a romantic scene for Shin, finally your mine to take she thought, her pursuit in his lips was stopped when Zhou Yu held her wrist away from his face "Tsk Tsk" shaking his head slowly.

"You're still the same"

"What you mean?"

"Your single minded as ever"

"That's why you're wrong"

Shin pushed him with full force, Zhou Yu wasn't expecting this, and she opened the door wide open and then pulls him on top of her and kissed him forcibly. Zhou Yu was shocked, at the right timing Da Qiao was about to pass by Xiao Qiao's room, she tilt her head "Hmm why it's open" peeking inside, she gasped seeing her sister's husband and her sister's maid were kissing. Her eyes grew wide "You pigs!" she yelled, Zhou Yu pulled out from the kiss "This is not what you think it is!" he explained but Da Qiao just ignore him and ran. Reversing the situation, Shin smiled in her victory.

* * *

_**AU:** oh i'm starting to hate my own character XD ahahaha please review review again ! thank you thank you so much ! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AU:** heyah people! thank you thank you very much for the reviews! i will make it more intriguing in the future chapters X3 here is the new chapie! _

_please review review again! thank you! love yah all XD ... _

* * *

"_Zhou Tou" Zhou Yi stood up and walk slowly towards his son "F-father?" he sighs in shock. He is scared, after seeing a murder, who wouldn't be? "Tou, my eldest son" he smiled and pause in front of him, opening the door wide. At this situation it's not appropriate to smile but he did "Guess you have to learn earlier than I expected" he clean off the dagger with his sleeves "L-lord Li Shui? Y-you k-killed him?" he asked shaking and then he started crying. Zhou Yi slap him, the young boy's face turn, leaving a mark on his cheek "Stop crying, as a Zhou prodigy you must follow my footsteps" he glare at him "If this is the way to have a noble status, then I don't want to be a noble men anymore!" he shouted at his father "How ungrateful child" he cup his face violently, forcing him to face him "Do you think I do this for fun?" he said in a husky tone "I have to for you, your brother and your mother" Zhou Tou tried to shove his father's arms but he was still young and his father was stronger "But this is wrong!" Zhou Yi pull his face closer to his "We live in a chaotic era, if you do the right thing, you're going to die" his eyes widen in terror "Do you understand? Power and money, if you don't have those you're going to starve" explaining to his child, how the world works, how the word is cruel but the way he explain it was different, making him feel that the whole world is full of lusty, greedy man, which is not true. Even though they live in a difficult era, there are some nice people around._

_Two days after what happened, Li Shui's rotten body was found in the Zhou manner, the investigator declare that it was suicide, there were no traces of another person in the room. Well Zhou Yi's a professional. While the investigator explains furthermore, Zhou Yi is observing Zhou Tou, will he reveal his father or not? Zhou Tou just keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact to anyone. Zhou Shin have noticed it, somehow she got the feeling that he knows everything now, and then she turn to Zhou Yu, holding Shin Shui in the shoulders, comforting her, he doesn't know yet she thought while watching her young son._

_The next day the royal court declare at the Shui clan is dissolved, when Li Shui has no heir, he have no son but only daughters, but of course at this time the government does not see woman to be fit in politics. All the wealth of the Shui clan will go to the Zhou clan, the reason was, both clan have a strong bond and was the engagement between Zhou Yu and Shin Shui, but only three people knew that is was just bluff. It was Zhou Yi, Zhou Shin and now Zhou Tou knows the evil plots of their clan. Shin Shui's mother became ill after her father's death, as her child she take cares of her, Zhou Yu offered help and it was well taken. _

_A month later Li Shui's eldest daughter arrive, Yan Shui. She was sent in the Imperial household to serve the royal family and as a representative of their clan. Everyone was shocked at her arrival, no was expecting her to be back, even Zhou Yi, he thought that Li Shui has only one daughter, his calculations were wrong. Yan Shui request to have an audience with Zhou Yi, some guards forbid her but Zhou Tou let her pass. She wanted to retrieve the Shui manner from the Zhou clan, she asked in a very polite manner, Zhou Tou watch his father keenly beside him. After a few minutes Zhou Yi decided, he disagreed "When your father passed away, it is automatic that his heir will take his place, in your case both of your were female, and the royal court forbids a woman in politics" he calmly said "It's not fair! It is ours!" she yelled, leaving her respective image "Please Lady Yan Shui, do understand" Zhou Tou spoke, taking a step forward "The Shui and Zhou clan has a strong bond, we are not clearly owning the manner, we are just taking care of it, the manner is still yours" approaching her kindly, Zhou Yi watched this and then smiled as he have another idea "But it is in Zhou territories" Yan Shui is still not convinced "Yes it is, just to keep it safe from invaders you see" Zhou Tou said and smile. Yan Shui was shock at Zhou Tou's smiling, Zhou Yi, Tou and Yu were all alike, all of them resembles each other, especially when have long hair. It has become the signature of the Zhou clan, handsome face, intelligent and strong. _

_The engagement of Zhou Yu and Shin Shui has been forgotten, it has been decided yet there is no clear date when it will be held. Yan Shui's arrival has made it more complicated. Everyone was now focusing at the clans eldest children's Zhou Tou and Yan Shui. Zhou Yi was in his personal office, alone, thinking of another plot. Zhou Shin came in without knocking or announcing her arrival, she just closed the door behind her quickly "Shin, what can I do for you" Zhou Yi looks up to her, greeting his wife "Zhou Yi, I want to talk to you" he pause his writing and stood up walking towards her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him "What is it?" he whispered seductively, as if he was asking for sex "Yi, what are you planning next?" she ignore his caress and slowly pushed him._

"_Planning? What do you mean?"_

"_What are you planning to Tou and Yan Shui?"_

"_Oh that, yes" he pull her into a hug, this time it was tighter "I can't remember, how intimate we were back then, could you remind me?" whispering and then he kissed her passionately_

"_Yi, I" she sighs when they broke the kiss, he was going for another one but Shin was back at her senses and fight it "Zhou Yi, don't change the topic, what are you planning?" she said with a disappointed look_

_Zhou Yi grins and then step back "You know me better than anyone else" he place his hair behind his ear "Another marriage"_

"_Another marriage?" Zhou Shin repeated._

_After two years Zhou Tou and Yan Shui were betrothed, he knew that this was another plan of his father, maybe to secure the Shui clan under his command he thought. While walking together with Yan Shui, she unexpectedly open up to him, telling him that she like him, it start when he smiled at her, he was shocked but while staring at her blushing face, he fell in love. Even though it is just a skim of the Zhou clan, he promised to himself that he will protect her, no matter what._

* * *

After witnessing a unfortunate event Da Qiao rushed to Sun Ce, telling him what she just witness, and then force him to confront his sworn brother Zhou Yu. Sun Ce, on his side, he was shocked hearing this. He was aware of the rumours going around in the castle but this one is seriously different, this time Da Qiao saw it. She was convincing that she saw it with her own eyes just now, he trust her so much and he can't even think why would she will lie about this so he was convinced. Her request was more like an order. At the good timing Zhou Yu burst the door open, the couple jump in surprise, Da Qiao gasp "Zhou Yu" Sun Ce stood up and then he notice that he wasn't alone, Shin Shui was behind him.

The news travelled fast, faster than anyone could imagine, maids, servants and court ladies were making it a huge fuss, and well it is a very intriguing issue. The handsome honourable Zhou Yu cheated on his young wife with her own personal lady in waiting Shin Shui. The tides change quickly.

All the sympathy and pity goes to Xiao Qiao while all the anger was passed on to Zhou Yu and Shin Shui, everyone felt guilty about judging Xiao Qiao. Everyone knew that she was ill except Da Qiao, but the reason why she is ill was unclear.

* * *

Xing continued assisting Xiao, helping her to get dressed and tying up her hair, she was about to dismissed and thank her by giving her money by Xing refused. She was used doing errands for anyone without any exchange. The commotion outside or fuss was loud it, Xiao heard it but not clearly "What's going on outside?" she asked "I don't know" Xing said and then she peek outside from the door.

* * *

"Good timing, I was about to call you two" Sun Ce said with a disappointed look on his face, Zhou Yu glance at his back, seeing Shin was there, he frowned. The four of them have a closed meeting, since it was a private matter.

"You have guts to show up together!" Da Qiao started

"She followed me here" Zhou Yu said

"I wanted to apologies" Shin Shui interrupted

"Shut up, get out of here now" Zhou Yu glare at her

"Why wouldn't she? She's involved in this matter!" Da Qiao yelled

"Both of you! ENOUGH!" Sun Ce yelled, trying to ease up the tension building up

Da Qiao crossed her arms and took a step backward "Where is Xiao? She supposed to be in here" she sighs

"She can't" Zhou Yu said

"What do you mean by that?" Da Qiao asked

"Zhou Yu please" Sun Ce said

Shin Shui keep quite from where she is standing

"Where is she? D-did something happened to her?" Da Qiao is getting anxious

"Da she is fine" Sun Ce held her in the shoulders to calm her down, but the result is was the opposite

"Zhou Yu where is my sister!" shoving his arms and walk closer to Zhou Yu "Where is Xiao!?" she yelled

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"_Yu! Look! Look!" the sixteen year old Shin ran to Zhou Yu while holding a peach colored book "Shin, what it is?" Zhou Yu stood up walking to meet her "Look what I found, it was in the room of the guards" she presented the book "What is it about?" curiosity was written in their faces "I don't know" she responded. The two were curious, worried that someone might see them reading it, they hurried to their own hiding place. The Zhou manor has underground tunnels and secret passages, and one of them was Zhou Yu and Shin Shui's hide out. It was in the attic; Zhou Yu closed the tiny door behind him "Are you ready?" Shin asked with a huge smile on her face, he nod in respond, she open it slowly reading its label. _

_The peach coloured book was an erotic book that demo's a sexual intercourse, or in short-term that everyone will understand quickly, it is a porn book._

* * *

"Zhou Yu answer me!" Da Qiao yelled at him

"Zhou Yu" Sun Ce sighs

"She's in the-" Zhou Yu was interrupted by the door bursting open

"WAIT! Stop!" a familiar voice shouted

The four of them turn their attention to the door "Xiao" Zhou Yu sighs in shock, all of them were shocked

"She's" Shin sighs

"Xiao?" Da Qiao gasps

* * *

"_Shin" Zhou Yu sighs after they finished reading the book, both of them were silent "Yeah" she sighs and looks at him, he look straight to her eyes "Shin Shui" he called her once more, holding her hand, it make her blushed "Zhou Yu?" she gaps, cupping her face she twice in surprise. Both of them were staring at each other, Zhou Yu was getting inches from her, his face was going closer to hers, she closed her eyes and their lips met._

_The curiosity Zhou Yu felt led them into the mature world. He felt more connected to her, depended on her and trust her so much, he felt like a girl giving everything to the person they love. He promise to himself that she will be the first and the last person he will love, but he got betrayed._

* * *

AU: ohh happy valentines day everyone! please review review !


	10. Chapter 10

_AU: i am terribly sorry for the late up date ... my schedule was so full! ... okay i was like making excuses ... sorry about that ... _

_okay here is the new chapter! i just write it ... now my hand aches a bit XD _

_if you guys can remember the **peached coloured book **i took that idea from the anime titled saiunkoku monogatari, i just use it cause it has the same meaning from the anime ... and some what it is like a chinese story with all that emperor and stuff XD it was a good anime ... one of my favourites XD_

_please enjoy! and don't forget to review review! thank you so much! love yah guys!_

* * *

Weak and fragile yet she chooses to ignore this, just to defend her so called friend. Xing told her that she will check out what is happening, after a few minutes she came back telling her what was all the fuss about. Gathering all the strength left in her, she stood up on her both feet and walk out of the room. Xing was shocked; she was wounded deeply and doesn't have that strength to walk on her own but just to defend her friend gives her courage to do so.

Walking as fast as she could, ignoring her aching body, she felt her wounds were starting to open, caressing it to close but it still hurt. Every turn she takes, she felt that she wasn't even getting close to where she wants to be. Finally after a few turns and walk in the long ally way she has finally reached her desired place.

Holding the knob of the door, her wound bleed, it was pulsing hard then it turn numb, she thought it was okay, now that she can't feel it. Xiao Qiao pulls the door open with all her might and she succeeded. Xing followed her, she was concerned for her, and keeping her distance she followed her, in case that she might collapse but she is strong.

"Wait! Stop" Xiao yelled, she have caught all the attention of the people in the room, all of them were shocked even her. Seeing her husband already home, she felt terrible, she doesn't even dress pretty, her hair was a bit mess and she doesn't have make up on, how could she welcome him with this get up she thought.

"Xiao" Da Qiao and Zhou Yu sighs.

Without knowing what were they discussing about, Xiao assumed that it was about her, taking her own life but, other people might think the other way, a murder, and all hands point to Shin Shui, which is she can't allow to happen.

"Do-don't blame Shin for w-what happened to me, i-it was, it was all my doing, s-she has nothing to do with this" Xiao stepped inside, leaving the door half open.

"Xiao my sister" Da Qiao approached her, holding her in the shoulders and then cup her face "What happened?"

"Sis" she touched her sister's hand "I committed suicide" then she smiled

Da Qiao's eyes widen "C-committed s-suicide?" she repeated

Xiao nods and step away from her sister, walking towards Sun Ce

Zhou Yu was controlling himself to approach her because if he did Da Qiao might stop him from touching her, after what happened. Examining his wife from head to toe, his fierce eyes stop at her wrist "Xiao" he sighs.

"Lord Sun Ce, please do not punish Shin Shui, it was all my fault, she didn't know what I was planning on that night, I was confused, depressed and distraught at everything, I was not in the right mind w-when I done it" Xiao's eyes was getting teary "I couldn't just sit and watch while she is suffering because of me, after all I did to her she still stayed on my side"

"Milady" Shin sighs, Xiao glance at her giving her a weak smile then turn back to Sun Ce

"Please just let us continue this on some other time" Zhou Yu interrupted, walking towards Xiao

"No!" Xiao yelled, making Zhou Yu pause "Lord Sun Ce?" staring straight to his eyes

"Oh Xiao" Da Qiao sighs

"I understand but this could not just end like this, we have rules and process that we need to go through to end this case, I hope you understand" Sun Ce said maturely

"I understand" Xiao nods

Zhou Yu continued his pursuit, holding her in the shoulders, not that tightly but gently "Xiao you must rest now" he ripe a piece of his cloths and wrapped in around her hands

"Zhou Yu" she stopped his hands from doing it "I'm sorry, maybe It's a bit late, and I don't dressed properly, I look like I just woke up but" she looks up to meet his hazel nut eyes "Welcome home my lord" she smile. She smiles like she wasn't wounded at all.

Da Qiao look at her hand, the one Xiao touched it was covered with blood, she felt stupid and bad, why she didn't notice, her young sister was bleeding.

"Xiao" Zhou Yu pulled her into a hug "I'm here now, I'll take care of you" he whispered

Returning the hug "I'm sorry" she sighs and then collapse. She thought everything is done, everything she has was all a lie, but after Zhou Yu hugged her she realize that it's not. He truly loves her.

Shin Shui, watch this lovely moment, on her side she can feel that Da Qiao is glaring at her.

* * *

Xing on the other hand was waiting outside, she doesn't want to hear what is happening inside but the door was half open so accidentally heard everything. So my lady Shin is serving Lady Xiao, yet she doesn't know that it was all just a lie she thought. Feeling bad for Xiao, she wanted to know the true reason why Shin is doing all this, she is not convinced that she is just doing this because she love him or to have her child a father, when Ryu does not call her mother.

Who are Ryu's parents? Why Shin is claiming that he is her son? Why she can't move on to Zhou Yu?

* * *

In the other room Sun Ce and Da Qiao were alone, Sun Ce was gazing at the window with his hands placed in his waist, and Da Qiao wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her face on his stiff back "Well a kitten wants to play?" he teased "I just want to hug you alright" she respond. Sun Ce faced her "Are you still worried about Xiao?" his face was serious, she simply nod "I can't help it, she is the only family I have left" he cupped her face "Da, we're making out own family and she will soon, our family will grow bigger and bigger" he smiled softly "Everything will be alright now" reassuring her "It's hard to believe that" stepping out from the hug, turning her back on him "Xiao must know what I saw, she might do this again when she knew that we're lying, I'm lying on her" she is staring to tear up.

"Da, Zhou Yu is here, did you see the smile on her face" Sun Ce said

"He is the reason why my sister is feeling this stress" turning around facing him "I don't trust him anymore, I don't want him for my sister, Sun Ce" she walk close to him, placing her hands on his chest "Please annul their marriage"

"DA! Are you hearing yourself right now?" he holds her hands and slowly removing them but not letting them go "I can't do that"

"Of course you can!"

"Da do you think your sister will be happy if I do that?" she turn silent for a moment "Da, if Zhou Yu is the one who cause all this, he will be the one who will fix this"

Sun Ce was trying to keep the situation under control but it's hard when the people involved in this case were the people you love. On Da Qiao's side as a protective sister she doesn't want anyone hurting her sister but in this case she will get hurt again. Will she say it or not?

* * *

Zhou Yu watch his wife sleeping on his bed, lips parted, hair on her sides and her cheeks are turning red again, her usual glow is coming back. He smiled watching her sleep; everything will be alright now he thought. He felt he got the bed sit in the house watching her sleep, but he was interrupted.

The door open, it was Shin, carrying a tray of tea, she bowed and place the tray in desk, Zhou Yu just watch her frowning "You may leave now" he simply said "Will she be okay?" she asked "Please" he stood up flipping his hair walking towards her.

"Don't act like you really care for her"

"I am, I do care for her" she protest

"If you do? Why you will not going to let this happened"

"You heard what she said, I didn't know what was she was planning on that night"

"But you have the gut to hug me on that night? Even kiss me earlier this morning; do you think I don't know what are you doing?"

"Do you really thing you know what am I doing?"

"You're easy to read Shin"

"You're easy to fool Yu"

Zhou Yu and Shin were glaring at each other staring at each other's eyes. Both of them still have feelings for each other but rage and hurt were building every time they saw each other, remembering all the pain they both felt.

* * *

The next day came. The intense situation has come down, but for the court ladies it grew more. Shin was preparing breakfast for Xiao Qiao, it was a daily routine, and it supposed to be easy but the stares and whisperings of the ladies making it uneasy.

"_Serving Lady Xiao just to get close to Lord Zhou Yu, how pathetic" "Can't believe it" "Yesterday Lady Zhou even protected her" "How ungrateful of her" "I thought she was kind" "What a façade personality" "Maybe she has the bitchy attitude" _

Even thought they were whispering she could still hear them all. Pouring tea in the teapot, placing it in the tray and then she walks out of the room, saying nothing but she glared at them on her way out.

The situation changed, it turns up side down, and now all eyes are on her. Damn it, why that didn't die she cursed silently while walking.

Xiao Qiao was woken up the sun rays on her face coming from the window. She looks more lively this time but her wound still hurt but not that painful like yesterday. Staring at the window, she closed her eyes, remembering how she met the love of her life.

* * *

"_Xiao!" the sixteen year old Da Qiao shouted her sister's name, following her running around the castle grounds "Come on sis!" the fifteen year old Xiao Qiao mocked her older sister "Xiao!" Da got tired following her, she stopped and catch her breath, seeing her sister paused, she approached her with concern "Da?" tilting her head "Are you mad at me?" Xiao asked. Da didn't respond, her face was covered by her bangs "Sis" Xiao called again "You know I have my period, my lower abdomen aches" Da said whimpering then she sat in the ground._

"_I'll get you something to make the pain go away!" Xiao said cherry and started running away "Xiao! Where are you going?" Da was matured at young age, she decided not to follow her and wait for her return. A young man walks towards her "What is the damsel doing in here alone?" the boy asked, Da looks up, that's a Sun family crest she thought seeing the necklace of his, the boy offered his hand, she shyly took it, helping her stand up "T-thank you" she bowed "You look pale, are you alright?" he cupped her face, making her blush hard "I-I'm fine!" the boy smiled at her "My name is Sun Ce" placing his hands onto his waist "The son of Lord Sun Jian" he proudly introduced "My name is Da Qiao, t-the daughter of the Late Qiao Xuan" her eyes sparkle as she smile, and this have captured Sun Ce's heart._

_Xiao was happing on her way to the kitchen, she pause of a minute seeing a young man sleeping under the tree, she tilt her head examining it, is it a boy or girl? She mentally asked herself. Distracted she turn and walk towards the sleeping figure, it has a book on its face, making her hard to know if it's a she or a he. Kneeling down in its side and stretch her arm to remove the book slowly, not wanting to wake it up. She succeeded, art of war she sighs reading the cover of the book then turn her attention to it. Her eyes widen, cheeks blushed and she dropped the book. It was the twenty years old Zhou Yu._

_Xiao Qiao got astonished in his feminine looks. The book she dropped fell in his delicate part, he stood up from the sudden pain he groan, it surprises her making her stood up not sure what she just done "What are you doing?" he whimpered still in pain "I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you we-were" the young girl was shaking, d-did I just hurt him? She thought and then she started crying. _

_Xiao cried loudly and then fell on her knees, Zhou Yu got guilty making a young girl cry, he watch her cry, thinking "Did I scare you? I'm sorry" his delicate part doesn't hurt anymore, he got close to the crying girl "Please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry" but she is still crying._

_He stood up thinking of what will make her calm down, he looked up seeing an apple, he jumped and reached the fruit, then took out a handkerchief, rubbing it around the fruit and then kneel in front of her "Here" he hand her the apple, it caught her attention making her stop. Her huge brown puppy eyes looks up at him. Zhou Yu smiled seeing that she calm down a bit, this make Xiao's face red, wow how handsome, she complemented him in her mind "Don't cry now" using his handkerchief he wiped dry her tears._

Xiao Qiao's daydream was interrupted when she felt something on her side, it was Zhou Yu, he slept beside her, but his position was difficult to watch. He didn't leave my side? She mentally asked herself. His face was relaxed when he was sleeping and his bangs were covering his forehead. She brush away his bangs and lean down on him, just to give a kiss on his forehead.

"_A kiss on the forehead means he/she wants to protect you" _she remembered it from the novel that she was reading before.

* * *

_AU: well that was quite a short one! sorry! i promised that i will up date faster ... but it turn out to be the opposite ... sorry ... please reveiw review! thank you so much!_


	11. Chapter 11

AU: he yeah people ! here is a new chapter ... thank you for your reviews .blossoms ! please review review ! i wanna know if you guys like it so far ... thank you very much !

* * *

The sun bright as usual, the weather was matching with the events in the castle. After a rough weather, a great one was waiting to lift up every body's spirits. In the city everyone was on their usual day, the stores were open, children playing in the road and the guards patrol, it was a truly fine day, except for Xing.

Xing was not showing any emotions of her doubts to Ryu, the child was surprisingly obedient and polite, after witnessing her Lady's wrong doings, she doubted her more, but is it true? Was Ryu's father is Lord Zhou Yu? She was arguing with herself. "Lady Shin Shui was a kind and caring lady I met, but after that" she let out a sighs; the young boy was watching her silently, observing her.

She shook her head "There must be an explanation why she is doing all this" she said in a low tone "Who is she?" Ryu asked innocently, Xing turn around in surprise "My young master!" she gasp "Xing, who were you referring too?" he asked walking close to her, tilting his head and smile "You see, its rude to listen to adults conversations" she patted his head "But you weren't talking to anyone" indeed the child was bright "Exactly" Xing smiled and walks away. Ryu watch her with curious eyes.

* * *

Zhou Yu was woken up by Xiao Qiao's kiss, he opened his eyes slowly. Her scent was captivating, he closes his eyes and sniffs her scent quietly, and he was more like acting to be still asleep. Xiao brush his hair away from his face, placing it behind his ear and then drawing circles in his cheek, she smiles while watching him sleep and playing with his face.

"Wo ai ni" she said silently, her gaze from his face turn to her wrist, it was covered in a new bandage, staring it with a blank emotion. Zhou Yu felt that she was not playing with his face anymore. Xiao was pulling the edge of the bandage to reveal her cut, after the last roll; she finally saw what she just done. It was still fresh, it was swelling, a tear escaped from her eyes "I'm pathetic" she whispered "No you are not" Zhou Yu stood up.

Xiao quickly hid her wrist under the covers "G-good morning Lord Zhou Yu!" she smile greeting him "Xiao, drop the act now" her smile slowly vanished as she looks down. He finally broke in her walls, he sees through her now. "For how long were you playing 'I'm alright'?" he asked in a serious manner, Xiao Qiao was not answering "Xiao" he sighs as he held her other exposed hand. She was surprise for how soft his hand could be, for someone who was excellent in swordsmanship, it was unexpectedly so soft.

"I'm alright now" she sighs as she answer not looking up "Don't lie" his hand tighten, making her whimper in pain "See you're not" his eyes narrowed "Xiao, please, I want to understand why you did this to yourself" he loosen his and look down, Xiao saw his desperation, wanting to know her more.

Behind those cheerful smiles, inspiring words and childish attitude was hurt, jealousy and envy. She knew in some way that keeping emotions were not healthy, but just to blend in she kept it all. Many people look at her as a young lady with an innocent personality and childish attitude but it was all a mask, a façade. Everything she done to change that image, to improve it to mature all failed, so decided to live up in everyone's aspect of her. Deep inside her she was tired playing, she wants her voice to be heard but when she is starting to speak, no one take her seriously. After those times, she wanted to snap out but what are keeping doing so was her were her family name and honor, and now the image of her husband, the handsome Wu strategist Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Yu" her voice change, from cheery to solemn, this make Zhou Yu looks up to her "Why did you marry me?" after saying that she felt something that was pulled out from her chest "What do you think of me?" Zhou Yu was confused and puzzled by her questions "What am I to you?" after that question she finally look at him straight in the eyes "Are you lying to me as well?" she had to asked.

* * *

_The Zhou manner had a little gathering, only family and close friends were invited. It was the celebration of Yan Shui's pregnancy. It was held on the inner dining hall of the manner. The mother to be excused herself with her young sister Shin Shui. The sisters went a little walk in the gardens "What was you wanted to say to me?" Shin asked excited to know what was it "Shin" Yan sighs as she pause from walking, Shin go in front to face her._

_Yan took her hands and held it tight "Shin, do not speak of this to anyone" her eyes were widen in shock "Of course sis, I won't" she chuckle as she thought it was her pregnancy "Shin, it's not about me carrying a Zhou prodigy" seeing her older sister's serious face, make her nervous._

"_T-then what is it?"_

"_Shin Shui, f-father … he … he didn't commit suicide"_

"_W-what do you mean? Father was murdered?" _

"_Yes, h-he was"_

"_By whom?!" Shin was getting upset and angry at the same time_

"_Lord Zhou Yi" Yan said it almost whispering, Shin's eyes grew wide as tears starting to build in her eyes_

"_L-lord Zhou Y-yi?" _

"_Yes, Shin" Yan tighten her hold on her hands, putting it up "Zhou Tou confessed it to me after we got married, Shin listen to me carefully, this information must not leek out to anybody, you can't tell this even to Zhou Yu"_

"_Z-zhou Yu?" _

"_Yes, he has nothing to do with this incident"_

"_Incident?"_

"_Shin, please put yourself together"_

"_How could I?!" she yelled and shove her sister's hands "After hearing my father was murdered!" she point at the manner "By the person who kept us in custody!"_

"_Shin, lower you're voice, someone might hear you" doing the best she can to calm her down_

"_I can't! Yu's father killed ... papa" whimpering in sorrow she fell down her knees and continue crying. Yan Shui hugged her, caressing her arched back._

_Yan Shui was hurt at first but when Zhou Tou kneeled in front of her, in behalf of his father he asked forgiveness to her, she felt that he was sincere about this apology. Explaining to her everything in full detail, now she understands how Zhou Tou felt. He has to keep this secret until he dies but his conscious cannot let him sleep after he married the child of the person his father murdered._

* * *

"No, I am not lying" Zhou Yu answered "You are my wife" answering her questions one by one "I think you are the utmost person I had met" he held her hand one more time, putting their wedding ring, Xiao's eye's grew wide, she can't believe that it was not with her all this time "I married you because, you were the one who didn't leave my side" tears were starting to form from her eyes "Yu" she sighs and look at the ring, she took out the hand she hid before, placing it on top of his hand and held it tight "I'm sorry, I'm stupid, I was selfish, I only focused on my own feelings" she said clearly "You don't need to apologize" cupping her face and kissed her passionately.

Zhou Yu remembers when he kisses Xiao on their wedding day was different from the kiss they had now. It was longer and with heavy feelings. Xiao's tears fell from her cheeks, feeling each other's compassionate to one another Zhou Yu shed a tear as well.

Shin was outside the room, she heard everything. Hands shaking as she recall some memories.


	12. Chapter 12

_Three months after the failed wedding, the betrothed young couple Zhou Yu and Shin Shui. Yan Shui comforted Zhou Yu, apologizing on her sister's behalf, he nod and walks away. It was written all over his face that he was distraught. "I will not leave your side" Shin's sweet voice echoed inside his head, he recollects the way they talk, walk and spend their time together. His fragile heart broke into million pieces._

_Zhou Tou told him to put his attention more on his studies for his grades were doing down. The truth behind this was him to forget about Shin for a moment, even him can feel his pain._

_Zhou Yu was practicing his horse riding going around the city. He saw a messenger from, holding an important letter, with a royal seal. Ignoring the man he drove pass by him, the Zhou crest on his horse caught the attention of the messenger. "Halt! You there!" pointing a finger at him, Zhou Yu look down at the man "What is it?" he said in a husky voice._

"_Are you one of the Zhou clan?" _

"_Why, I am a messenger from Jiang Dong"_

"_So?" he raised a brow_

"_I hereby to deliver this important letter to Lord Zhou Yi" he presented the letter_

"_My father is dead" he said coldly_

"_I am sorry, we have not receive any news"_

_Zhou Yu dismounts from his horse, taking the letter "Thank you I will deliver this to my brother"_

"_Thank you, Milord" the man bowed and takes his leave._

"_Well if isn't a good timing" Zhou Yi smiled after reading the letter "What is it father?" Zhou Yu asked "Yu, Jiang Dong needs our help" he chuckles as he close the letter "Help?" Zhou Tou asked "Zhou Yu, you will go to Jiang Dong as a representative of the Zhou clan" he said as he give him the letter "What?" he sighs as he look up to his father "Father why Zhou Yu?" Zhou Tou asked, he was not jealous but concern for his brother, their father might use him as pawn, letting him die under the process of evolving the Zhou clan "For he needs distraction" Zhou Yi simply said as he took back his seat "Distraction?" Zhou Tou repeated._

_Zhou Yu stare at the letter, confused and nervous about this "Yes, after that humiliation, I think he must do something to bring honor to your family" Zhou Yi said narrowing his eyes as he turn to his youngest son Zhou Yu._

"_Father, let me take it, I-" _

"_I will go" Zhou Yu said proudly, interrupting his brother_

"_Zhou Yu" Zhou Tou sighs as he looks at him_

"_Father is right, I have humiliated our family in that wedding" he cluttered the letter as he place it behind him "I will bring honor to our family"_

_Zhou Tou looks at him with concern while Zhou Yi smiles in approval "Good, Tou arrange his departure" Zhou Tou nods._

* * *

Shin Shui was ignoring everyone around her, until she sighted Kouchou. She was talking to Rei Xou and smiling, Shin approached them politely, the young girl's expression changed "Excuse me, Kouchou may I speak with you" Rei saw her daughter's expression "Kouchou?" don't know what to respond she didn't answer but she kept quiet "It will just going to take a moment" Shin was insisting.

"Alright, Kouchou will talk later" Rei took her leave, giving them privacy. Rei Xou was aware of what is happening around the castle, she got worried when Kouchou is acting weird ever since Shin Shui came, most of the time she caught Kouchou staring at nothing, she looks stressed, nervous and scared at something she can't figure it out.

"What the hell happened?" Shin's sweet voice change "Milady" Kouchou respond whimpering, tears were already falling from her eyes "What happened!" she violently clutches the young girl's cloths, bringing her close to her "I-I couldn't do it" she answered shaking.

* * *

"_Yu, do you really want this?" Tou asked his brother _

"_Yes, maybe by this, I could think for what I want to do with my life" _

"_If everything goes wrong, do not hesitate to let me know"_

"_Brother, I will be representing our family in Jiang Dong, is not I'm going to battle" he chuckles _

"_Zhou Yu, you will be going to battle soon, Jiang Dong is the place where the Wu warlord stays"_

"_Then I will be glad to serve our country"_

"_Zhou Yu"_

"_I will be fine, I'm not a little child anymore" he looks at his brother and smile_

"_For me" he patted his head and pull him "You are my little brother, and you're always be"_

_The Zhou brothers laugh at each other. Zhou Yu understand why his brother was acting like that, ever since they were young he is over protective of him, making more look like a little sister with his feminine looks that he got from their mother._

* * *

Da Qiao is holding a basket of fruits on her way to Xiao Qiao's room. She knocks and step inside "Xiao" she called, she was shock, court ladies were cleaning her room, removing all Xiao's belongings "What the heck are all doing?!" yelling at them "Lady Sun, Lord Zhou Yu have ordered us to move Lady Zhou's things in his room" Rei Xou appeared behind her, explaining the situation "What?" Da Qiao sighs.

Zhou Yu was feeding Xiao Qiao in his room, Xiao refuse at first but he insisted so she let him be. Zhou Yu mentally told himself to use every bit of this temporary break, he knew another war might come again soon, when that time comes all of his time will be focused on making battle plans. After witnessing Xiao's struggle in social issues, he desperately wanted to out and end to it all but the most difficult enemy every person could face was themselves, and Xiao was still in that situation. For that he could do nothing but just to be here for her, letting her fell that she is not alone.

"Eh, Zhou Yu this is too much! I think I'm going to throw up" Xiao pouted "What are you talking about, look at yourself, your barely skin and bones" he scold the girl "I'm not!" she protest.

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Ye-ah, Xiao"

"I will be happy if you're going to eat with me" she reaches his face, cupping it "Look at yourself too; your skin is going paler than before" Zhou Yu lean in her hand "I'll be fine" but Xiao was not contented from his answer "You told me before not to lie, why are you doing it now?" she remove her hand.

"Xiao, I am not lying"

"The more you said that, the more I feel that you are!" she got worked up "I don't want to be a burden to anyone, mostly to you!" tears are forming from her eyes again "The more you treat me like this, the more I feel that I'm worthless" her voice was solemn as she clench her fist.

Zhou Yu put down the bowl and held her hand, making her stop clenching her fist for it might bleed again "Xiao, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I am simply doing this to made you feel better but it did the opposite, I'm sorry" trying to open her hands and hold it "You were never a burden to me, no men wanted to see their women they love suffer because of us" Xiao tighten her hold onto his hand "Well we women are the same"

* * *

_Zhou Yu hugged his mother, smiles at his brother and bowed at his father on his way to Jiang Dong. He mounted his horse and wave goodbye to everyone. Zhou Yu have travelled a long road, he has already pass by two villages. The third village he entered was huge and extravagant, while on his horse he goes into the city examining everything._

_He have pass on a huge manor, he does not know what that manor is but it was luxurious, their gates were open, he sighted a beautiful garden and lobby of the manor. He suddenly stops his horse seeing someone familiar._

_A man not young either old, cuddling with a woman at his age, the moment that woman notice that someone was watching them she turned her attention to the gates. Zhou Yu's eyes widen "Shin" he sighs "Yu?" Shin sighs. The man cupped her face and kissed her, still Shin was looking at him and then returns the kiss, closing her eyes, showing Zhou Yu that she was like having the time of her life. Zhou Yu violently kicks the horse making the animal run arouse fast._

_He was hurt twice. Who wouldn't after leaving you on their own wedding and then you find her smooching with some else. It really was an unpleasant feeling and site to see. First love and now first broke hearted._


	13. Chapter 13

_**AU:** wew ! hahaha ... here is the new chapie ! again please review, review ! i wanna know if you were still liking it hehehe thank you so much !_

* * *

Da Qiao rushed to Zhou Yu's room; she will do anything just to prevent her beloved sister to be hurt again. Sun Ce just got home saw his wife running; he followed her by eyes "She's going to the west wing of the castle" realizing something his eyes widen "Damn it!" leaving his subordinates he ran to catch up on her.

* * *

It was quite, you can feel the depressing aura in the room. Both of them were silent, each wanted to say something to comfort one another but the situation is complicated. Zhou Yu don't know what to do now, this was the first time he don't know what to do, he was quick at making strategy and improvise but why not in this situation?

"Xiao" he sighs, breaking the silence "I'm sorry"

Xiao Qiao looks up to him, shock, why he is saying sorry? She stares at him with puzzled face

"Because of me you are feeling this way" he hate saying it but "Guess it's better for us to separate for a while" he stood up, not wanting this but maybe this was the only way for Xiao to find her lost self.

"Zhou Yu" she called him in a low tone, not sure if she want this or not but "ZHOU YU!" yelling his name, but he does not even glance at her.

* * *

"DA!" Sun Ce yelled trying hard to catch his wife's attention. Da Qiao was single minded, this was Zhou Yu and Da Qiao's similarities, both of them were single minded when it comes to protecting their love one's. She heard him calling to her but she ignored it. Sun Ce finally catch up to her, holding her at her wrist, stopping her "STOP!" he scold her "Let me go this instant!" she protest.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Zhou Yu is taking my sister away from me!"

"That is not true"

"Don't cover him up, just because he is your sworn brother!"

"I am not covering him up, I told you before, and they need time to talk about what is happening between them, they need to catch up"

"Catch up?"

"Da Qiao, I understand your feelings toward this situation, I have siblings as well, but this is a problem that only they could fix"

Realizing that maybe he is right, she looks down "I don't know what to do, I wanted to help her but I don't know what to do"

Behind Da Qiao, Zhou Yu appeared head down and walking slowly. Sun Ce notices him damn this is not good, he thought. He looks like he has been defeated in a battle or worse.

"Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce sighs, Da Qiao turns around as he pause in front of them

"Zhou Yu-" Da started but interrupted as Zhou Yu cuts her

"You're wish is granted Lady Sun" he said in a low tone "Ce, may I talk to you?"

"Ye-yeah" he answered puzzled and worried.

Da Qiao was staring at his face, trying to read it, as the sworn brothers walk away, she eyed him, was this fault? She thought? Feeling guilty she continues to run for her sister. She pauses hearing Xiao's sobs. She was already in the door, her heart broke hearing her young sister crying and it's all her fault.

* * *

"What!?" Sun Ce said in shock after hearing what Zhou Yu said. The two were alone in office, Zhou Yu was rubbing his temples "You clearly heard what I said" he said in hush tone "But Zhou Yu this is" Sun ce sighs, he can't believe the situation has gotten worse than he expected "I believe this was the best for her" Zhou Yu was clenching his fist in silent "Do you really think this will help her?" Sun Ce question "Yes" he simply said as he stood up, ready to leave "And there is some unfinished business I have to attend too as well" he continued.

As he left, Sun Ce was not so sure, was this the right thing to do? He asked himself? He was caught in the middle, he do not know what to do either but Zhou Yu's decision was impressive, both of them will be hurt but the result will be surprisingly resolve everything. Sun Ce predicted that Xiao will not going to take this easy, but it's a good thing that her sister was here, Da Qiao.

* * *

Shin was sitting in the edge of stairs in the front yard, staring at the flower in her palm, I have one last card to play, she murmur.

"Shin" Zhou Yu was standing behind her

Her eyes widen as she recognize that voice, standing up excitedly she turn smiling

"We won't be needing your services anymore" he said as he throw a pouch of money that dropped perfectly on her feet

"What?" she sighs in shock

"You are not deaf, I believe you understand what I said" he was frowning at her "Pack your things, were going back to Lujiang" at his last statement, he turn around and start walking away. This was a shocking event for her "B-back to Lujiang?" she repeated.

* * *

The next day came, Xiao Qiao didn't slept nor eat the whole night yesterday, she was not sure, was it a dream or not? He was leaving, leaving me she thought. He was right, this had happened because of him, but he was not expecting that this will happened to her. Reaching her limit she broke, she can't keep secrets anymore, her emotions were spilling. She can't do a fake smile anymore; she can't lie to herself anymore. The reality was hitting her in the face. All the people she cared and loved were slowly fading away from her, she reaches to grasp but she just fell in the ground, no one bothers to lend a helping hand.

She was lying in his bed, at the exact position when Zhou Yu left, she was waiting and waiting for someone to come in the room but no came. She was expecting Shin to arrive but she didn't come.

"This is … was this the truth? No one really loves me … nor care … no one" she said while staring at her cuts "Then why … why I didn't die? Why he even bothers to save me? … yes you didn't lie to me but you left me … saying to me that your true to me … you left me …" she can't cry anymore, there was no left to cry.

Her true color was shown to the person she loved the most and he left her. No one could take her dark side, her true self. That was she felt. No one even notice that she was there the whole time, if she didn't do something she was not going to be noticed.

After a few moments of silence she laugh loudly "I knew this, I knew … I knew it all along" placing her hand to her face she continues to laugh "Why did I bother to have second guess? When I knew it from the start!" she was laughing this out.

But she was wrong; Da Qiao was outside her door, listening to her.

* * *

AU: guess i portrait xiao qiao ... quite different ! hahaha please review review ! thank you so much !


	14. Chapter 14

_**AU:** heyeah people ! sorry for the late super late update ! i was filed with projects and feasibility stuff ! anyways here is the new chapie ! _

_starting today i may update fast because the school FINALLY ENDED ! *evil laugh* please please review ! thank you very much !_

_for the reader says that why everybody is making Xiao Qiao suicidal ... i may say because maybe not only me but the others as well can predict that she can be suicidal ... well that is my opinion ... hope i didn't offend you or something :) _

_again please review review ! thank you very much !_

* * *

"Zhou Yu … left Xiao?" Da Qiao hiss after hearing her sister laughing. This was truly heart breaking, deep inside her this is what she wanted, but after hearing and seeing her young beloved sister like this, she blame herself. This was the result of her selfish feelings. Dropping the basket of apples on the hard wooden floor, she turns around and ran to find Zhou Yu and confront him about this matter.

Da Qiao checked his office, the library, Xiao Qiao's room, the dining hall and the winery but she didn't find him. She felt the guilt eating her slowly, almost giving up she asked the guard in the front gates. The guard space out for a moment, thinking "Oh, yes Lord Zhou Yu left" the guard happily said as he remember "H-he left? … Already" she repeated. Sighing in disbelief, she can't believe this; Zhou Yu truly left Xiao Qiao.

While Da Qiao was in state of shock, drawn in her thoughts, Xing showed up. "Excuse me, I have a message to deliver" announcing her purpose clearly, the guard nod and she stepped inside, walking pass by Da Qiao.

* * *

Xiao Qiao fixed in her mind that everyone had betrayed her, no one believe in her abilities or knowledge. She stood up and looks around, realizing she is in Zhou Yu's room. It was the same as usual, books, scrolls and papers, but it was clean and the light was dim. She ties her hair into a pony, noticing that there is a dress prepared for her. Hesitating, will she use it or not? Turning to the mirror she wears Zhou Yu's robe, it was too huge for her, yet it felt comfortable she thought. A smile almost escaped her lips but the thought of Zhou Yu betrayed her, that smile disappeared.

Striping from the robe she slide in the dress. After all the stress and depression she got into, her delicate face have matured a bit, her height and body structure as well. Xiao Qiao has become a beautiful young lady. Staring at the mirror, she notice that her face have changed, not so sure how will she react.

She snap in reality realizing that someone was in the door "Lady Xiao" a young girl's voice was calling her. Walking to the door, Xiao was surprised seeing Xing at the door "Xing?" she sighs. The young girl bowed "I am sorry to disturb you" Xiao open the door wide "No you didn't, I thought you already left, I'm surprise to see your still here" Xing showed a letter "I did left, I am here just to deliver this letter" Xiao's eyes narrowed, 'I knew it' she thought.

* * *

"SUN CE!" Da Qiao yelled opening the door violently "Da!" Sun Ce stood up quickly, she knew he was in a meeting but she ignored all the subordinates and officers, not caring if they were staring at her, she was already showing baby bumps. "Come here, I need to talk to you right now!" Da Qiao ordered stamping the wooden floor "But honey I am in the middle of something, please wait a moment" Sun Ce answered shaking "Like I care if you're in the meeting!" she was getting furious "Come in here this instant!" pointing at her side.

Sun Ce let out a deep sighs as he slowly walk towards Da Qiao, his subordinates were following him by eye, all of them were shocked and terrified at Da Qiao, what a tough wife she can be. When he was close to her she immediately grab his free ear and twist it, like a teacher punishing a naughty boy "Quickly!" she said as he grab him out of the room. Sun Ce whimpers on the way out. "That was so humiliating Da" Sun Ce was caressing his ear "I don't care!" Da Qiao shouted.

"What the hell happened why you so worked up?"

"I can't find Zhou Yu"

"Zhou Yu? Why you want to see him?"

Da Qiao's mood change, from angry to concern "It's for Xiao" she hiss

Sun Ce remain quite as he remember something

"I know before Zhou Yu disappeared, he talked to you"

"Yeah he did"

"Where is he now?" clapping her hands and beg "If you only hear Xiao now, you can't believe it"

"I … Zhou Yu was asking a leave" Sun Ce said in a worried tone, even him don't want this to happened but what he can do

"A leave?"

"He said this maybe a perfect solution for her, he thinks that Xiao has lost herself because of this rumors … and he said something on fixing his past … I don't get it as well but come to think about it … maybe his right"

Da Qiao didn't said anything, she remain silent

"Da?" noticing that his wife is about to cry he held her into a hug, Da cried on his chest. "E-excuse me milord, milady" a young girl was bowing in front of the door.

* * *

The letter was the same as the letter addressed to Zhou Yu, with the smell of irish, Xiao was staring at it "Who is it from?" questioning "From my lady Shin Shui" Xing answered 'Shin Shui' she mentally. Hesitating to take the letter, she examines the little girl puzzled, will she take it or not? Why Shin did not tell her that she has a maid? So she is quite rich or influential? She repeated this in her mind, thinking hardly. This was new, at everything she does; this was the first time she thinks before doing something.

"Lady Xiao Qiao?" Xing called, Xiao took the letter and opened in front of her, reading it by eye. Xing felt something terrible was going to happened, this feeling was eating her up when she left the apartment to here, she knew something is up but does not have the courage to speak up, but she is questioning everything.

* * *

Shin is watching the busy streets on her little balcony, while sipping tea. She grins as she thought of her plans were going smoothly as she planned. The door behind her opened silently, a man stepped in. Shin notice his presence but did not show, she can feel that he was walking towards her, at the right moment she turn around, her prediction was correct, Zhou Yu was standing in front of her. She smile as she welcome him with a hug.

Zhou Yu felt disgusted, he never imagine that this day would come, that they will meet again. He didn't return the hug but stood still, letting her have her fun. "Oh my love, you have return to me" Shin said as she buried her face into his masculine chest "Let's cut to the chase Shin" he held up Shin's chin, facing him "Before I left Lujiang, you know I saw you" Shin's smile was slowly vanishing "That place you were staying was very famous indeed" her brow were knitting, she was frowning, seeing her reaction he grins.

"What you want to say, spit it out now" Shin hiss, she never thought this will happened. Zhou Yu chuckle "Oh you were famous as well, I heard many man where calling for you" Shin reached her limit, shoving his hand away from her "Shut up!" clenching her teeth "Oh why, were just getting started" he forcibly pulled her into a hug "Can you demonstrate to me why many man were calling for you" he whispered "SHUT UP!" she yelled as she push him.

Shin Shui's dignity was insulted. Yes Zhou Yu was right when she ran away from their wedding she stayed in a prostitute house. She has no money or someone to cline too. She stayed there to gain influence and money, for her to do her revenge.

"Why are you mad? I am just stating the facts" Zhou Yu said teasing. This is for all the hurt and pain you let me felt, for all the failed hopes and lastly for Xiao, he stated in his mind.

"Don't hurt her!" a young boy screamed, opening the door wide as he run to Shin, wrapping his tiny arms around her waist. Shin was shocked, Zhou Yu as well. Ryu turn around, pointing a finger to Zhou Yu "You have you right to hurt her!" Zhou Yu was staring at the boy; he looks exactly like him when he was a child, a true Zhou prodigy. "I-it can't be" he sighs.

Zhou Yu kneel in front of him, placing his hands on the boy's tiny shoulders, Ryu stare at him puzzled "W-what's your name?" Zhou Yu asked "Ryu, Zhou Ryu" he answered clearly. Cupping the boy's face "B-but it's impossible" he sighs.

Shin place her hands on top of Zhou Yu's "Ryu, this is your father, Zhou Yu" Ryu looks up to her and then to Zhou Yu "Papa?" immediately he hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Zhou Yu on the other hand still could not believe it.

"Papa?" Xiao repeated, she was standing in the door, Xing was behind her. Zhou Yu and Shin turn their attention to her "Lady Xiao" Shin squeal "Xiao" Zhou Yu stood up, Xiao chuckles "Oh what a beautiful family reunion" tears were starting to fall from her eyes "Xiao" Zhou Yu sighs "Thank you for the letter, Shin, I'll take my leave" she remove the wedding ring on her finger and then offered it to Zhou Yu "You might gave this to someone who deserve it" her hand was shaking "Oh Lady Xiao" Xing sighs.

"Xiao Qiao, let me explain-" Xiao interrupted him by taking his hand, placing the ring on his palm "I understand everything, there is no need to explain" she smile at him while crying "Bye" with that she ran. "Xiao!" Zhou Yu was about to follow her but he stop hearing Shin was laughing.

"What a fool!" she grab Ryu's collar placing a knife on the child's neck "Shin what are you doing?" Zhou Yu yelled as the boy started crying. "Young master!" Xing called.

* * *

_**AU:** ohh is the scene getting intense ? XD ahahaha is love together with revenge ? XD ahaha looks like i am giving hints XP please review review ! i really appreciate it ! love yah guys !_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AU:** yeah~ i'm back people ! *giggles* here is the new chapie, as promised i updated fast for yah people ! XD _

_please review review ! thank you very much ! _

_good luck on your exams .blossoms ... thank you for the review WangQiao ! i love your story "The Lonely" its so beautiful ! _

* * *

The young girl knelled in front of them, Da Qiao held her in the shoulders "You don't need to do this" concerned for the poor girl, Sun Ce watch this confused.

"Please forgive me, for I have betrayed your trust" Kouchou said, sobbing, trying not to crying.

"I don't understand, what have you done?" Da Qiao was trying to let her stand up but she won't budge.

"Stand up, and speak clearly" Sun Ce said, the young girl do what she was told but she was shaking.

"I … I was the one spreading rumors a-about La-lady Xiao" she sighs

"You what?" Da Qiao sighs in shock, Sun Ce fold his arms as his eyes narrowed staring at Kouchou

"But i-I didn't do that on purpose! I just- I have too!" she protest

"Why?" Sun Ce asked, Da Qiao was nervous and confused as well.

"I have to do it for Rei Xou! You may not understand, she is ill! She needs help!" Kouchou said as tears fall from her face

"Did Rei Xou order you to do this?" Da Qiao asked

"No, Lady Sun" she turn her attention to her and then sob "It is" turning back to Sun Ce "Lady Shin Shui"

"Shin Shui?" Sun Ce and Da Qiao repeated

Kouchou nods "Yes, in order for me gain extra income, I asked her for help, she was giving me money in return I will be her eyes and ears in the castle but it change when she entered here, she want me to spread bad rumors about Lady Xiao, I don't know what was her reasons but I do suspect that it is about Lord Zhou Yu"

"Why are you confessing right now?" Sun Ce asked, this time he was raging in anger, Xiao was like his young sibling, when she resembles Sun Shang Xiang at her stubbornness.

"The last thing was she order me to was … it was terrible!" she squeal

"Spit it out now!" Sun Ce yelled

"Ce!" Da Qiao said, trying to calm her husband

"W-when Lady Xiao was unconscious, she gave me dagger, to t-take Lady Xiao's life" she said shaking, staring at her bare hands "But I could not do it, I can't!" she fell on her knees, placing her face on her palms and started crying.

Sun Ce was confused; he didn't actually understand what just happened. Why Shin Shui was doing this to Xiao, what did Xiao do for her to go through in this? And why Zhou Yu didn't speak any of this to him.

Da Qiao was comforting Kouchou "There, there, its going to be alright now, we will have some doctors attend to Rei Xou for her condition"

"You will Milady?" Kouchou stopped crying hearing those words, Da Qiao nods and gave her a comforting smile "Oh thank you so much" wrapping her arms around her, crying at her chest "Thank you, thank you" she repeats while crying.

* * *

After a several minutes, Kouchou have calmed down, Da Qiao called of Rei Xou to discuss what her daughter did. Rei Xou was shock, she raised Kouchou not to be like this but she understands why the little girl has done this, and that was for her. Rei Xou bowed her head lower that before, apologizing, Da Qiao was very understanding and forgiving, she dismissed that both of them and order them not speak about this to anyone.

It was almost dinner time and Da Qiao has not seen her sister ever since the day started. She came back to Zhou Yu's room to see maybe she is still there, but to her surprise she wasn't there. There was no trace of her. Panicking runs to Sun Ce again, ordering him to search the entire castle and the city.

Sun Ce was getting pissed off in this whole situation. First Da Qiao's change of moods caused by her pregnancy, second Xiao's mental and emotional state, making the whole situation worse Zhou Yu run off to somewhere he didn't know where.

Trying to calm down while his wife was panicking and whining at him, he holds her on the shoulders pulling her close to him "Da Qiao, will you please calm down!" he said almost yelling at her, but that was not his intent "Let her go for a while, honestly I don't know how to deal with this anymore" his grip was getting a little tighter "Ce" she sighs "Please" he whispered.

Staring at his serious face, she has no idea that her husband was trying as well to fix this, but her whining and nagging wasn't helping at all, seeing her husband's tired face she felt guilty and bad. He was dealing with political problems and family problems at the same time, give him some slack.

Cupping his face "I'm sorry, please forgive me my Lord" she said kissing him in the forehead down to his cheek "I'm sorry" she repeated. Taking a deep breath "It's alright" returning the kiss.

A running court lady interrupted the couple "Milord, Milady, come quick!" she shouted at the door "What is it?" Sun Ce shouted back "It's Lady Zhou" Sun Ce and Da Qiao stare each other for a moment in disbelief that she committed suicide again.

* * *

They follow the court lady on where is Xiao Qiao is, Da Qiao was praying for her safety. Sun Ce asked her what happened "The people at a winery shop brought her here, she was passed out" the court lady explained while walking in pace.

Reaching the infirmary, Sun Ce whispered to the lady to call a doctor immediately while Da Qiao stepped inside, staring at her sister, sleeping.

* * *

A week have passed, Xiao was not going out of her room ever since she got conscious, everyone in at the castle were staring to worry, what is the hell going on with her. And not just her, all the people were wondering where Zhou Yu have gone too.

Rumours spread once more.

"I heard someone saw Lord Zhou Yu ran away with a woman"

"Oh my poor Lady Xiao Qiao"

"No wonder she is staying in her room"

"Was she crying the whole time?"

"Owh poor child"

"Hmm I knew it; Lord Zhou Yu was hiding some dirt"

Many court ladies have change of heart and not them also the people of the city. They pity Xiao Qiao, thinking that she was a victim of a Casanova, but no one really knows where the hell he is and what have really happened.

Da Qiao was visiting Xiao every now and then, nothing is changing and Xiao is numb and depressed at everything.

* * *

One day Sun Shang Xiang came to visit her previous home, like Xiao Qiao before the people of the city and the court ladies have talked about her. Da Qiao sent her a letter to visit Xiao, maybe she will return to her usual self after seeing her best friend. Shang Xiang and Xiao were closest friends before but because of her marriage to Liu Bei she has to move with him, in Shu Empire.

Da Qiao explained to her everything, Shang Xiang just gave it a grin and frowning "Hmm that Zhou Yu could have a piece of me when I saw him somewhere" clenching her fist, showing it to her "Shang Xiang, could you speak to her" Da Qiao changed the topic "Me?" pointing at herself.

"Yes" Da nods

"But Da, she is your sister, why not you talk to her"

"I already did, several times now, but she is just nodding at me, staring so far at nothing" Da Qiao holds her hand in desperation "Please Shang Xiang" begging

"I understand, I'll see what I can do"

Sun Shang Xiang have heard the news, she thought it was just a lousy rumour on what have happened to Xiao, but after receiving a letter she didn't hesitate to think about it. It was a bit hard convincing everyone at Shu that her visit in Jiang dong was not political purpose but to visit a friend, Zhuge Liang was eyeing her, observing her keenly, for him to know if she is lying or not.

Shang Xiang knocks on the door and peeks, the room was clean, looks like no one was using it, opening the door wide she sighted Xiao was staring at the window, lying in the bed. She stepped inside not yet announcing her arrival "My God! Xiao is that you?!" Shang Xiang said.

Xiao have grown some hair, her face become paler, now she has an eye bags and her collar bone were showing, it wasn't the cheerful and lively Xiao Qiao everyone knew before.

Xiao Qiao turns her attention to hers "Shang Xiang" she sighs

"Xiao w-what in the world happened?" walking closer to her as she sat beside her at the bed

Xiao didn't said a word

"Xiao, Da has told me everything, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Did my sister ask you to come here?"

"Hmm, yes but that is not the issue"

"Yes it is, Wu is at war with Shu, you shouldn't come here"

"Xiao I came here for you" she held her hand and hold it tight "You're like a sister to me now; I can't just sit around while this is happening to you"

"I don't need pity" Xiao's tone changed

"I do not pity you, I am here for you"

"Oh please stop!" shoving her hand away from hers "I heard that before, I am here for you, I won't leave your side but eventually you will!" glaring at her

"Xiao" Shang Xiang sighs

"Shang Xiang … please ... stop … everyone … stop …" tears once again forming from her eyes "I can't do this anymore … its tarring me apart" whimpering

Shang Xiang finally understands what Xiao Qiao is feeling. Pulling her into a hug and caress her hair while she cries on her chest "Let it all out" letting Xiao release all her pain from inside.

Who knows how long she was keeping it, ever since she was a child, she was compared to her sister, trying to climb from the same level but everyone seems to be rejecting her immediately. Hoping for something but there is nothing. Many people have given her false hopes. She was the master at her emotions, she was confident that the façade mask she was wearing was thinks but every time her heart aches the mask turn thin, and not it was broken, and her feelings were bursting and she can't control them anymore.

Several moments later, Xiao stopped crying but she is still on Shang Xiang's chest "Are you all good now?" she asked while pulling her slowly away from her, trying to peek at her face, her bangs have grown too, covering her eyes.

Shang Xiang smiled in relief as Xiao nods "The next time this happened, don't keep it all to yourself, Da is here, Ce and me, we are ready to listen" letting her feel that she was wrong, she wasn't alone, they were here for her.

_I am Xiao Qiao, the proud young Qiao, the daughter of Qiao Yuan. Many have known me for my childish actions, lively attitude and being cheerful, but am I really that? I was wearing this mask for a long time now, was this the right time for me not to wear it anymore? Will they accept me? The real me that was not that very childish and cheerful? For the moment, after crying for a long time, some part of me fell lightly, like a knife pulled out in me. Maybe Shang Xiang was right, I should not keep my feelings to myself anymore, I'm just making myself more stupid and foolish. Guess this is the time to stop this._

_I trip, maybe now this the time for me to stand._

The next day came, Da Qiao was making sure that Xiao will have her breakfast, for her to eat, but the servants were stun seeing Xiao Qiao standing in the door of the kitchen "Lady Zhou?" they sighs in shock, Da Qiao was puzzled seeing them shock at freezing at their positions, she turn around "Xiao?" her as well was shock "Yes, sis it is me" for the first time after two weeks finally Xiao Qiao smiled.

* * *

_**AU:** there you have it ! *laughs* the next chapie will be published on April ... its holy week ... so see yah in a few days ! review review thank you so much ! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**AU:** Hi guys ! sorry it took so long ... we have an ojt this summer (on the job training) ahh it may take a few days or weeks before i update again, but the story must go on ! so i will finish this for you guys and for myself also XD _

_thank you for all the reviews ! keep it coming XP ... please review review thank you so much ! _

_i decided to put the skipped chapters from my original story, which is i deleted, so i put a flashback of what happened on those chapters ... enjoy !_

* * *

_Flash back_

_Zhou Yu's POV_

_My hands were shaking and sweaty, so I was nervous once again. Will Xiao Qiao be like Shin, a ran away bride? Will she leave me too? I have so many questions on my head, I can' stay focus any more this was taking over my entire mind. I took a deep breath, calming myself down, until i realize I was alone on the altar. I was about to burst in panic but Sun Ce taps me from behind "Don't be nervous, it will be alright" those words were very comforting but it made me the opposite, I felt scared. She was 30 minutes late; I curse myself, why the heck I'm counting. Slowly the people filed the room, all was left was the bride, Xiao Qiao. I was counting every second, why she is not here yet. My thoughts are running on their own._

_Until the door opened, revealing a beautiful young lady, dressed in ceremonial red and gold robe. Her eyes were emerald green, her hair was curly, it suits her perfectly, her delicate skin, fragile figure and her innocence. Her beauty was truly breath taking, no wonder that pig Dong Zhuo has captured them._

_As she walks closer to me, I can slowly feel my chest going lightly, finally she looks up to me and smile, all my worries vanished as I smile back to her._

* * *

The crowd were cheering and welcoming the new married couple. Some peasants were throwing petals from the castle walls, flowing down the newlywed.

Hand on hand they walk out of the castle, out from front gates where a white carriage waiting for them, on its back there is a Chinese characters that says "Just got married" Zhou Yu the groom have noticed this, he was irritated on this idea, but still Sun Ce order to do it, pissed off he just ignore that it was there. The bride Xiao Qiao was so happy, the crowd was accepting them. That's what she thought.

Wu officers wish them on their way to the carriage, Lu Meng, Lu Su, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and other subordinates. Zhou Yu was shaking hands with each one of them while on the other side Xiao's closest friends, Lian shi and Sun Shang Xiang, wishing her all the best. Shang Xiang whispered "Xiao I heard from some officers that Zhou Yu has a six pack biceps and a very impressive manhood" giggling, Xiao's face flushed hearing it, Lian Shi just smile, it wasn't totally a whisper when she heard everything.

Patting the girl on the shoulder "Xiao don't mind lady Shang Xiang just have fun, I do believe that lord Zhou Yu is a gentle men" Lian Shi said trying to calm Xiao. "Yeah have fun Xiao Xiao" Shang Xiang teased "Shang Xiang!" Xiao squeal.

Da Qiao called her, behind her was her husband and Zhou Yu's sworn brother Sun Ce, "Sis" she sighs smiling "Don't tell me your leaving without saying goodbye to your own sister" pouting while she place her hands on her hips "Of course not" Xiao said opening arms ready to hug her.

On the other side Zhou Yu and Sun Ce talk. "Well congrats buddy" Sun Ce started shaking his hand "Thank you Sun Ce" Zhou Yu responded smiling; his hand tightens "Why did you still put that sign on the carriage?" Sun Ce chuckles in pain "Come on, it says the truth anyway" letting go of his hand violently, he is really irritated about a mere sign.

"Hmm just relax, and live a little, alright" Sun Ce said patting him on the shoulder "You don't need to say that, I know" Zhou Yu answered "Well then make sure when you came back both of you have a good news to announce!" Zhou Yu punches him in a playful manner "Shut up" he hissed.

He knew both of them will to come to this situation, he was just afraid that maybe in the future; sex might change their relationship, and he doesn't want that happen.

The two finally wave goodbye to the people of Jiang Dong. "Thank you everybody, we will be back soon" Zhou Yu shouted "Yeah yeah! Make sure you will have a good time!" Sun Ce teased, Zhou raised an eyebrow.

"Have a good time sis" Da Qiao shouted while waving her hands "I will sis, take care!" said Xiao and give her a one last hug before riding into the carriage.

* * *

Inside the carriage, not so long after they left the city, Xiao poke him in the shoulder "Yu, where are we going?" she asked him, "It is a surprise, so just wait and see" he told her. The journey was bumpy, long and tiring "Ah … are we there yet?" she asked in full boredom "Excited are we?" he curled up a mischievous smile.

Xiao felt uneasy seeing him smile like that, still shang xiang's words were repeating in her mind. How in the world will she react, will she be happy?

Shaking her head, trying to forget the lusty things she imagined "I j-just want to know" she said looking down on her lap, her hands getting sweaty. Am i getting nervous? She asked herself.

Zhou Yu could feel the awkwardness in the carriage, to think about it, this was the first time together alone. They have been alone sometimes back in the castle but that only last a few minutes, this time they could spend all the day together.

Thinking of something to break the awkwardness, he reaches from his pocket, revealing a hair pin. This was his wedding gift to her; his original plan was to present this when they got to their destination but looks like this was the best time.

Xiao Qiao noticed that he was reaching from his pocket, her chest beat faster, what is he going to do? When Zhou Yu reveals a hair pin her worries disappeared.

Lian Shi was right, Zhou Yu is a gentlemen. He is a man after all, he got needs and everything. She smiled softly in relief, knowing that he will not going to abuse or hurt her.

"Here" he said softly as he present her his gift "This is so beautiful!" she clapped her hands while staring at it. It was a simple hair pin, the ruby stone on the top part of the pin and some flower curving was making the pin looks elegant.

"Want to try it on?" he asked "hmm yeah" nodding she turn around removing the other pin on her hair. Zhou Yu don't have a comb or brush with him, of course why in the world he will bring one? He uses his fingers as a comb to capture her hair, the back of her head was showing, he was surprise to see this for the first time and her scent was lingering.

An urge feeling immediately rouse from him. Wanting to kiss the back of her head but this would be very weird. Ignoring this arousal he continue his work, gathering her hair and then twist it around the pin, it fit perfectly.

Xiao could not see herself, but it was written all over her face that she was so flattered. "Thank you Zhouie!" she reach up to give him a smack kiss on the check. Zhou Yu smiled, I'm glad she like it, he thought. "Zhouie?" he highlighted. He seems to be new at pet names "Zhouie isn't cute!" she giggle in delight making fun of his name "it's a pet name made up for you" she explained after seeing his puzzled face "Oh i understand now" placing his palm under his chin he thinks a pet name for Xiao, she watch him as he thinks.

Wow he really is so handsome, she said to herself, stiff body, tall, piercing eyes, intelligent and a gentlemen, a role model for every man that every woman dreamed off.

"Xixing" he finally came up with something "What?" tilting her head "Xixing, don't you like it?" he asked curious "Nye it just sound like a true name for a pet" she said "Really?" he chuckles lightly "That's mean!" Xiao pouted "I'm sorry that's not what I meant" he apologize but still laughing "Stop it!" she yelled, getting angry with him, she hit him in the head then turn her back on him, folding her arms "Hey what was that for?" Zhou Yu stops laughing as he held his head where he got hit.

Xiao was ignoring him, frowning while staring out the window "Xiao" he called but still no respond, he call out three times but she won't budge.

Zhou Yu didn't call her but stare at her, she notice this but still ignored it, but it was giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She glace at her back twice "Stop staring at me!" she yelled "Well then face me" he simply said. Hesitating, not wanting him to win but it was giving her uneasy feeling, letting out a deep sigh and raised her hand in defeat "Fine you win!" she turn around to face him.

Zhou Yu was smirking "What?" she asked while raised a brow.

"Nothing Lady Zhou, I just made a new hobby, staring at you"

"Huh? s-staring at me?" pointing a finger on herself "S-stop it! y-you're making me u-uncomfortable" she continued blushing hard. Zhou Yu just laughs and pulls Xiao next to him closer, Xiao laugh with him.

* * *

After a few hours of travelling they finally arrive; Zhou Yu was sleeping leaning his back on the carriage while Xiao was sleeping on his lap. The carriage stop, Zhou Yu felt it making him open his eyes "We have arrive milord and milady" the peasant announced.

Shaking her lightly "Xiao we're here wake up" he whispered, feeling comfortable on her current position she don't want to wake up so she buried her face deeper in his lap. Zhou Yu's eyes widen in shock and face flushed, he felt another arousal between his thighs.

Trying hard to ignore it again shook her shoulder but this time it was a bit harsh, but it worked, letting out a relief sighs as Xiao stood up rubbing her eyes. The peasant opened the door and bowed; Zhou Yu stepped out first and then assists Xiao.

The manor was built in the borders of Lujiang, it was surprisingly huge for the two of them, its walls were high and decorated with round windows, Xiao could not believe it "Wow this is like the royal palace!" she said while staring at the manor "Have you seen the royal palace?" he asked "Nope but this is so beautiful" clapping her hands in delight "Come on let's go inside" placing his arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the manor, three maids welcomed them.

"Welcome milord, milady" the maids greeted "Oh thank you!" Xiao said "Xiao these are Jie" he point out to the older one "Ying" the middle age "and Chin" the youngest, all three of them bowed after introducing them "Nice to meet you all" Xiao said and shake their hands, Zhou Yu watch the four ladies get to know each other.

Dinner has arrived, Jie were placing the foods on the table, Chin were arraigning the plates while Ying was preparing the wine.

Zhou Yu was in the garden, taking a stroll. He took out a flute from his robe and place it on his lips and start playing, it was a beautiful melody yet so sad. as soon as he finish playing he sense that someone was watching him from behind, turning around cautiously "Xiao" he sigh in relief "That was so beautiful" she complemented walking towards him "Thank you" he said "But its so sad" looking up to him, staring right through his eyes "Why?"

He smile and pull her into a hug "Because I have a terrible past, let say like that" but she was not convinced to leave it like that "Tell me" she said staring at him.

"Xiao-"

"Tell me!"

"Alright, alright" he smiled and taps her head "I was left by so many people I love, I thought they felt the same way as I did but it looks like I was the only one feeling it"

"Zhou Yu" she sighs narrowing her eyes

"And then you came along" wrapping his arms around her waist "Changing all my beliefs in this kind of things"

"What you mean?" tilting her head

He looks to her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes and his chest nut brown eyes were blending "You gave me hopes that I never thought could happened to me again" their foreheads touched and smiling at each other "Milady, milord dinner is serve!" Chin shouted.

* * *

The evening has passed; Zhou Yu excused himself first for he will go the baths, so Xiao was waiting her turn in their room. It was huge as well, the bed was fit for three people, there was a little study room in the corner of the room, and luxurious furniture's, she was looking around the room, examining everything "How did he get all these?" she asked.

She took the pin out of her hair, placing it in the bed table, letting her down, she walks to the folding wall to change into her night gown since Zhou yu was taking so long and it was getting late.

Pouting she was bored, she ran to their luggage searching for her favourite novel. It was about one young lady, disguise herself as a man and join the army, representing their family name, because she don't want her father to go back in battle in his condition.

It was very far from her really but the thing she likes and reflects about the protagonist was she don't want to be a burden, trying her hardest to stand on her own feet.

She was enjoying reading it, laughing softy and then smile, she was getting carried by the story. Distracted she has not noticed that Zhou Yu was already in the room. He was only wearing a white thin robe, his hair was still wet and his robe was loosen up making his stiff chest be seen.

Xiao was reading between the lines, the scene in the novel, the characters were starting to make love, she pull the book closer as her checks coloured red, blushing from the situation in the novel. Zhou Yu sat in the other side of the bed, drying his hair.

Xiao covered her mouth in as she gasp, Zhou Yu on the other hand was puzzled from her reaction, raising a brow "Xiao?" he called, she jump in surprise "Zhou Yu!" she squeal, almost throwing the book.

Blinking she stare at him, from head down to his thighs, she gulp while checks turn red again "I'm sorry did i frighten you?" he asked in concern, waving her hands "No-no!" while shaking her head "You seems to be very in to what you are reading" he chuckles and them continue drying his hair "Hmm" looking down in embarrassment, she was really hooked in that scene.

Xiao immediately hide her book under her pillow, Zhou Yu was curious, what she was reading? He thought "May I see what were you were reading?" he simply said "NO!" she answered quickly, this make him wanting to know more what was it.

"Oh come on Xiao, from the looks of you face it looks like very interesting"

"No!" she protest

"Please" he use his charms

"No" sticking out her tongue out

Zhou Yu strike taking the book by force, sliding his hand under the pillow, of course Xiao won't allow it she took it out and raise it as Zhou Yu trying to reach it, Xiao's hand was blocking his face "Tsk Xiao" he hiss "Nooo!" she yelled.

Zhou Yu's stiff body and weight cause them to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He lifted his body immediately "Xiao are you alright?" he sounded like a concern father "Yeah" she answered then giggles, he just smile knowing that he didn't hurt her.

Realizing their current position, she stops laughing and her face slowly turns red again. Zhou Yu blushed as well. He was about to stood up but staring to her face was so breath taking. Her hair was down and her skin glows in dim light.

Was this a perfect time for them? no one knows, but both of them can feel it.

Slowly he lean down getting close to her, she could sense that this is the time, closing her eyes accepting him.

Slowly their lips touched, both eyes closed, tasting each other's lips, it was a passionate kiss. He made a step, kissing deeper but he move slowly knowing Xiao is new to this things, but to his surprise, she was not that innocent as she looks.

His hands wonder down her shoulder to her waist, feeling her curves, an arousal meet him immediately. So was floor is that romantic?

Zhou Yu break the kiss with a crisp sound, it was delightful "Should we continue this in the floor?" said in a mocking tone "I don't know, I don't mind" giggling.

He carried her bridal style, gently putting her down in the bed, continuing their love making but interrupted by Jie "Milord, Milady!" knocking harshly at the door "A messenger came, he said this is important" she continued.

Xiao giggles and Zhou Yu gave a disappointing sighs.

* * *

_**AU:** wews ! ahahaha the story Xiao was reading was Mulan, you guys familiar with it ? any ways please please review review ! thank you so much ! see yah guys on the next update ! *muah*_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AU:** Hey yeah people ! what's up ! sorry for the super late update ... i was busy because of this stupid OJT thing ... okay here is the new chapie ! please review review i want to know if its good or not or my grammar is okay now or still its in working progress XD thank you so much ! review review !_

* * *

Xiao Qiao was running in the corridor, figuring out where is her husband and what was the message, she heard a loud bang in the door of the main hall, she opened it slowly, she saw her husband furious, mad, cluttering the scroll, the messenger was kneeling in front of him as she entered the room.

"Why? What is it?" she asked in a concern voice "DAMN LIU BEI & ZHUGE LIANG!" he roar, walking slowly going towards him "Why? What happened?" she asked again.

Zhou Yu was frowning as his teeth clench, staring at the table, while cluttering the scroll that contains the bad news. Scared at his rage, she stares at him with terrified face but he was her husband, she must love all of him. Slowly continuing her pursuit, Xiao held his hand "Calm down" she said.

He turn his head violently, meeting her face "Calm down?" he repeated barking "That ignorant man just deceived us and you want me to calm down!" he yelled at her, shoving her hand away from his.

Xiao almost fell in the ground but she maintains her balance. This is terrible, she thought. Not so sure what the heck happened or what the hell is going on, taking all the courage she have as she walks towards him again, preparing herself for maybe he might hit her.

But after shoving her hand, Zhou Yu took a sit and rubs his forehead, his long chestnut hair was covering his face it was hard to see if his still rage with anger or he has already calm down. He waves his hand dismissing the messenger, giving them privacy.

She has the glimpse of the scroll, as she reaches the table, now she knew what drive him into this. Again she lay hands on his broad shoulder, letting him feel that he is not alone "It will be alright" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" he said as he hold her hand "I'm sorry" he repeated, not so sure what to answer she just gave him a hug on the back.

The next morning came, she woke up alone in the bed, she was so sure that Zhou Yu slept with her in the bed but did he left when she was fast asleep, she thought. Looking around the room, it was still the same as they left it, their luggages were untouched and all the furniture in the room was still unused.

It was cold, the morning breeze was icy cold, sliding in the robe, she wonders around the manor, finding her husband. The manor was surely huge; turning to the corridor she sighted the young servant Chin, running towards the little girl "Chin!" she called.

Chin was carrying a bucket of water, putting it down as she turn around "Oh Lady Zhou!" she gasp in surprise to see her in this early "Have you seen Zhou Yu?" Xiao asked immediately "Hmm yes, he just left Milady" pointing at the front gate "Oh Thank you!" she smiled at the young girl and wave her goodbye as she run off.

Turning her head from left to right in search of Zhou Yu she finally saw him "Zhou Yu!" she yelled at him and ran towards him. Zhou Yu pauses as he heard his name, turning around "Xiao?" he sighs "I thought you leave me behind!" she pouted panting "Of course not, I could not do such a thing" he explains as he took of his robe and put it around her "Its cold, put this on" Xiao blinks in surprise "But how about you?" tilting her head "I'll be fine" giving her a reassuring smile.

The couple walks hand on hand, strolling around the near farm. Xiao was confused and curious, where are we going? She asks herself, looking up to him, wanting to read his face and mind but it was hard. He was tall and his long hair was covering his sides, from her view it was really hard to see. Giving up she looks down at the ground with a frown and then pout.

She left Zhou Yu stop, as his hand tighten against hers, looking up "Huh?" the wind blows his hair away from his face, his eyes narrowed. Taking a deep breath she looks where he was staring at, it was a surprise to her seeing a grave.

The grave was alone, it has rotten flowers on both sides, the sighs were blurred, it must be really old. Zhou Yu let go of her hand as he walk towards the grave and then knelled, tilting her head thinking who was buried here "Xiao" he sighs as he stood up "Hmm yeah" she responded holding his hand once again "This is my mother, Zhou Shin" she turn to the grave, staring at the writings, it was clearly stated "Zhou Shin" she repeated reading the name "Lady Zhou Shin" she smiled and bowed "I am very honored to be your daughter in law, my name is Xiao Qiao" she introduce herself very politely.

It shock Zhou Yu, seeing her like this but it gives him relief, he believe that his beloved mother is watching him from above, and now Xiao Qiao introducing herself he smiles as he knew that his mother will gladly take her "I'm sure mother will like you" hugging her from behind "Really you think so?" smiling cherry "I think she is beautiful!" she complimented.

"How do you think so?"

"Where did you get your looks? Of course from your parents!" she giggles, but he felt the opposite. His name and his face resemble his father and it reminds him how cruel and cold hearted person his father was. He was afraid hating his father so much it might turn out that he might be becoming like him.

Noticing that he wasn't reacting, she pause and turn around facing him "Why? Are you alright?"

He stares straight to her huge emerald eyes "I'm fine"

The couple prays at the grave before leaving. Later that day they left the manor and went back to Jiang Dong because of the urgent event. Waving goodbye to the three servants, Xiao noticed that there is a woman behind the servants, she has a long hair but her face was all blur since they are already far away. It gave her chills but she didn't show it instead she kept it.

* * *

"Let me do this!" Xiao said in full spirits "But milady, i-its our job" the maid said "Nye its okay!" she took the knife at start chopping, the maids and the other servants were shock, she done it perfectly. Da Qiao was shocked as well, she never saw her sister do house chores before, smiling in relief maybe Xiao Qiao is starting to be back.

Xiao Qiao spent a whole week helping in the kitchen, and the next week helping in cleaning the castle, Da Qiao try to stop her but she is so stubborn so she let her do as she wishes.

"Wow, Xiao changed fast" Sun Ce said while watching her helping some maids "Yes, to be honest, I don't know how to react" Da Qiao said, narrowing her eyes towards Xiao.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this right or wrong? After sulking in her room for weeks she turn out to be like that"

"Guess she realize that mourning in her room will do nothing" hugging her from behind "Besides, isn't this great, I mean she finally moved on"

"I'm afraid she is just trying to be busy just to forget it all" Da Qiao was not easily convinced that Xiao was back to normal.

The day passed and Xiao was on her way to the baths, after cleaning the east wing she is so tired and sweating, taking her clothes off sliding into the thin robe and untie her ribbon, letting her hair down.

"Xiao Qiao" Da Qiao called appearing in the door, jumping in surprise "Oh sis! You got me scared" she smiled and giggle "Xiao, I need to talk to you" her face was serious, seeing her sister like this she stop giggling.

The Qiao sisters were sitting in the bench of the baths. The room was huge and clean. "So what you want to talk about?" Xiao said breaking the silence.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were locking yourself in your room and then you came out like nothing happened, you even started doing house chores, I mean when did you start learning those things!"

"I know how to them, I was just too lazy to do it"

"Don't say that to me! Tell me the truth now"

Da Qiao gave a concerned face; the sisters were staring at each other until Xiao looks away and putting her head down "I'm sorry if I got you all worried" she sighs "I feel like everyone around me was lying to me, that's why I isolate myself from everybody. I thought I was alone, that no one even care for me or even love me"

"Xiao, your wrong! I love you" holding her hand "You're the only family I have left, I couldn't possibly just ignore you"

"I know that now, I'm really sorry" looking up, facing her "If it wasn't for Shang Xiang I would not realize, she even left already I didn't say thank you or goodbye"

Da Qiao felt a bit envious to Shang Xiang but thanks to her Xiao Qiao is trying to face the cruel world once more.

"I'm sure Xiao she knows how you feel"

"Sis, weren't you going to ask me what happened before I isolate myself?"

"It depends on you if you want to talk about it"

Xiao blinks and thinks. Will she tell her or not? She don't want Zhou Yu to have a bad image on her sister but "What will you do it you … if you find out that your … I mean Sun Ce has a … has a child on another woman?"

The question itself was shocking, it gave Da Qiao an idea what her sister and Zhou Yu has been going through "I … that's a bit … what a hard question Xiao" placing a hand on her chin "Maybe I will go and talk to that woman with Ce and settle things what to do with the child" she answered confidently.

"Really? Y-you would do that!?" her eyes widen hearing a matured answer

"Xiao you can't settle things with your anger, you might say things that you will regret later"

What she said was right, she let her anger consumed her, eating her alive that's why she became like this, angry at everyone, seeing only her feelings, becoming blind at everything.

"Now, my turn, are you really okay? I mean I just thought that your just keeping yourself busy just to forget things" Da Qiao said

"Why are you so accepting, you accept things without hesitation" Xiao said, still not ready to leave the topic

"Its not accepting Xiao, its understanding the situation" on that answer Xiao was like hit in the head, she said that she understand but she didn't fully understand everything that's why she is confused, many questions were getting answered one by one.

"No wonder I am really stupid" she murmurs

"No, you're not! Put that in your head and heart!" Da Qiao yelled, as Xiao shocked she got easily worked up

"Your trusting people easily that's why they betray you that easily as well, you're too nice, that's your case, you were being use without you knowing it, and know that you know the truth you were hurt badly because you trust them so much that you couldn't imagine that they will do this to you"

Da Qiao hugged her "From now on, I will protect you"

"Da!" pushing her away a bit "I don't want to be a burden!" Da Qiao still hugged her "You were never a burden to me, I want to do it myself, so like it or not I will protect you" giving her a comforting smile

Xiao finally felt affection and care once again, returning the hug "Thank you sis"

* * *

_**AU:** there you have it ! i think its a short chapter ... next time i will do better ! see yah ... please review review review ! thank you !_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AU:** i am back ! after a long long time ! sorry for the super late update ! okay enough with the chit chat XD here is the new chapter ! enjoy ! please do leave a review ! thank you thank you so much !_

* * *

Da and Xiao Qiao were making infant clothes at the garden when Xiao noticed a messenger in a hurry, holding a scrool, she thought that maybe it might be another battle, she excuse herself to her sister, using the excuse "Sis I'll get us some tea!" Da Qiao nods and smile. Closing the door behind her she ran quickly in Sun Ce's office, leaning her ears to the door.

"So his finally going back huh" it was Sun Ce's voice

"Milord, he said that he will be back here after I deliver this message"

"So you mean his on his way back now?"

"Yes milord"

With that Xiao stops listening, she guested that the person they were talking about was "Zhou Yu ..." she sighs.

* * *

"Shin what are you doing?!" Zhou Yu yelled in terror seeing Shin place a dagger at Ryu's tiny neck, threatening him to slice the young boy's trough.

"My plan worked ..." she murmured and then laughs.

Xing was begging her for mercy, spare the innocent child for he doesn't know what were his clan have done long time ago.

"Please Shin, don't do it!" Zhou Yu said calmly, trying to read her next move. As I thought, that child was never mine, but whom? Why he looks like me? Is he my? He asked himself.

Slowly he walks closer to her "Do not think of taking another step Yu" Shin tighten her grip on the child, pulling the both of them near the open window "Please Milady stop this!" Xing yelled "Shut up you piece of trash!" preoccupied Zhou Yu took this as a opportunity.

He ran to her, taking the dagger out of her hand as he pushed Ryu out of the way, it was a good thing Xing caught him before he fell violently on the floor. Zhou Yu pinned Shin down, knocking out the dagger on her hand, it fell outside, and luckily no one get hurt.

"Let go of me!" she barked "Why did you do that?!" he asked her forcibly, she smile and chuckles "A life for a life" she simply said "What the heck does it mean?" he got more confuse and puzzled at the whole situation "Stop acting like you don't know anything!" tears were forming from her eyes "I trusted you, but you betrayed me!" tears were falling from her face "I don't understand" he said calmly, he really doesn't.

Zhou Yu ordered Xing to rent a carriage for two days, which she did, while Shin was knocked out from crying, Zhou Yu carried her to the carriage. Ryu was terrified at the woman; he can't get even get close or near her after what happened.

* * *

A few people from the city have seen him before he leave Jiang Dong for a while, but he didn't care for a moment. He started hitting the horse to move, at his side was Ryu, the young boy was clutching his robe, he didn't mind but it reminds him of Xiao Qiao when they first drove together, her grip on him was so tight, she was so scared of falling but in the end she manage to maintain balance on the horse and thank him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Papa" Ryu said out of the blue, hesitating to respond he just held him close to him "Are you really my papa?" he asked as he looked up to him, Zhou Yu was shocked but manage not to show emotion "I am sorry but I'm not your father" he said straight to the child.

"Then why you look like my papa?"

"That is I want to know as well"

"Where are we going?" Ryu asked looking around.

"In Lujiang ... Do you know it?"

Ryu suddenly feel all jumpy and excited "Were going home!"

Zhou Yu still knows his route home, the 'Zhou clan manor' he said to himself. Ryu ran inside excitedly. Xing opens the door, when she felt that the carriage stop "So ... where finally here" Shin said like she was so disgraced, Xing looks at her with pity.

Yan Shui was still mourning about her first son, Zhou Ryu, she doesn't know who took him. The morning was so peaceful, as she thought, waking up with her husband Zhou Tou on her side, moving slowly not wanting to wake him wake up. She hurried to Ryu's room to see if he was still asleep but he wasn't there. Searching the whole Zhou manner up and down and every corner of it, but they can't find him. The only information they were holding, thinking that he maybe still alive was a witness, seeing Ryu was with a woman, going out of the manner.

* * *

Zhou Tou was in the middle of a meeting, maintain peace and order at Lujiang. Since Zhou Yi died, he had already clean up all the other influential clan, and that was the time when he set up a gambling event, trapping all the head of the clans as they arrested he cleans his hand saying "He was not gambling" this happening made him as the governor of Lujiang. Which Zhou Tou succeeded him, when he was assassinated gruesomely.

Zhou Yu knew everything what was happening in his hometown ever since he left; Zhou Tou was sending him letters. The day before his marriage to Xiao Qiao he sent a letter to his brother, but he didn't get any reply. It didn't matter to him at some point, but when Xiao asked him about his family, he felt hurt, Tou was the only family he have left and he didn't even came on his memorable day.

But now he will face him again, don't know what actually to feel but he feels scared at something he can't point out what.

Xing and Shin showed up behind him "This is the ... Zhou m-manner?" Xing asked in disbelief, this was her fist time seeing such a luxurious manner, Zhou Yu just nod in respond. Shin Shui was staring around the place, as if she was reminiscing some of her childhood.

Zhou Yu stepped in, servants were astonished on how handsome he was.

"Who is he?"

"He looks like Lord Zhou Tou"

"Is he is younger brother?"

Servants were making a fuss over him but he just ignores it, he go straight to his previous room. Opening the door slowly as he looks around the place, he remembers when he was a still a child, how he plays alone, learn an instrument alone and study alone. It was pretty boring but those were his own ways to his little happiness. His mother Zhou Shin often visit him in his room, talk to him, asking if he is doing okay in this situation, she knew this was not right thing to do, raising a child by isolating him in the world.

Zhou Yi ordered her to keep his youngest son for protection, he was clever to think that his enemies might use his family against him or use them to bring him down. Even his older brother visits him as well. There were only two people in his life at those times and that was his mother and brother.

Zhou Yu's flash back was interrupted when Yan came in his room "So it was true, you're back Yu" she greeted him with a welcoming smile "Not exactly" he simply said as he turn around to face her "What do you mean by that?" he looked at her from head to toe as if reading her, her noticed that she was getting a bit chubby "May I asked something personal " his voice was full "Hmm sure" she responded not knowing what might be his question "Are you having a child?" Yan chuckles "Oh I see, so your brother did tell you after all" she walks closer to him "Oh look at you, you've grown tall and so handsome like your brother" cupping his face "Sister Yan, I need to tell you something" Yan blinks puzzled.

"The meeting is adjourn" Zhou Tou said as he stood up from his seat, on his way to his room to meet up with an inspector, wanted to hear an update on finding Ryu but a servant stopped him, letting him know that his brother was back and he was with some friends. Excited to see his young brother once again he rushed to the main hall where he spotted a young boy eating peach.

He pause examining the child from behind "Ryu?" he sighs. He noticed that someone was watching his back so he turn slowly, his eyes widen and ran towards Tou, opening his arms and yelled "Papa!" hugging him tightly. Zhou Tou could not believe it, his son was back safe and sound "Oh Ryu my child! Where have you been? Huh?" kneeling in front of him cupping and brushing Ryu's face and then hug tightly.

At the right moment Zhou Yu and Yan Shui just arrived at the main hall, Yan gasp in seeing his child once again "RYU!" screaming his name as she approached him "Oh my dear! This will never happen again! I promise you this" hugging him tightly. The little family hugged each other in a small reunion they had, while Zhou Yu was standing there watching them.

* * *

Xiao Qiao suddenly popped on his mind, imagining her and him having a child, he imagined his brother's position as his. He felt something ache in his chest; he remembered as well that she gave the ring back to him. Reaching on his pocket, taking out the ring, he stared at it in is palm, it perfectly matches the one he was wearing. Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, he felt he wanted to hurt somebody 'This will not happened if she didn't done this' he thought.

"Yu? Is, Is that you?" Tou stood up walking towards him.

"Yes brother, it is me"

"My, My you've grown up!" he said smiling.

"Brother, we need to talk" serious filled Yu's face as Tou's smile fades.

"She did what?!" Tou slam the desk violently after hearing what happened "How could she do this!" Yu tries to keep him calm "She is with me; she's in her old room together with her lady in waiting" Tou shove Yu away in front of him. So the Zhou clan has temper issues, looks like it runs in the blood.

"Get out of my way"

"She said something about a life for a life"

Tou pause, remembering something and then he turn around.

"Brother, please tell me, what really happened when Lord Li Shui died, did he really killed himself or someone killed him"

Letting out a deep sighs, Tou taps his shoulder "Guess the blame is on me"

Zhou Tou told everything to Zhou Yu, everything. The day he was born, the reason why he was isolated from yhe outside world, why he was arranged marriage to Shin Shui, why their mother left and mostly why their father planned all this.

"This was the last place I wanted to be" Shin declared as she entered her old room "But milady this room is so huge!" Xing complimented. Shin Shui walked around her whole room, remembering her childhood "Milady?" Xing called her but she didn't turn, instead she cries on her palm and fell on her knees.

The door opened violently, it was Yan, her eyes were tearing "SHIN!" she called. Shin recognizes her voice and looks up to her "Yan?" she sighs. Yan ran towards her, kneeling in front of her and then slap her "Why did you do it?! Why did you take my son?! Shin answer me!" she was hitting her, Shin just cried and didn't defend herself. Xing tried to stop Yan but she was too powerful and she was pushed back.

The commotion was heard by other servant and stopped Yan, the sisters were crying "I-I'm so-sorry!" Shin said coldly, as her tears fell she hugged herself.

* * *

The main Zhou clan had a closed door meeting, trying to fix the effects of the turbulent past were. Yan Shui was hurt as a mother and as a sister, she had never thought her own sister will try to take the life of her first son; it was truly an unpleasant view.

"Shin Shui, how are you doing?" Zhou Tou started; trying not let his anger swallow him instead he wanted to fix this. He was like in the same place as Sun Ce, in the middle of the family problem.

Shin didn't answer but she manages to curl up smile, keeping her head down. She had never thought of this event. Kidnaping her sister's son and use him to her plan, getting revenge on the Zhou brother, just to avenge her father's death.

"I don't want to be here!" Yan stood up slamming her hands on the table "Please Yan calm down" her husband said "I am not ready to face this wrench!" pointing at Shin. Xing was outside, Yan's voice was loud she heard it "Oh poor Lady Shin" she sighs.

"This wrench is your own flesh and blood, she is your sister" Tou said to Yan, trying to fix the bond that the sisters used to have. Zhou Yu just stayed quit on his seat. "My sister was kind hearted ... not a killer!" Yan yelled again "Please hear Lady Shin out first before judging her please!" Xing burst in the room, she can't take it anymore.

In the carriage earlier

"Milady, why? ... Why have you done this?" gathering all the courage she have just to ask her this. Xing always thought of Shin as a role model, that's why she could not believe this was happening, convincing herself that Shin was a nice person, it just something triggered her to be like this.

"Xing" Shin looks up and stare straight to her eyes "Why are you still here? Weren't you afraid that I might do the same to you?" testing the young girl.

She bit her lips and held her tears "I do believe that you're a kind person ... y-you must have a reason why you have done this!"

Shin chuckles "You really are something Xing ... I done this because of one reason" she turn to the window "Father, is your soul at peace?" she asked.

Xing could not understand but calling her father gave her a hint, she was doing this for her father.

As Xing stepped in, Yan turn quietly in shock and then her brow frowned "What the hell are you doing here! This is a private meeting!" yelling at the young girl.

* * *

_**AU:** there you have it ! its not a long one .. sorry ! Yan was really angry ! but how will you feel if you were on her feet? please leave a review ! _

_ohh and by the way i have written a one shot lemon ! yes a lemon .. my second time ! please to check it out ! its a XQ x ZY pairing _

_here's the link s/9279738/1/Affection thank you very much !_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AU: **Hey yeah people ! here is the new chapie ! with a partnership with ElGato44 ! thank you very much ! please do leave a review ! we would like to know what do you think about this new chapter ! thank you very much ! review review ! :D_

* * *

"Xiao, what took you so long?" Da Qiao asked, standing up and turning to the door. Seeing her sister distracted, she walked towards her and hugged her "What's wrong?" Xiao Qiao returned the hug and buried her face into her shoulder.

She let out a sigh "Xiao?" Da called, while brushing her hair, after a few seconds she heard her sobbing and Xiao's tears began to wet her shoulder.

The news spread all over Jiang Dong, and the people were split about the news. Some were happy for Zhou Yu's return and the other half was disgusted. Most ladies were happy, most of all court ladies, but not all. Still some were disgusted after hearing that he had a child by another woman.

"I can't believe it! His coming back!"

"Oh this must be fate!"

"Stop it! Don't you have any dignity? Lord Zhou Yu's a philanderer."

"He sure has the nerve to come back."

"Will he be with his child and that woman?"

"I wonder what Lady Xiao will do if she found out about this." Court ladies remained quiet as possible, not wanting to talk about this, but their tongues were itching to spread the word.

* * *

"Please, Xing, stay out of this," Shin said as she stood up closing the door "I'll handle this." She gave Xing a small smile. Xing could not do anything but nod. Even though she wanted to help her but this is a family matter, a family problem, she must not butt in.

"That brat has guts to interrupt us," Yan spat.

"Shut up. Keep her out of this!" Shin yelled as she turns around to face them.

"Well then you finally show your true colors."

"Stop it Yan, this is not you!" Zhou Tou said. Yan paused and turned to him, he was frowning at her.

"Why? Are you shocked Lord Zhou Tou?" Shin crossed her arms and glared at him "Can't believe that your beloved wife has a big mouth?"

"You're the one who should talk!" Yan responded, "You're nothing but a **!"

Shin's eyes widen as she never thought about that incident. "What? Do you think I wouldn't know?" Yan mocked. "Oh how many men laid with you each day?"

"Shut up."

"Could you tell us what you were doing? Why you were so famous?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh come on! Tell me ... Do you get sore after ten men screwed you?"

"SHUT THE ** UP!"

"This is enough!" Zhou Yu finally talked, glaring at the Shui sisters, "This will not solve anything!" The two turned silent and Zhou Tou was stunned to hear his younger brother's full powerful voice. "The issue here is why Shin took your son and why she came to me, ruining my life, that's all! We are not going to discuss this disgusting topic!"

The room was field with silence; once again Zhou Tou broke that silence. "I would guess this all started after that raid at the plaza, were every influential clan was caught." Yan and Shin were shocked. They didn't know about that.

"Luckily Lord Li Shui escaped the plaza before the guards of Jiang Dong came. Every head of household was there. Every one of them were caught and beheaded the next day." Zhou Yu stood still, crossed arms while listening.

"This would be my fault, entirely" Tou said in a low tone.

"Milord! It's not your fault! You know that!" Yan shouted as she took hold of his hand but he shoved it away "You know it's my fault!" he continued "I was there before father killed him. I should have stopped him but I just stood there, watching him die!" He looked straight at Shin.

Shin was shocked. All her sister told her was that Lord Zhou Yi was the one who killed her father. She didn't tell her that Tou was there as well. Tears flowed from her face once again, remembering her beloved father, holding her, loving her, her father, Li Shui.

The night ended, finally the truth was revealed, Zhou Tou thought, he was holding that inside him and now he finally let go, now his new goal was to catch up to his son and apologize to Shin. She was the one hurt most by this since she and her father were very close.

In her chambers, Shin lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her tears dry on her cheeks. She couldn't cry anymore, and her eyes hurt. "Papa ... Was I a bad girl? I was just avenging you ... I should be happy because my plan worked, but why do I feel like this? I feel like I just made everything worse. Sister Yan is mad at me. The person I love, Yu ... is angry. Does everyone hate me? Is everyone mad at me?"

"Shin" Shin was interrupted when someone called her from the door. She thought she was just hearing things and then it repeated with a knock. "Shin, are you awake?" the voice was stern, she stood up and open the door slowly, her eyes widen seeing Zhou Yu was standing there. "Yu ..." she sighed. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

The two sat on the floor, near the balcony. The moonlight was the only source of light in the room, and Shin was hugging her knees while Zhou Yu was sitting next to her. It was their exact position when they were young, the day after their wedding.

Zhou Yu stole a glance at her face. Her eyes were swollen, showing that she was crying. "Shin" he sighs, not so sure what to say. Shin just stared at him.

"Shin, on behalf of my father…I am truly sorry. I apologize for what he has done," he said well and clear.  
Shin could not believe it. He swallowed his pride just to apologize to her. "Yu..." she sighed. "I apologize again for what I have said before, I judged you without knowing the reason behind it," he continued.

"Yu ..." she said again. "I am sorry," he looked down. He was alarmed when Shin hugged him but he didn't move a muscle.

"It's not your fault ... I'm sorry too" she said murmuring in his muscular shoulder.

"It's because of our father-" Shin silenced him with her lips, kissing him, but he did not welcome kiss. He remained still. "It's not your fault, it was your father's. I was a fool to avenge my father, when the person who murdered him is already dead. I was living in the dream of the dead, I truly deeply apologize for what I have done to you," she said and then cupped his face, caressing it. "As for Lady Xiao Qiao, she is a true person. I feel terrible for using her in all of this." Hearing Xiao's name made Zhou Yu feel guilty about this situation. She was his wife, why he didn't tell her about his past? They both vowed that they would be together in sickness and in health but in his case he kept it all to himself, making Xiao suffer in trying to keep up, making her misunderstand everything.

The next day in Zhou manor, it seemed that everyone in the manor had a glimpse of the confrontation last night. Many were whispering and chattering about it. So this happened in many places not only in Jiang Dong. Yan Shui hadn't calm down yet. Her anger swallowed her completely. She wanted to punish her own sister for what she did. She wanted to hurt her, see her suffer like her when she lost her child, letting her feel the pain she felt, but there is something in her that's stopping her: her love and care for Shin.

Yan didn't know what to choose: her child or her sister. It was hard and so difficult. Remembering everything she had done to Shin ever since she set foot in the manor once again. 'What a welcome that was' she thought, pain and anger all in her heart, and she couldn't think properly. No matter what she did, her sister would always pop in her mind. Every time she saw Ryu, it reminded her of Shin.  
Yan was in the balcony, staring at nothing, deep in thought. Zhou Tou came into the room, letting out a deep sigh as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He leaned his head on her shoulder. Yan welcomed the embrace by holding his arms and leaning against him, closing her eyes.

"Tou … what should I do?" she asked, almost whimpering.

"I do not intend to punish her but … what she did was punishable by law … and as a governor of Lujiang … I must do it," he clearly said. Yan faced him with a teary eyes "What are you going to do with her?" asking in concern. Tou narrowed his eyes and hugged her again. "I am sorry but …" he whispered to Yan. Her eyes grew wide as she heard what was to happen, and her tears fell down from her face.

* * *

Xiao Qiao finally calmed down. She was crying ever since heard about Zhou Yu's return. Da Qiao doesn't know what caused her sister to be like this. Nevertheless, he helped her get to her chamber and get some rest.

"Zhou Yu ... He's coming back ..." Xiao murmured underneath her bed cover.

Da Qiao returned to her chamber, where Sun Ce was searching for something. "Ce what are you doing?" she asked puzzled. "I was trying to find my old tonfas," he responded while searching the cabinets and boxes. "Tonfas? what for?" she placed a hand on her unborn child while walking closer to him. "I'll give him a smacking welcome" he chuckled after finding what he was looking for. "I got it!" he yelled in excitement.

"Wait? Who sre you referring to?"

Sun Ce kissed her on the forehead and placed a hand on her womb. "I'll explain later" he said and quickly left the room.

"Him?" Da Qiao's eyes grew wide as she guessed who was it was. "Oh Xiao Qiao" she gasped as she realized what was going on with her sister.

* * *

"What?! That's absurd!" Zhou Yu roared at Zhou Tou. He slammed his fist on his brother's desk in disbelief. He could not believe what he just heard. "Who the hell made that regulation!" he demanded. Tou just opened his eyes and look at him calmly. "Father." he simply said. Zhou Yu's hands started to shake as he heard who ordered it. "It can't be," he gasped.

"Shin Shui's case was not a small deal … the father's regulation was approved by the emperor and Lord Sun Jian … I am sorry but we must do what is done," he stood up and patted his brother's shoulder, "I don't what this to happen."

"You can't stop it? You are the governor of Lujiang. Surely you can do something," Yu pleaded.

"Zhou Yu, I cannot bend or break the law," he responded in a low voice as he left Zhou Yu in the room alone. Before leaving, he softly said, "It will happen in a week. Tell her or don't, but she will know this somehow. Rumors travel faster than you thought." He closed the door.

"Milady!" Xing yelled as she ran into Shin's room, panting, "Milady Shin!" Shin turned around fat her desk, "Xing what is it?" She stood up, approaching the young girl. "Why are you panting? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Milady I ..." staring at Shin, tears started to form in Xing's eyes as she looked down.

"Ahh ... so you found out" Shin sighed as she stepped back from her and returned to her seat. "Lady Shin ... You knew?" Xing asked, slowly approaching Shin.

"Unfortunately yes" Shin turned around to continue what she was doing. Xing stared at her with an expression of downright pity.

The day came for Shin Shui's trial. It was held at the inner walls of the Zhou Manor. Before his death, Zhou Yi made sure that his manor was luxurious and huge, expanding its walls and every room.  
Only select people were allowed at the trail. The night before, Shin was finished writing. Staring at her work, she smiled. She was interrupted when someone knocked. She thought it was Zhou Yu so she answered the door. It wasn't Zhou Yu. Her eyes widened, seeing her sister standing in front of her door.

"Yan" she whispered.

"Shin could we talk for a moment?" Shin blinked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

The Shui sisters took a stroll around the Zhou manor gardens. The wind was cold as ice, and could be heard over the silence.

"Shin," Yan started, breaking the silence between them. Shin glanced at her in response. "Why ... Why did you do it?" she asked. Slowly tears were forming again.

Shin stared up at the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I was not on my right mind. All I was thinking was to avenge father. But ... after I heard about Lord Zhou Yi's death, I changed my plan. And moved to Zhou Yu and Zhou Tou. In order to hurt them, only one thing came to my mind and … that was this," she said clearly.

Shin was not feeling guilty for what she had done. After she heard her punishment, she fully accepted it.  
Yan could not believe it, her sister had matured but in a wrong way.

"Shin," she sighed as she held her hand.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't do it!" tears started to fall from her face but Shin just smiled at her.

"It's alright, sister, I'm fine," Shin looked down, trying not to cry.

"Oh Shin!" Yan could not stop herself, and pulled Shin into a hug. Shin's tears fell as she whispered, "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry." She repeated it over and over again as Yan's hug grew tighter.

* * *

"Please let me in!" Xing insisted, begging the guard to let her in, but the guard was instructed not to let anyone in. It was a very strict rule. Only select people were allowed at the trail: Zhou Tou, Yan Shui, Zhou Yu and five officials of Lujiang Province. Shin Shui, in chains was smiling, to the surprise of the officials. Her time in this world is was almost up.

Yan Shui stared at her with pity and pain. Zhou Yu was furious. His father's constitution was so strict. Punishments were brutal and there were no exceptions. Zhou Tou experienced this many times. He always put a calm face, not letting his good kind heart make the decision but what was right and wrong.

"Shin Shui" the vice governor began. "You are here-"

"I know why I am here!" Shin interrupted, "This is my last day to see every one of you." She turned to her sister, "Yan, my beloved sister, please forgive me for what I have done. You are lucky to have a son like Ryu." She smiled at her sister and then she turn to Zhou Yu, "Yu ... I am sorry, please tell Lady Xiao Qiao that I was grateful to meet her and I am sorry for spreading rumors about her. None of them are true."

"Wait!" Yan yelled as she ran towards Shin, embracing her. Zhou Yu clenched his fist. He couldn't take this. Yan stepped back, stroking Shin's cheeks, "I will always remember you … my sister … Shin Shui."  
Shin responded with a huge smile as her tears fell, "Thank you sister." The guards took her away and forced her to kneel in front of the blade, putting a black bag on her head. "Farewell" she was still smiling. Yan couldn't watch this. She ran outside, opening both doors, and Xing's eyes grew wide as she saw the blade strike down Shin Shui.

* * *

_**AU:** so guys ! what do you think ? leave a review ! thank you so much !_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AU:**__ hey yeah people ! we are back for the new chapter ! i'm so proud of myself finally i got to finish this story ... but of course i will make another one ! please review review thank you very much ! _

* * *

The next day came and everyone was quiet, very quiet. Shin Shui's chamber was untouched, mostly because no one dared to step in, or even clean her things. Xing was in Ryu's room. She as staring at nothing, her facial expression was blank. Ryu was trying to make her smile and play with him but she just responded with a blank nod.

The young boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You miss her, don't you?" he simply said. Xing was surprised. She looked up at him, staring into his golden eyes. Slowly tears were forming in her eyes and they fell from her face. "Ryu!" she squealed and hugged him tightly, Ryu returned the hug.

"Ryu" Zhou Tou sighed seeing what happened. He had been peeking through the door. This wasn't his plan. He was about to check on Ryu when he saw them. Seeing his son like this reminds him of Zhou Yu. He always knew something but kept quiet. It's expected if you are a true Zhou.

Closing the door silently, a servant approached him, "Milord the officials are waiting for you in the main hall." Zhou Tou responded with a nod and started walking. 'Zhou Ryu … my only son, will be the next in line … will I allow it? If not, who will? Zhou Yu?' Zhou Tou was thinking hard about this future matter. Will he allow his son to inherit this demonic clan?

* * *

Yan Shui was holding a bouquet of Irish flowers. "Shin," she sighed as she looked down at the grave. "Are you together with Papa and Mama?" she asked, placing the flowers next to the tombstone, wiping out some dirt covering Shin Shui's name. "I pray for your peace" she closed her eyes, clapped her hands together and started praying. It wasn't long before she realized that she was being watched. Yan Shui turned around. "Xing," she stood up. "Milady sorry to disturb you," Xing said and bowed. "There is no need for you to call me 'Milady'," Yan said placing a hand on Xing's shoulder. "I see my sister found the perfect confidant in you," she complemented with a smile. "I am forever in her dept." Xing simply replied, eyes looking down.

"She's probably happy to see that you've embraced her teachings."

"Yes, but I-"

"There's no need to bring the past. We must continue on moving forward," Yan Shui mused distantly, "Xing, your young and beautiful, you have your whole life ahead of you." Yan Shui smiled down at the girl, "Xing, I want you to stay here"

"Stay?" she repeated in disbelief

"Yes Xing. I am sorry for shouting at you on the other day."

"Oh that was nothing," Xing waved her hands at the apology. "Please, it was my fault, I interrupted your meeting."

"My sister considered you family and my son as well. You have taken care of them, for that, I am in your dept."

"Oh please, i-its fine I -"

"Please, Xing" she took her hand "I bear another child…I wish to have you be a part of its family."

* * *

Zhou Yu rode into the city with head up high, ignoring the whispers, irritating stares and criticism of the people. 'So this what it feels like,' he thought, kicking the horse to get away from the judgmental people of Jiang Dong. The guards immediately spotted him and opened the gates.

"Was that Lord Zhou Yu?"

"So he is finally back."

"The philandering strategist of Wu."

Even the guards were talking about him. It had been a month since he left and he was prepared for this, the questioning of his reputation, people judging him for what he had done. He wondered if Xiao Qiao experienced this before, but he ignored it because he couldn't see it. It hurt for him to be blind and secretive about his life. She was his wife, and she must know everything about him but it turned out to be the opposite.

He dismounted his horse quickly. BAM! Someone punched him in the face, causing him to fall down as he was caught off guard. "What the!" Zhou Yu looked up. "Welcome back buddy!"

It was Sun Ce smiling down at him.

"What's the big deal!?" Zhou Yu barked as he stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "What do mean 'What's the big deal?'" Sun Ce tried to punch him again, but Zhou Yu dodged it and gave Sun Ce some of his own medicine, punching his face. The two were deep into a fight, wrestling and grappling with each other and rolling on the ground.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Da Qiao yelled glaring at them, her hands on her waist.

"Is this what you are going to teach your child?" she scolded Sun Ce.

The sworn brothers stood up, dusting themselves off.

"Now Da-"

But Da Qiao cut him off by pointing a finger at him, "That was not the right thing to do! Now apologize!" She further made her point by crossing her arms. Sun Ce blinks in disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"It's fine Lady Sun, there is no need for him to do that," Zhou Yu said and bowed, "Excuse me." He left without saying another word.

Da Qiao eyed Zhou Yu's retreating form. "He looks … somewhat different," she murmured.

"Now Da, what was that for? You've embarrassed me in front of …" Sun Ce stopped complaining upon seeing his wife distracted. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He looks tired, let him rest," she answered.

"Now that was new coming from you," Sun Ce said with a slight chuckle, but Da Qiao ignored it.

"I have done thinking lately … and what you've said before was true"

"Sure now. Now enough with that deep thinking! I'm going to talk to him later."

The couple took a stroll around the castle before heading to dinner.

* * *

Xiao Qiao was in her room, hugging her knees, when she heard commotion outside as a sign that Zhou Yu arrived. Not sure what to feel, she isolated herself from the outside world once again. 'Should I say sorry? I pushed him away when he was comforting me. Or should I hate him because he cheated on me? Well it doesn't look like he was. His child was all grown up, so it must have happened in the past, but why he didn't tell me?' Xiao asked herself, lying on the bed.

"Ohh what should I do? What should I feel?" she mused, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she spotted something.

"AHH!" she screamed, immediately running out her door.

* * *

"Zhou Yu, wait up!" Sun Ce called running to catch up with him and Zhou Yu slowed his pace and turned around. "What now?" he questioned with a harsh voice.

"Look buddy," Sun Ce pants. Zhou Yu sure walked fast. "I'm sorry about earlier," he sighed. "Forget about it," Zhou Yu quickly turned around to continue his walk. "Zhou Yu wait!" Sun Ce grabbed his shoulder, "I want to talk to about-"

The sworn brothers pause hearing a scream nearby "That scream?" Zhou Yu murmured. "It's Xiao Qiao" Sun Ce assessed.

Quickly Zhou Yu ran to Xiao's room. The door burst open as Xiao Qiao was running and screaming. "Xiao what's wrong?" Sun Ce asked, she saw them and ran to them, running behind Zhou Yu. "Kill it!" she demanded. "Kill what?" Zhou Yu asked.

"The cockroach!" she pointed at her bed and then she pushed him inside "Kill it! Please!"

Sun Ce watched placing his hands on his waist and smiling.

Zhou Yu was searching for something to kill the bug with. He spotted a book. "Hurry!" Xiao yelled. He walked to the bed but the cockroach flew towards his face and then to Xiao. He avoided it but Xiao kneel down and cover her head as she screams.

"What's happening?" Da Qiao asked popping out of nowhere with Ling Tong behind her. "What's the ruckus?" Ling Tong asked bothered by the screams. Sun Ce points at Xiao Qiao's room. The two peeked through door, seeing that Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were trying to kill a bug. "Xiao?" Da Qiao murmured and Ling Tong raised a brow "What the-?"

"Over there!" Xiao was pointing at the flying bug while Zhou Yu was trying to catch it. After a few moments of pointing everywhere in the room, he finally caught it, trapping it in the book, killing it.

"EH!" Xiao squealed again. "What?!" Zhou Yu asked, a little bit irritated. "That's my…" she pouts, "…my favorite book." He checked the cover. "Oh it is," he glanced at her, "I'm sorry."

Their gazes met and the awkwardness began. Xiao Qiao turned silent and averted her eyes. "I'll clean it," he suggested. "No, its okay, throw it away … I'm finished reading it anyway," she said in a soft tone.

Da Qiao pinched Sun Ce giving him a 'Do something' look. Letting out a deep sigh, he stepped into the room. "Zhou Yu, we were talking right?" he said scratching his head. "Oh yeah" Zhou Yu replied, walking by Xiao Qiao. "T-thank you" she murmured. He heard it, only him. He couldn't believe it; momentarily frozen by her words.

"Zhou Yu? Come on" Sun Ce pulled him out of the room, "Excuse us Xiao!" She nodded in response. "Ah wait Ce!" Zhou Yu whimpered as he was dragged out of the room. "Take care of this will yah!" Sun Ce snatch the book from Zhou Yu's hand and passed it to Ling Tong.

"Ugh this is disgusting!" he said. "Oh stop whining," Da Qiao lectured, and then she turned to Xiao Qiao who was still standing. She wasn't moving a muscle. It was odd but Da Qiao understood why. As she approached her, Ling Tong left as well.

* * *

Xing finally decided to take glance at Shin's room. It was empty and its aura was very depressing. No wonder even the maids won't come inside. Closing the door behind her, she remembered how Shin taught her how a maiden should act. It was nothing special but those were the moments she learned how to be treated as an equal. Before, she was a street child until Shin found her, giving her a hand. Shedding a tear, the wind came inside from the open balcony. A letter from the desk drifted in the air, falling on the wooden floor. Puzzled, she checked the letter. It was addressed to one person. "Was this was she was working on?" she asked.

* * *

The sworn brothers were on the south wing of the castle. Zhou Yu told Sun Ce everything, since he was insistent. After hearing everything, Sun Ce leaned back against the wall and took a sip of wine. "Damn," was the only word that came out of his mouth. "Is that all you can say?" Zhou Yu said raising a brow.

"Well your father was a bad heathen."

"Yes…he was." Zhou Yu took a sip of the wine as he too leaned against wall.

"Are you planning on explaining this to Xiao?" Sun Ce asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know yet," he sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the smartest guy I ever knew and you don't know?!" Sun Ce was pretty shocked hearing this from him. He can predict a battle and create diversion and win every time but why he can't win with his love life?

"Even though I can read people, I can't seem to read Xiao. She's unpredictable," Zhou Yu murmured as he stood up. "I'm going to rest. I'm a bit tired from the travel. Excuse me."

He left Sun Ce.

"Hey wait!" Sun Ce yelled as he stood up as well running towards him. "Is that how you act in front of your Lord? Leaving him drinking alone," Sun Ce mocked him pulling his face close to his. "Oh shut up!" Zhou Yu pushed his face away from Sun Ce's. Sun Ce chuckled.

The two of them were walking down the corridor. "You know Xiao did improve after locking herself in her room," Sun Ce said out of the blue, this caught Zhou Yu's attention. His eyes widened, "She did what?" He couldn't believe it. Xiao loves the outdoors, the image of Xiao running in the garden popped in his mind but then he remembered their last conversation.

* * *

_"You told me before not to lie, why are you doing it now?"_

_"Xiao, I am not lying"_

_"The more you said that, the more I feel that you are!"_

_"Guess it's better for us to separate for a while"_

_"Zhou Yu"_

_"ZHOU YU!"_

Zhou Yu was violently awoken by his nightmare, wiping the sweat on his forehead. Seeing Xiao Qiao in that state compared to the Xiao Qiao now, it seemed like nothing happened. She seemed to be back to her usual self but she was quiet.

* * *

Xiao Qiao hugged her pillow tighter as she lie down on the bed. It was too big for her alone. She remembers what happened earlier, 'Why of all the people here it had to be him' she thought. She could not bring herself to hate him or even stay angry at him, even just for a moment.

She stared at the ceiling. "Why? Why can't I…?" she asked herself. Her heart beat fast as she heard a sound. A very familiar sound. "What was that?" she whispered as she slid in her robe and walk to the balcony, the music grew louder.

The song was melancholic, but it sounded so beautiful to her. It was like she could relate to the song. Xiao Qiao followed the sound and it led her to a small garden. There was a man, tall with broad shoulders, his hair was long and he playing a flute. Seeing him, she already knew who he was. She narrowed her eyes as a tear escaped her delicate face. The man noticed that he was being watched. Turned around to see but he couldn't see anyone. "Xiao?" he whispered. Xiao Qiao was fast to hide herself in the bushes before he noticed her. She was covering her mouth trying to be quiet as she cries.

* * *

_Zhou Yu was in the garden, taking a stroll. He took out a flute from his robe and placed it on his lips and started playing. It was a beautiful melody yet so sad. As soon as he finished playing, he sensed that someone was watching him from behind. "Xiao" he sighed in relief. "That was so beautiful," she complemented walking towards him. "Thank you" he said. _

_"But it's so sad," she added looking up at him, staring right into his eyes, "Why?"_

_"It reflects who I am, let's say that. I was left by so many people I love, I thought they felt the same way as I did but it looks like I was the only one feeling it. And then you came along, changing all my beliefs. You gave me hope that I never thought I would ever see."_

Xiao remembered that day, the same tone and the same feeling, beautiful yet distraught.

* * *

AU: credits to ElGato44 for helping me ! please review review ! thank you !


	21. Chapter 21

_**AU:** how are you guys ! so sorry for the super late update ... school starts and everything gets worse XD hahaha edits made by ElGato44 _

_thank you very much for the reviews ! please keep it coming ! XD ahahaha ... review review please thank you very much !_

* * *

The next day came, and Da Qiao was on her way to her sister's chamber, dressed up, ready to go out to the city. She knocked at her door, calling her but she received no answer. Feeling anxious, Da Qiao pushed the door open violently "XIAO!" she yelled. After searching around the room, she saw Xiao still lying in the bed. "Xiao" she sighed in relief.

"Hey" Da poked her, trying to wake her up. "Xiao, Xiao! Its morning already" she said in the sweetest voice. This tone of hers always woke up Sun Ce but it didn't affect Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao pulled a pillow over her face to block her sister's voice.

"Wake up!" Da slapped her bottom. "Ahw that hurt!" Xiao whimpered loudly.

"What happened to you? You always wake up early than me," Da Qiao said leaning against the headboard while rubbing her distended belly. Xiao responded with a mumble. "Did you stay up late last night?" she asked, Xiao stood up still eyes closed. "I didn't," Xiao said in a stern voice.

"Then why you look so worn-out?"

"I'm just tired," she opened her eyes and went to the bathroom. Da Qiao was left in the bed confused why her sister was acting like that. "Woke up in the wrong side of the bed are we?" she sighed as she stood up making her way to the door. "Xiao, when you're ready, come meet me in the dining hall. You know were going to the market today!" she reminded her before leaving the room.

* * *

Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Lu Xun were in the front gate. As usual Ling Tong and Gan Ning were debating about something while Lu Xun was trying to calm them down. It was hard being a peacemaker. The bickering continued until a woman came to them.

"Excuse me, milords" she bowed gracefully greeting them, the three men froze seeing such beauty. "Well, well milady what can I do for you?" Ling Tong said approached her, putting his playboy persona on for the woman. "Hey no fair! I saw her first!" Gan Ning protest.

"Please excuse them," Lu Xun said in embarrassment. "Its fine" she smiled at the young boy. "What can I do for you, my lady?" he asked. "My name is Yan Shui, I have a message for Lady Xiao Qiao," she stated her purpose clearly, and Lu Xun was aware that this involved his supervisor. He don't what to butt in since it was clearly involving a personal matter.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong froze hearing Xiao Qiao's name. "Wait who are you again?" Gan Ning asked. "I am Yan Shui, sister of Shin Shui," she presented the letter, "I am here to deliver this to Lady Xiao Qiao at the request of my … sister." Her eyes narrowed, and she stopped abruptly not wanting to let them know Shin Shui's state. "Oh" the two nods looking at the letter. "Please follow me, I'll take you to her," Lu Xun said smiling at her "Oh thank you," Yan Shui placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed the young boy's forehead. "Such a nice boy."

The young boy flushed. Ling Tong and Gan Ning stared, shocked and jealous. Lu Xun glanced at them, pulling an irritated face and then he set off following Yan Shui. "Well isn't Lu Xun lucky or what?" Ling Tong said eying him. "Yeah," Gan Ning sighed.

Once they approached the palace, Lu Xun turned to the woman. "Please wait here for a moment. I will call her," Lu Xun said politely as he excuse himself. Yan Shui bowed and examined the place. "Oh how beautiful," she said, seeing the well maintained garden in Jiang Dong. Da Qiao happened to walk by and see her. "Who is she?" Da asked herself, approaching the lady from behind. "Excuse me, may I know who you are?" she asked abruptly, straight to the point. Yan Shui turn around, quite stunned. "Oh excuse me, I am Yan Shui," she bowed greeting the wife of the Litter Conquer. "Yan Shui?" Da Qiao repeated, "The sister of Shin Shui."

"Yes milady, you knew my sister?"

"Yes, she was the one who ruin my sister's life," Da Qiao got worked up again. "I am Da Qiao, the older sister of Xiao Qiao," she continued placing her hands on her waist.

"I see," Yan Shui bowed again, "In behalf of my sister, I apologize."

Da Qiao quickly calmed, not feeling at all like holding a grudge against a woman not involved in her sister's plight, "Oh…"

* * *

Lu Xun knocks on Xiao Qiao's door. "Lady Xiao, there is someone here to see you," he announced. Zhou Yu happened to walk by, and heard Lu Xun's voice. He paused to get a glance at Xiao Qiao. He guessed that she will avoid him after what happened yesterday. It was embarrassing but he was a bit happy that Xiao ran to him.

The door finally opens. Xiao was still in a good mood and her hair was still a mess but it looked good on her. Her bangs were perfectly framing her face and her hair was down. It was curly and color auburn. To him it was perfect for her.

"Lu Xun, keep it down will you?"

She was still wearing her thin nightgown. Lu Xun stared at her, blushing, before looking away, "T-there is someone wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Who?" she asked.

"She claims she is Yan Shui," Lu Xun replied staring at a point on the wall behind her.

"Yan Shui? Sister in law…" Zhou Yu whispered, puzzled. 'What is she doing here?' he thought as he moved towards the main hall.

* * *

"Da!" Sun Ce called walking towards her while waving his hand, "Good morning!" Yan Shui stood up straight. "Good morning Lord Sun Ce" she greeted.

"Oh I didn't notice you have a guest. Good morning."

Da Qiao turned to face him. "She is Shin Shui's sister," she whispered. Sun Ce stared at Yan Shui. "Who are you again?" he asked. "Yan Shui, milord," she announced herself once more.

"Are you aware of what your sister did here?" Sun Ce asked in a surprisingly stern voice. "Yes, believe it or not, she did the same to us." she bowed again "On behalf of my sister, I apologize."

Sun Ce kept a straight face, "I'm sorry but an apology will do nothing." Da Qiao grabbed his arm. She doesn't like him being so strict. This was not like Sun Ce.

"Sister-in-law…" Zhou Yu called from down the hall, walking towards them. "Sister-in-law?" Sun Ce repeated confused.

"Yu?" Yan Shui whispered as she turned to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown. "I am not here for you," she replied, smiling at her brother-in-law,"I am here for Lady Xiao Qiao."

"What do you want from her?" Da Qiao asked, worried.

"I am here to deliver a message to her from my sister, Shin."

"A message?" Zhou Yu repeated, his voice clear and crisp despite his confusion.

"Why cannot Shin deliver that message herself," Da Qiao asked.

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Yan Shui were silent.

"Da let's talk for a moment," Sun Ce held her hand and moved her away from them. "Wait a minute! I'm not finish talking!" she whined. "I almost forgot! You were going to the market today, right? Well then let me come with you." Sun Ce carried her bridal style "But Ce!" she gave one last protest, before submitting defeat.

"Excuse me, Lady Xiao is ready for you," Lu Xun said behind Zhou Yu. Yan Shui bowed and followed the boy, leaving Zhou Yu to eye them in concern.

* * *

Yan Shui followed Lu Xun on their way to the inner garden where Xiao Qiao instructed him to bring her guest. "Please wait here" he politely said and bowed as he left her once again. The garden was small but it was lovely, with a small pond, an apple tree and cornered by bushes of flowers. Yan smiled and touched her stomach,"Do you see it my love?" she said. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she continued as she caressed her unborn child.

* * *

The married couple was taking a break in a little tea shack in the city.

"Wait!" Da Qiao squealed after Sun Ce just told her everything. "Please Da, keep it down!" he held her in place; pulling her back to her seat. "I can't believe it" she sighs in disbelief. It was really unexpected and a brutal punishment. "Even I can't believe it, I even checked the decrees here and it's the same," Sun Ce said as he took a sip of tea.

"How is Zhou Yu taking it?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Well, okay, I guess" he responded with a sigh. "Let's wait and see what Xiao will do if she finds out," he continued. "Oh my poor sister," she clasped her hands together, feeling anxious about Xiao's situation.

* * *

"Lu Xun," Zhou Yu called to his student when he noticed that he just past by his office. "Yes Master Zhou Yu?" the boy stepped inside his office. Zhou Yu was behind his desk, putting down some scrolls and papers. "Where did you bring Xiao Qiao's guest?" he asked as he looked up to him, Lu Xun blinked.

"In the inner garden in the east wing, Master."

Zhou Yu nodded and his eyes drew back to his work.

"I know its not my business Master but Lady Shui told us that you were her brother-in-law," Lu Xun asked. "Yes I am, she is married to my brother," he looked up again, "Do you want to ask more?"

"N-no t-that's all, Master" Lu Xun shakes his head and bowed "Excuse me" Zhou Yu waved his hand in approving his leave.

As soon as Lu Xun left Zhou Yu took a bottle of wine that Sun Ce kept under a trunk of fishing supplies in Zhou Yu's office. Sun Ce figured that the wine was safe since Zhou Yu wasn't that interested in fishing, but he didn't know that his sworn brother knew his little hiding spot. It was in his office after all, what did Sun Ce expect? Zhou Yu popped the top off and drank straight from the bottle.

* * *

_**AU:** sorry was it a short one ? next update! it won't be hahaha ... thank you thank you! please review review ! :D_


End file.
